


Midnight Constellations

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 63,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know how the story goes: Frisk is the fallen angel of The Underground, they make friends with everyone, and save the Monsters from their prison. If they want to, Frisk could always reset and try again if something wrong happens. But, what if a fault in a certain concept messes up the whole timeline, creating a different angel, you, to save the Monsters of The Underground? How would this change the story? Would those who know about time anomalies try to find out what changed? And how could this have happened in the first place?<br/>*Story includes theory that Gaster is the skelebros' dad and that Sans meets up with other Sanses from other timelines*<br/>Genres~ Drama, Romance?, Kinda Comedy<br/>**If you love Sans, then this is the book for you**<br/>Some Strong Language<br/>Probably no smut cause I'm too awkward to write it<br/>Some Inappropriate Parts<br/>***Reader is female***<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on here and my first attempt at writing in second person, so sorry if it's not the best of writing lol  
> Explanations on the AUs included:  
> Underswap~ Basically Reverse Undertale  
> Underfell~ Undertale, except everyone is supposed to be mean and Papyrus is the head of the Royal Guard  
> Outertale~ Undertale but in space  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one quick note, Venus is the goddess of love in mythology, just in case you guys didn't know lol

~February 22nd, Mount Ebott, 2016~

Your Horoscope- Sometimes the same event can have very different consequences, all because of the conditions in play at the time and that's the reality with today's Full Moon in your work sector. A Full Moon falls at this time every year, giving work matters a push and bringing things to a head, turning and/or tipping point, normally at a low point in the year for work matters. But with the elements of luck and fate already in play and Venus having just left your career sector last week, this could be a catalyst for something game changing.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful night outside. Owls were hooting, stars were twinkling, and girls like you were happy to be alive. You were in the middle of a clearing on Mount Ebott, laying ontop of your bag on a blanket of snow, gazing at the stars in the night sky. You observed that in front of the stars was a full moon, making the scenery even more majestic. The sight was a bit blurred out from the flurries of snowflakes that silently fell from above. Every time one would fall near your face, you would attempt to catch it in your mouth, failing almost every time. The longer you laid there, the more you realized that you lived thirty minutes away from a magnificent mountain and had only been up there twice in your life: Then and another time when you were younger. Deciding to start going up on the mountain more often, you continued to watch the stars in the midnight sky and try to identify the few constellations you knew. The more relaxed you became while enjoying the alluring sight, the more you felt that your life was perfect. 

That was until you remembered the reason why you were up there in the first place: your boyfriend. He was almost perfect with his handsomeness and sweetness, yet he never put you first. For example, the other day he was supposed to take you out to dinner at eight and pick you up from your house. Excited, you got changed into a pretty dress and put on some makeup to look good. Hours went by after eight and he never showed up. The next day you attempted to breakup with him, that not being the first time he stood you up, but he claimed that he texted you that the date was set for next week. After pulling up the text on your phone to prove that he was wrong, he decided to make it up to you by taking you for a midnight picnic on Mount Ebott for your one year anniversary. Allowing him to have one, final chance to redeem himself, you took him up on that gesture.

Remembering that he said he would come up a few minutes before midnight, you sat up and glanced at your phone. The luminous light it emitted made you squint your eyes to read the time clearer. "12:30AM" it read. Frustrated and cold, you quickly dialed his number to find out where the hell he was. After a minute or two of consistent ringing cutting through the silence of the mountain, a preprogrammed voice asked you if you wanted to leave a message. Since no one really left voicemails anymore, you exited out of the call and stood up, putting on your bag. "That's just like him.." You mumbled under your breath, retracing your slowly fading footsteps in the snow to find your way home.

Before leaving the clearing, you examined the sky one last time. This time, you saw a glimpse of something yellow slicing across the night sky. "Is that a shooting star?" You thought aloud, never seeing one in person before. "I guess I should make a wish then," You continued to talk to yourself, tending to do that when you're alone. Closing your eyes, you whispered, "I wish that I could find a better boyfriend." Reopening your eyes, you laughed at how silly your request was, using a rare shooting star wish for something that an unrare dating website could accomplish.

Thinking of all the different dating websites from that thought, you ended up getting off course, not noticing that the imprints in the ground you were following were no longer there. Confused, you tilted your head upwards from the ground to get a feel of where you were. In front of you was a colossal hole in the ground, seeming to be a never-ending black pit. You stood only a few feet away from the edge and were glad to have caught your mistake before plummeting to your death. You were going to turn around and attempt to search for your trail again, when you heard footsteps. Instantly, you stared to your right, knowing that, that was where the sound was coming from, and saw a kid approaching the hole. They seemed about seven or eight, had short, brown hair, had childish brown-eyes and wore a striped sweater. Observing them without them realizing you were there, you saw them trip on a branch only inches from the edge of the hole. Instinctively, you yelled, "Watch out!" and tackled them to the ground, saving them from falling to their death.

Shortly after, you stood up and helped them to their feet. "That was a close call," You told them, noticing that they were staring at you, surprised.

"T-thank you..." Their eyes teared up, hugging you and crying into your purple and black hoodie.

"No problem," You simply stated, hugging the poor child back. "What are you doing up here so late anyways?"

Ignoring your question, they mumbled into your hoodie, "I-I can't do this a-anymore... C-Chara is just so m-mean and Sans is just so n-nice and I-I don't want to hurt anyone a-anymore..." 

Seeing how upset the kid was, you hugged them tighter and responded, "Everything will hopefully be ok."

They pulled away from you after the long hug, wiping their eyes, "No it won't! You just don't understand!"

Their sudden change in tone made you take a step back, "S-sorry, maybe if you tell me, I can try to understand..." Something seemed off about the kid. You studied them as you awaited an answer, figuring out that their eyes have gone from childish and brown to creepy and red.

"I can't tell you about it, but I can help you understand a different way," They smiled a crooked smile.

The entire conversation was bewildering for you. At one moment the kid was crying, the next they were mad, and then scary. It didn't make sense how a child could be all over the place in emotions, that and how their eyes randomly changed color. Everything went zero to a hundred real fast.

Taking more steps backwards, you spoke, "H-how?"

"Well, since telling you would take awhile, I'll just spare you the details and let you experience it yourself," The kid nonchalantly stated, having you wish that you didn't stupidly go off your trail.

"Experience what?" You questioned, feeling the edge of the hole with your heels, unable to back away anymore.

"This!" They shoved you with all their might.

Being the weakling you are, this sent you tumbling into the hole, listening to the child laugh evilly as you fell to your death. While you fell, your mind went all over the place as the darkness quickly consumed you, your screams being the only sound echoing off the walls. Then you began to come to terms with this being the end of your life. The fall felt endless, causing you to mentally laugh at how stupid your death was going to be.

 _'Being pushed into a hole by a kid. What kind of destiny is that?'_   You thought, still falling and being left with nothing to do but wait. 

Then you heard a childish voice in your head, _**'A good one.'**_

"Wait, what the frick?" You asked aloud, not liking to curse, somehow still falling. It was like the hole was magical or something.

 ** _'No time to explain, I'll tell you why in two days,'_   **The voice responded, and that was the last thing you remembered before you hit the bottom.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Frisk and the Ocramid

~February 24, The Ruins, 2016~

Your Horoscope- You’re likely to receive a windfall of some sort today. Be cautious with it, Aries. If you invest it wisely, it will serve you long and well. Your curiosity has been piqued about some rather esoteric subjects, perhaps the dark arts.

* * *

 

Gradually, you awoke from the deep sleep you were in, feeling rays of sunlight shine down on your face. Everything in your body hurt and you heard nothing but calming silence around you. You were laying on a pile of something fluffy, it was pretty comfortable despite the circumstances you were in. Rolling over to your left side, you hoped to sleep forever, not having any strength to get up. Actually, you would have probably slept there a while longer if the voice in your head hadn't cut through the relaxing silence.

 ** _'Hey, get up!'_** it scolded you suddenly, causing you to instantly open your eyes and sit up with a tiny shriek. 

"Oh yea, I forgot about you," You yawned, observing the area that you slept in.

If you could describe the room you were in with one word, it'd be 'bland'. The walls and floors were tiled with dried out dirt, as one would expect from a hole, and the only thing that wasn't dirt was the pile of flowers you were sitting on. About a hundred plucked flowers cushioned you from below, each shining a beautiful, golden color as the sunlight reflected off them. The bag you had earlier was sprawled out on the other side of the room, so you decided to retrieve it later. As you glanced upwards, you saw the massive hole you had fallen in, and it didn't seem as deep as it felt the other day, which was very confusing for you. "What's with the flowers?" You asked the voice, trying to find out if it was real or just you going insane.

Standing up and taking a few steps away from the perfect flowers, the voice responded, **_'Every time I would reset, a new one would grow. Last time was my hundredth reset, that's why there are a hundred flowers.'_**

That statement intrigued you to learn more, studying the flowers you questioned, "I don't understand. What do you mean by reset? And who are you by the way?"

 _ **'My name is Frisk, I'm the kid you saved the other day,'**_ Frisk began.

You interrupted, "That's impossible!"

Frisk giggled a bit, _**'That's what I thought too, but somehow it is possible.'**_

"How then?" You wanted to know how someone else was living within your head, it was insane.

 ** _'You may want to take a seat, the explanation is kind of long...'_** Frisk told you, so you sat on the comfy flowerbed.

"Alright, I got time," You spoke, and shut your eyes to pay close attention to the voice.

 ** _'Where do I begin..."_** Frisk trailed off, somehow having thoughts of their own. _**'Ok, so I'll start with Mount Ebbot. Mount Ebbot is more than just a mountain, it inhabits Monsters, really nice Monsters. About fifty years ago, Humans and Monsters fought in an epic war, the Humans winning without a single fatality. Since Monsters lost, they were forced underground to spend all of eternity. A magical barrier surrounds The Underground, allowing anything to enter but nothing to leave. That's why when you fell it felt like forever, that was just you passing through the barrier.'**_ Frisk paused to let you sink it all in.

You opened your eyes and studied the sunroof above you, it didn't seem like a barrier was there. Taking Frisk's word for it, you shut your eyes again and said, "That doesn't make any sense, magic isn't real."

Frisk countered your argument, _ **'I didn't believe it at first either, but it's true. Every living creature has magic in them, only being able to use it or notice others' if they know about it. It's weird but that's how it works.'**_

"Does that mean I have magic inside me too?" You asked, not thinking before you spoke.

 _ **'Yes,'**_ they giggled again. _**'That's how I merged with you in the first place. Through my magic and yours.'**_

"How does that work?" You were trying to comprehend the whole situation, not doing a good job at it.

Frisk continued their explaination, _**'I'll start with the concept of SOULs. SOULs are the source of one's magic and life. A SOUL is what makes you, you. It is only visible when you use magic though. If you get too emotionally or physically hurt, it will begin to shatter, which isn't good. When your SOUL shatters, you cease to exist. Well Monsters do at least, Human SOULs have the ability to prosper after death, until they reset, find a new body to take or until a Monster absorbs them. It's said that Humans can absorb Monster SOULs and Monsters can absorb Human SOULs. Though, Humans can't absorb Human SOULs and Monster's can't absorb Monster SOULs. But the last part of that concept is wrong, I found out fifty resets ago that Humans can, in fact, absorb Human SOULs, and it's very different from how a Monster absorbs a Human SOUL...'**_

"Go on, I want to know as much as possible!" You were basically on the edge of the flower bed, absorbing every piece of information thrown at you.

 _ **'Ok... When a Monster absorbs a Human SOUL, they become bigger in form and more powerful than before; they and the Human become one. This can only be done if a Monster touches a lost Human Soul and wants to merge with it, the Soul has no say. The only way the Human SOUL can leave is when the Monster's SOUL shatters or becomes cracked enough for them to escape. When a Human absorbs a Human SOUL, they stay the same in form, but they also become more powerful than before. A major difference is that only one SOUL has to agree, whether it's the lost SOUL or other SOUL, doesn't matter. This is normally done when the one that wants to merge hugs the other one. Another major difference is that the lost SOUL can leave whenever they feel like it and once they have merged with a regular SOUL, they can come and go into that SOUL as they please... Do you understand?'** _ You could start to feel Frisk's emotions as they continued to talk, it felt like they were exhausted and sad.

"Yea I guess, so that means when I hugged you, you chose to merge with me?" You were getting the jist of it, but still a little bewildered.

All they replied was, _**'Yes.'**_

"Why?" You were confused because Frisk wasn't a lost SOUL when you hugged them.

 _ **'Because...'**_ Frisk's voice broke a little, _ **'I hugged a mean lost SOUL and they absorbed themselves into my body. Being much stronger than me, they took control and killed all of my friends. I tried resetting multiple times b-but nothing worked... Then one f-fateful day, two days ago, you showed up and I found my escape. I was lucky that I was able to gain control long enough to get you to hug me. I-If I didn't, I-I don't know what would've h-happened...'**_

"Well, you're safe with me for now," You attempted to cheer them up and ask more questions later when they felt better.

 _ **'I hope...'** _ They mumbled and then went quiet.

Opening your eyes when you were sure that Frisk was done talking, you took a moment to process everything they told you. Standing up, you approached your discarded bag, not really caring how it got so far from you when you fell. You dug through your bag and found that everything was still there, from your extra pair of clothes to your phone charger. Lucky that you overpacked, you tucked everything back to where it was. In the midst of doing that though, you came across your undamaged phone and quickly turned it on. Oddly, there were no notifications but it still gave you the date and time.

Abruptly, Frisk nearly shouted, **_'Oh shoot! You're going to be late!'_**

Frightened by the sudden burst of energy from Frisk, you fell ontop of your bag. "Late for what?!" You managed to demand as Frisk somehow took control of your body, causing you to hastily stand up and run into a dark hallway.

 _ **'Toriel's check up! You'll see!'**_ You could feel Frisk becoming excited to meet their friend, and couldn't help but smile.

Eventually, you approached a colossal door that seemed to be covered in purple carpet. Impatiently, Frisk shoved open the doors for you, revealing one of the golden flowers to be sitting in the middle, bathing in sunlight from another hole in the ceiling.

 _'Is that Toriel?'_   You mocked them a bit, thinking that the kid had gone crazy.

 _ **'No,'**_ They replied.

As Frisk responded though, a goat-like creature bursted through an identical pair of giant, purple doors on the other side of the room. The Monster quickly threw a fireball at the flower before acknowledging you. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and what baffled you the most was why the Monster randomly shot a fireball at an innocent flower. "Uhhh..." You were at a lose for words.

"Hello my child, are you hurt in any way?" The Monster spoke in a soft, mother-like voice. "By the way, I am Toriel Dreemur, ruler of The Ruins."

"No." You simply told her, "And nice to meet you Toriel."

"Thank god," Was all she responded before coming closer to you. 

"Why did you just kill that innocent flower?" You finally inquired the Monster.

"Oh, that flower is an evil creature who lurks around The Underground. I didn't kill him, but I did scare him back into his hell-hole," Toriel explained, like the entire scenario was casual.

 _ **'It's true,'** _ Frisk added, a feeling of hate and sadness for the flower was felt in them.

"Here, come with me child, so that I can teach you all about The Ruins," Toriel commanded you, taking your hand and leading you through the doors she emerged from.

 _'Today's been quite a day,'_ You thought to yourself, forgetting that Frisk could hear your thoughts.

 _ **'It gets even better,'**_ They told you, giggling again.

You let Toriel take you into the next room, being greeted with a sudden burst of colors. The walls were coated with a vibrant plum purple while the tiles on the floor were just a shade lighter. In the center of the room was a massive leaf pile; the leaves having a ruby red color. Two lilac staircases laid on the sides of the collection of leaves, seeming to lead to somewhere high above. Completely absorbed in the scenery in front of you, you didn't notice Toriel let go of your hand and walk to the beginning of the staircase to your right. 

"I see you like my interior decorating my child," Toriel said, smiling. "Take as long as you need, I will be upstairs waiting to show you The Ruins." And with that she disappeared to the second floor.

You were curious how Toriel was even able to build such a room underground, so you observed the place a little longer. As you studied the random leaf pile in the center, you saw something yellow shine through them; almost hidden. Intrigued, you approached the mound of leaves and dug through them. You finally uncovered the object after a few moments, showing to be some kind of star-like item. Tapping it, it blinked a bright yellow and seemed to do nothing else. You felt disappointed that the star didn't do much, but you also felt determined knowing that The Ruins loomed above you.

Yet again, Frisk's voice surprised you as they spoke, ** _'Oh yea, I almost forgot to tell you about that. Sans calls that an Ocramid. It's what gave me the ability to reset the timeline, it can also save your life as well. By tapping it, if you die, you can respawn right back here. It only works if you are filled with determination.'_**

"So it's like a way to cheat out of death?" You asked them, forgetting to ask who this 'Sans person' that they kept talking about was.

 _ **'Something like that.'**_ Frisk answered and went silent again.

Shoving the Orcamid into your bag, you decided that you were done looking around. Quickly, you ran up the stairs on the right to meet up with Toriel so that she could give you a tour on The Ruins.

 

 


	3. Finally Leaving The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just a tiny note, I added to the end of last chapter as I made this one, so you can read that if you want*  
> **Sorry for not posting another chapter for awhile, from now on I'll try to write a chapter a day**  
> ***I'm so happy at how well this book is doing, already over 200 hits and almost 20 kudos, you guys are the best. I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts on the book so far***

During the tour, Toriel had ditched you to go do something, leading your impatient self to wander around on your own. On your journey through The Ruins: you got a piece of Monster Candy, you solved various puzzles, you learned how to become friends with Monsters rather than fight them, you befriended a ghost, you bought spider bakeries, and you saw a piece of cheese stuck to a table. Needless to say, it was one of the best experiences of your life, besides the tedious puzzles. Your journey came to an end when you found Toriel's house deep within The Ruins. It was a tiny house covered in the same plum purple as all the other structures in The Ruins. As you approached it, Toriel frantically ran out and whipped out her cellphone. After realizing that you were standing right there, she asked if you were hurt in any way and then led you into her house. Surprisingly, the entire inside of the house was coated in all shades of gold and yellow. She even had some of those golden flowers from earlier in vases. Taking your hand yet again, Toriel led you to a room that she fixed up for you. After thanking her, you walked into the room.

Unlike the other rooms you have been in, this room was filled with all shades of red. Most of the stuff that filled the room were for little kids though, like children's shoes and baby toys. A twin sized bed laid on the right side of the room, looking warm and welcoming. Checking your phone as you sat on the bed, you realized that it had been about twelve hours since you woke up on the pile of flowers and you had been walking non-stop since. Exhausted, you flopped down on the bed and decided to take a tiny break, knowing that it was ok to do so because Frisk didn't yell at you not to. You shut your eyes for a few moments, and when you opened them you were in a dark purplish void.

_"Where am I?" You asked no one in particular, floating in the nothingness._

_" **In the heart of your SOUL."** You heard the familiar voice answer._

_As Frisk spoke, you saw a figure appear out of thin air. It was an exact replica of the kid that you saved a few days ago, only difference was that it was glowing red. You assumed that the figure was Frisk._

_"Is that why I can see you?" You questioned, Frisk walking over to you._

_" **Yup!"** They smiled, their brown eyes full with life. **"This is where everyone goes to dream when they fall asleep, but since I'm here you just get to talk to me. When I had Chara in my SOUL, I tried to sleep as little as possible, she had always scared me."**_

_"Well, now you don't have to be scared," You reassured them, smiling._

_**"For now..."** They got upset again but then became cheerful when they inquired, " **So, do you like The Underground so far?"**_

_"Yea, I already have more friends than I did up there." You exaggerated a little, laughing a bit._

_Frisk laughed as well, " **They are very friendly."**_

_"Yup," You agreed, liking it better to talk to Frisk face-to-face than thought-to-thought._

_Frisk then asked, **"Do you think that you get the basics of how to ACT and use the Ocramid?"**_

_"I think so, it's pretty easy when you get used to it," You responded, still finding the Ocramid to be the coolest thing ever._

_**"Good."** They replied, getting serious all the sudden. **"That makes the next thing I'm about to do easier."**_

_"Whaddya mean?" You saw Frisk stare at the floor, seeming bothered by something._

_**"You know how Chara is still out there, right?"** Their voice became almost like a whisper._

_"Yea..." You remembered all the bad things that Frisk told you about the murderous Human._

_**"I can't keep thinking about what she's up to, probably planning on how to come down here and kill us all. So I have decided to leave your SOUL for some time to watch Chara and make sure she doesn't come close to you. If she does, your life could become as corrupt as mine and I couldn't bare to see that happen. Especially to another Human as merciful as myself. I'll be gone for only a few months or so, so when you leave The Ruins I want you to stay put in Snowdin till I return. One wrong move from there and you could be captured by Asgore. He will stop at nothing to collect all seven SOULs to break The Barrier, even Sans can't stop him."** Frisk was on the verge of tears, you admired how much they cared about you and began to tear up yourself._

_"But isn't it dangerous for lost SOULs to go out on their own?" You didn't want to be left alone in The Underground without some assistance._

_**"I'll be fine, trust me."** Frisk finally looked up at you and gave a half-heartedly smile._

_"Ok, I trust you." You told Frisk and pulled them into a hug._

_They pulled away and began to fade._

_As they faded, Frisk announced, **"Oh yea, make sure no matter what, use Spare. Even if the Monster doesn't want to, it's the right thing to do. Also, make sure you befriend Sans and tell him everything, he may be able to find a way to stop her. One more thing, watch out for-"**_

* * *

 

~February 25th, 2016, Toriel's House~

Your Horoscope- This is a day of stronger imagination and creativity, dear Aries. For you, it can be a romantic day, although a private one. It's not an ideal time for practical matters, but it's powerful for getting into better touch with your spiritual heart, your dreams, and your ideals. Your attention is turned to the people and circumstances of your past. There may be some idealizing of the past, a tendency to daydream, and procrastination. While your mood is likely pleasant, you are in a stage in which you are hatching plans and ideas rather than putting them into motion. This is an important process in preparation for an upcoming period in which planets begin to move into your sign. Private work or down time are appropriate now.

* * *

 

Without finishing their sentence, Frisk disappeared, causing you to wake up suddenly, tears streaming down your face. As you wiped your eyes with the sleeve of your hoodie, you noticed that the lights were turned off. To see how long you were out, you turned on your phone and squinted to read the time. Shockingly, it was already seven-thirty in the morning; you were asleep for about ten hours.

"Frisk?" You asked aloud, hoping that the dream was just a dream, certainly the conversation you guys had wasn't ten hours long,

But nobody answered.

Coming to terms that Frisk was gone, you became determined to get to Snowdin as soon as possible to await their return. You were one of those people who liked to keep promises, plus you really wanted to meet this Sans guy and figure out what the hell was going on. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, you rolled off of the bed and stood up, spotting a piece of pie on the floor. Figuring that the pie was courtesy of Toriel, you smiled a little and put it in your bag for later. For some reason, you weren't hungry at all, which was probably very unhealthy considering that you hadn't eaten for several days. Shrugging it off, you walked over to the door of your room and pushed it open, feeling that you should explore Toriel's house before leaving. As you inspected every room and corridor, you found out that Toriel has a thing for skeleton puns, you learned that there is a plant called the 'water sausage', and you found an old calendar from 2010. Finally ready to leave The Ruins, you approached Toriel who was sitting on a recliner chair, reading a book about snails.

"Hello my child," She softly greeted you, glad to see you awake.

"Hi mom," You replied, knowing that she liked it when you referred to her as mom and that she probably felt as if she adopted you by now.

"Would you like to hear about the book I am reading?" She asked sweetly, making you feel bad that you were going to leave her soon.

"No, but I'd like to know how to exit The Ruins," You straight up told her, feeling as if someone just kicked you in the heart when you saw her sad expression.

"It's a delightful book," She ignored your demand, "It called _72 Ways To Cook Snails_."

"No really Toriel, I can't stay here forever." You were determined to get an answer.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment?" Toriel stood up from her chair and disappeared into the other room.

Worried what she was about to do, you followed her, seeming to be led to the basement of the house.

"Go back upstairs," Toriel commanded when she realized that you were following her, and then began to walk faster.

Without replying, you still went after her, suddenly coming to a dead end. A giant door, like the others you had seen before, stood in the middle of the dead end.

"What are you doing?" You questioned the now suspicious goat.

"I'm going to destroy this door so that no one can ever leave the Ruins again! Then you can stay with me forever," Toriel announced, having madness in her eyes.

"Is that really necessary?" You approached her, hoping to talk her out of it.

"Yes. If you go out there... they... **Asgore**... will kill you." Toriel seemed to look like that she was remembering someone who died.

"I doubt that," You stated, knowing that if you did what Frisk told you to, you'd be fine.

"Oh really? Fight me then to prove that you can handle it!" Toriel conjured up rows of fire balls, like the ones she hit the flower with.

To spare you the details, you eventually were able to grant her mercy, though you had three HP left.

Receiving a hug and promising her to never return to The Ruins, you were granted permission to leave. More tears fell from your eyes as you went through the massive, plum purple door. You had just ran out of people that you knew in The Underground. As you walked down the never-ending corridor, you realized that every twenty feet the carpet became a shade lighter. When the carpet got so light that it was basically lilac, you came across another towering door. Wondering why there were so many doors, you pushed it open. A wave of deja vu washed over you as you were greeted with dirt walls and floors. In the middle sat the flower from the day before, bathing in the sunshine from above again.

"Howdy!" It spoke in a high-pitched voice.

Daring not to move closer to the apparent 'evil beast', you stood in place and awkwardly replied, "Hi?"

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! I noticed that we didn't properly meet before," The flower smiled big and seemed as innocent as a child.

You said nothing and began to sidestep towards the door on the other side of the room. Everything about the situation had an eerie feeling to it.

"Whatever that goat lady told you, she was lying." The flower suddenly announced, making you stop in your tracks.

You glanced over at his face, seeing a slight smirk form. "Yup, whatever she said about ACTing and how you never need to FIGHT, she's wrong. In this world it's kill or be killed. And even if you think that you can play by your own rules, you may one day come across a relentless killer. What would you do then? Keep letting them kill you forever? Or would you kill out of frustration?"

His words felt like verbal bullets, making you feel sick just thinking about killing someone. Or worst yet, being killed yourself. When you were about to respond to his perspective of life, Flowey cackled one of the scariest laughs ever and then disappeared into the dirt. This made you scared as hell and sprint through the last big door. As you ran through it and slammed the door behind you, you were greeted with a blinding light and flurries of snowflakes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yay, no more ruins! To be honest, I hate The Ruins so I was kind of rushing through that part lol*  
> **I'm so excited to write next chapter though, I finally get to introduce reader to Sans and start my favorite part of the story. So many sub-plots happen within the time Frisk is gone and I hope that it doesn't make the book too long. Though I doubt you guys will complain, everything from now on is mostly going to be Sans-sational. Get it, because it will be all about sanses XD I need help*


	4. Meeting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry, this chapter is a lot shorter and rushed than I wanted it to be lol I hope you guys still like it anyways*

You were amazed by the sight before your eyes. Snowflakes danced down from the light blue sky above, gathering themselves on the already snow covered ground. Towering trees seemed to stand in a line on both sides of the walkway, almost as if they were soldiers moving out of the way for you to walk. A bright ball of light shone behind the fluffy clouds that were producing the snow. It almost convinced you that it was the real sun, though you knew that you were still deep in the earth and that the ball was just the work of some Monster's art. No green could be seen for miles, besides one leafy bush that was rooted beside you. Oddly enough, as you inspected the bush you found a camera inside, watching your every move. You gradually covered the camera back inside of the bush and backed away from it slowly. As you backed away from the peculiar object, you established to yourself that before doing anything else, you would save. Just in case something bad were to happen, you didn't feel like going up against Toriel again. Casually, you took out the Ocramid, watched it glow a bright yellow as you tapped it and felt determined to get to Snowdin, and shoved it back inside your bag.

From there, you began to go down the walkway, trudging through the deep snow. The snow was about a foot deep, but since you were only about 5'1ish, it went up to your shins. Traipsing through the snow, you took in all nature had to offer. You were used to sitting inside most of your days so you took advantage of the sights and sounds before you. Never before had you realized how silent the world could be, besides the other night when you were admiring the night sky. Lost in your thoughts about nature, you hadn't noticed a large log resting in your way, tripping you as you crossed paths with it. Letting out a tiny yelp, you face-planted into the snow, feeling as frozen as a popsicle from the intense coldness. Last time you had an icy face-plant like that was when your boyfriend took you ice skating and randomly pushed you off balance, causing you to fall hard onto the ice. It made you angry just at the thought of the scenario, yet you would be lying if you said that you didn't feel a tiny bit of homesickness from it.

About to take your time to get up, you felt the sense that you were being watched; May have been from the camera you discovered earlier. Hastily, you stood up and scanned your surroundings, finding only your footprints in the snow. Concluding that you were probably imagining things from your lack of eating, you took a seat on the log and whipped out a spider pastry. Literally, it was a donut made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders, scaring you as you held it in your hand. Hoping that all the spiders inside were dead and cooked, you unwillingly took a bite out of it. Surprisingly, it was one of the most amazing things that you had ever eaten and you shoved more into your mouth. "Who knew that spiders could be so delicious?" You thought aloud, enjoying every taste of it. You noticed that it seemed to be filled with some kind of black jam when you took a peek.

Halfway through your donut, you heard a muffled sound of laughter fill the silence of the woods. You turned your head in all directions to find the source of the laugh, failing to identify the stalker. Almost instinctively, you asked the random voice, "What's so funny?"

The only response that you received was more laughter. Wondering what you did that was so funny, you shrugged and began to eat your food again. As you raised the donut to your mouth, you examined the inside more closely than before. The black jam inside of the pastry looked as if it had a static-like feeling to it. Curiosity got the best of you, turning your donut on it's side and shaking it to see what kind of jam laid in it. Hundreds of tiny spiders jumped out of the side, starting to pile up on the snow, creating a tiny black mound. Since you were little, you had always had a fear of spiders, so this scenario was one of your worst nightmares coming true. Instantly at the sight of the first black spider, you leaped up from the log and threw the donut as far away as possible. Then you wiped your tongue clean, quickly backing away from the spot that was now infested with spiders. While backing away, you forgot how deep the snow was and fell right onto your butt, rapidly scooting away from the spiders. "Ah, go away!" you scolded the arachnids, attempting to get back up but only to fall back on your butt again.

Just then, every little spider that tormented you seemed to glow a bluish color and rise up from the ground, instantly disappearing into thin air. Witnessing the sudden magic at play, you felt amazed, bewildered, and frightened all at the same time. The owner of the mysterious magic could see your expression and emerged out from behind a tree close to your right. As he finally showed himself and stood in front of you, you took note of what he looked like. He was a short person like you, about 5'2ish at the most, and wore a pretty cool, dark blue hoodie with grey fur lining on the hood. At the time, his hoodie was up, covering his face. Along with his hoodie, he wore black basketball shorts with a white vertical line on each pant leg, the rest of his legs were buried deep within the snow. This, you assumed from Frisk's nonstop talk about him, was Sans, and he looked as chill as Frisk mentioned he was.

"Need help getting up?" Was the first thing he said to you, approaching to where you sat dumbfounded in the snow.

Hesitantly, you nodded as he offered his hand to you, noticing that he was wearing white mittens. As you took his hand though, a loud fart noise cut through the silence of the forest, causing him to laugh. At first you were confused and then laughed a little as well the longer the noise stayed.

When the fart noise died down, he stated, "The ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's funny every time." Yet again, he put out his hand to help you up and you took it again; he pulled you up with ease. "The name's Sans," he spoke as he pulled down his hood to reveal his face, "Sans the skeleton."

Unlike a Human's face, Sans face was literally just a bare skull, mouth, eye sockets, and little white pupils that brightly shone in those sockets. You were mildly shocked that Sans was a skeleton. To be completely honest, you thought all Monsters of The Underground were just different types of animals and plants. Then again, you had only experienced the magical place for a little bit more than a day, so anything was able to happen. "H-hi," you replied, your shyness always acting up at the wrong times. "Thanks for the help." You were slightly blushing, mainly because you felt awkward but also because you found him to be quite adorable for a skeleton.

"No problem, I always like to help out a new pal." Sans smiled down at you, making you feel even more awkward. "What's your name?"

While you told him your name, you realized that every part of your body felt numb from the coldness. It was easy to forget how freezing you were while avoiding spiders and getting saved by magical skeleton Monsters. 

"That's a pretty cool name, not as sans-sational as mine though." Sans cracked a bad pun and chuckled a little.

You saw that coming from a mile away. Before they left, Frisk had told you that Sans loves jokes and uses them whenever he gets a chance. Giggling a little, you felt yourself become light headed from how frozen you were. All that falling on the snow with only two light layers on was not a good idea. Trying to shrug it off, you continued to converse with Sans. "Good one," You commented on his pun and attempted to make one as well, "It didn't take long for me to fibula that one out." You were never any good at thinking of jokes or puns on the spot. You two shared a slight laugh, making you feel even more dizzy. Laughing was a medicine for everything but numbness. 

When you whipped out your phone to check the temperature, Sans questioned you, "You alright? Looks like you may be chilled to the bone."

It read -20F with high chance of magic snow. Literally that's what it showed and you wondered if when you fell through the barrier that it screwed with your phone and gave you whatever inhabitants of The Underground had on their phones. That did explain the lack in notifications from your friends. Wondering how your phone changed and hearing Sans's voice grow distant, you felt yourself pass out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for all the puns at the end lol, I promise next chapter there won't be as many*


	5. The Dream

_A familiar, dark purplish color filled your sight once again, along with the feeling of floating. Instantly, you recognized the place to be the heart of your SOUL, having been there with Frisk the night before. "Why am I here?" Your voice echoed throughout the void, receiving only silence in response. "Frisk?" You questioned, hoping that they were back earlier than expected. Yet again, silence answered you. "That's strange..." You glided yourself towards the bottom of the void, wanting to actually walk around rather than float._

_As you touched your feet to the ground, the entire place began to shake, a tiny crack forming where your feet stood. Panic and curiosity began to flow through you as you attempted to raise yourself back into a floating position. Unable to fly off of the unstable ground, you hastily began to run away from the crack. Doing so seemed to make matters worse as more cracks formed with every footstep you took, but you didn't care at the moment, only wanting to get away from whatever was happening. You seemed to run forever though, the void being never-ending and the cracks still multiplying one by one. Eventually, you grew tired from your non stop-sprinting and decided to try a new tactic. Instead of running, you stopped and stood in place, watching cracks form a circle around you. "Am I dying?" You remembered Frisk telling you that your SOUL could shatter if it gets cracked enough from too much physical or emotional damage. This didn't make any sense to you though, knowing that passing out from intense coldness couldn't have sparked this sudden breakdown. Realizing that you probably did something wrong, you shut your eyes tightly as the cracks closed in on you, awaiting the shatter of your SOUL. Just as you felt one of the cracks snake underneath your foot, you felt yourself fall into another dark void._

* * *

 

~February 26th, 2016, Sans's House/ Grillby's~

Your Horoscope~ You may face the consequences of your desires today. On the positive side, your process can deepen a relationship, enabling you to become more emotionally intimate with another person. It might be uncomfortable, but magic happens when you push past your normal safe limits. On the negative side, difficulties could arise if you blast through resistance without taking the time to acknowledge your feelings. Make the most of the current situation by slowing down to address the softer side of the story. Open your heart and let the adventure begin.

* * *

 

Immediately shooting your eyes open and sitting upright, you jolted your pupils back and forth to adjust coming back to reality. Trying to slow your rapid, heavy breaths, you observed your new surroundings. You were in some type of livingroom, sitting on a soft, light green couch. A cozy, dark blue blanket was ontop of you and you curled up inside of it. Continuing your examination of the room, you saw that the floor was carpeted with some type of blue color being zigzagged with purple while the walls were dark red and lined with orange where they met the floor. An orange staircase seemed to lead up to somewhere high on the left side of the room while on the right was a door that you assumed led to the kitchen. Turning your head back towards the left, you found Sans leaning on the couch, towering over you. 

"You had me scared for a second," Sans said as he stopped leaning on the side of the couch and walked around to the other side. "I thought I may have killed you with my amazing jokes. Not that that'd be a bad thing, cause that's kind of my job."

"Telling jokes or killing Humans?" You questioned the skeleton as he sat on the couch to your right, turning himself to face you.

All you received from Sans was a, "Yup."

Shrugging off his broad answer, you asked him, "When did you get in here?" You still were surprised at his sudden appearance.

Sans simply shrugged and continued talking, "You alright? I've never seen someone so excited to see me that they pass out, besides my brother at least."

Sans's massive amount of self confidence made you blush for a second before getting serious and answering, "Not really. I think something is wrong with my SOUL."

His arrogant expression changed to a worried expression as he asked, "How so?"

Remembering that Frisk told you to tell Sans everything, you spoke up about what was bothering you. It was like you already knew him yet you didn't, that's how much they talked about him. If Frisk hadn't mentioned to you so much about Sans, you probably would've acted completely different towards the guy.

You took a deep breath before saying, "I had a weird dream that I was in the heart of my SOUL and it began to break down." 

The pupils in Sans's eye sockets lost their brightness, you receiving no response from the Monster whatsoever. 

"Uh... Sans?" You stared into his blank expression as worriness began to fill you for your SOUL. 

After a minute or two of silence, Sans slowly replied, "How do you know about the SOUL?"

You began to answer him, "Well Frisk told me about it last night, they also told me to tell you ever-"  But Sans cut you off as he suddenly leaned in closer to you.

"You know Frisk?!" He almost shouted in your face and then quickly stood up. "Where are they? How'd you meet them? What'd they say?!" 

His sudden change in mood shocked you and you struggled to find the right words. "Uhh... I-I don't know where they are, but I do know that I met them ontop of the mountain and that they just told me the basics of magic."

Pacing back and forth, Sans replied, "I haven't seen them in about fifty resets... Do you have an idea of where Frisk might be? They may be in danger."

Sadly, you shook your head no. This made him look down in disappointment and return to his seat on the couch.

To brighten his spirits, you added, "But I do know that they said that they were going to come here in a month or two. I don't know why that long, but they told me it was because they needed to make sure Chara wasn't doing anything deadly yet."

At that, Sans seemed to relax a little and mumbled, "Good, maybe we can finally get out of time dodge."

Silence filled the room after that as you two sat there for some time. Finally realizing that Sans never got back to you on the whole you-think-that-your-SOUL-is-shattering thing, you broke the silence with, "So, is my SOUL like breaking down or something? Like, should I be concerned or..."

Suddenly, Sans became a bit bashful which further confused you about his character. "Well it's not that easy to just, uh, give you an answer. To be honest, I would have to study your SOUL to know if it is breaking."

"Then study it," You didn't think that having someone look at your SOUL was such a big deal.

His face was tinted a slight blue as he replied, "Maybe another day."

"But I might be dying!" You exclaimed, worried for your well-being.

"You'll be fine, trust me," Sans unsurely said, leaving you in a worried state.

This time, awkward silence filled the room and you were the first to break it again, putting aside your worried thoughts. For some reason, you didn't like silence when other people were around, it always felt weird. "So, I've heard that you have an older brother who is obsessed with spaghetti, care to add anything onto that?" During those twelve hours in The Ruins, Frisk had mentioned various stories about their Monster friends, Papyrus almost being in every story told.

Facing you again, Sans developed part of his smile back and the blue tint slightly faded away. "Yea," he chuckled, probably thinking about his brother, "Papyrus does love his spaghetti. Though, he's not the older brother."

"Go on," You wanted to learn more about the people that you were probably going to be spending a lot of time with during the next few months.

Sans continued his statement, "Ya see, even though Papyrus may be extremely tall, he's the little bro. Believe it or not, but we are actually four years apart, he is only fifteen years old." 

That meant that Sans was only a year older than you and Papyrus was three younger than you. By looking at Sans, you knew that he was close to your age but you didn't expect him to be only one year above you. This made you blush a little at the thought of actually having a chance with him. Like you had thought the other day, Sans was pretty adorable for a skeleton.

Before either of you spoke another word, the front door of the house was shoved open. "Speaking of my bro," Sans jumped off of the couch and approached the extremely tall skeleton that proudly marched into the house. 

"HELLO BROTHER! HAS THE HUMAN AWAKENED YET?" Papyrus's voice was very nasally and high-pitched.

"Yup, we were just talking 'bout ya bro," Sans answered the 7'0 skeleton.

"NYHA!" Papyrus laughed and ran over to you, standing a few feet away. "NOW THAT YOU HAVE AWAKENED HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CAPTURE YOU PROPERLY AND DELIVER YOU TO THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN I WILL BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD AND BECOME POPULAR! I CAN ALREADY SEE IT NOW, WAKING EVERY MORNING TO A SHOWER OF KISSES AND GETTING TO COOK EVERYONE PASTA!"

The way that Papyrus rolled his 'R's and spoke with such enthusiasm made you burst into a fit of laughter. You could notice Sans behind his brother, laughing but not as much. "I-I'm sorry," you managed to say through your laughs, "That just c-caught me off guard." Recollecting yourself and calming down a bit, you said, "Let's start over, hi Papyrus."

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus questioned.

"No sir," You responded, over how funny the situation was and decided that you wanted to be his friend.

"OH, IN THAT CASE, SORRY HUMAN. WOULD YOU CARE FOR A PLATE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI BEFORE I TRAP YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE CAPITAL?" Papyrus innocently asked, smiling greatly at you.

"Sure, I'd love to try it," You managed to smile back, trying to ignore the part about capturing you and sending you to the capital.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus exclaimed as he sprinted into the kitchen.

"Isn't my bro cool?" Sans asked you, standing where Papyrus was standing moments ago.

"Totally," You let out one last laugh before inquiring, "Is he really going to capture me and send me to Asgore?"

"Of course not, my bro wouldn't even hurt a fly." Sans reassured you, "Unless that fly rattled his bones."

You giggled a bit and felt like that you weren't going to mind waiting for Frisk in such a friendly environment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yay, Sans blushed at reader and vice a versa. That's called process lol*  
> **Anyways, I want to say again how glad I am that so many people have read and liked this book so far! Feel free to leave a comment on how you feel about it, if you have any ideas, or if you have a theory. I love seeing your comments more than anything ^~^**


	6. Getting To Know Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the nex one longer*

While waiting to be served 'The Great Papyrus's Spaghetti', you decided to check your phone to see how long you were out. Searching your jean pockets for your hand-held device, you found no trace of your phone anywhere. Remembering that sometimes you shoved it comfortably in your boots, you checked there too. Still unable to find your phone, you realized that you last put it in your bag and reached behind you to take off your bag. Your hands swiped through the air behind you as you attempted to feel for the bag, knowing that you last had it there. Unable to find it, you turned around in your seat, only coming face-to-face with the greenness of the couch. That's when you became aware that your bag was missing, and that Sans was watching you frantically look for something you didn't have.

"Need help with something kiddo?" Sans asked you, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Actually, yea..." You responded, scanning the room for your phone or bag. "Do you know where my bag is?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," He stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs. "I'll be right back," Was the last thing he said before disappearing up the staircase.

You couldn't help but watch him as he walked up the steps. Seeing a skeleton magically be able to walk and talk was still new to you and you found it intriguing. Plus, you'd be lying if you said that you didn't find him to be attractive. That wasn't weird for you though because ever since you were little, you've always had an open mind. Monsters didn't seem any different from Humans, besides the fact that they were friendlier. Lost in your thoughts of Sans and other Monsters, you failed to hear a 'poof' sound next to you. The sudden weight of another person sitting on the couch is what broke you from your thoughts and made you quickly look to your right.

"Got it!" Sans exclaimed as he handed you your bag, you jumping back a bit in your seat from the sudden appearance.

"When did you get back downstairs?" You questioned him as you hesitantly took your bag, still surprised. The entire time he was gone, your eyes were glued to the only staircase in the house. 

"Just now," He nonchalantly stated, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning his back on the couch.

You noticed that you weren't going to get an answer out of the skeleton anytime sooner, so you dropped the question. Before you were given a chance to rummage through your bag for your phone, Papyrus barged into the living room with two plates of spaghetti. After handing Sans and yourself a plate of steamy pasta, Papyrus stood in the center of the room. "ENJOY THIS PASTA PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN, THEN GET PREPARED TO BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL!"

Poking at it with your fork, you saw that the noodles were overcooked and that the gravy was just crushed up tomatoes mixed with glitter. Doing your best to roll the noodles around your fork, you raised the inedible food up to your mouth. Before taking a bite out of it, you looked to Sans as if asking if it was ok to eat it. He gave you a little nod as he devoured his own food, so you went ahead and tasted it. The taste was indescribable and certainly was off the charts in it's own way. Unwillingly, you swallowed the pasta, setting the plate on your lap afterwards.

"So, what did you think?" Papyrus asked you, his voice not as loud as usual but still held his child-like enthusiasm.

"It's... unique," You had trouble finding the right words to describe his 'artisan's work'.

"WOWIE!" Papyrus's voice was back to it's normal intensity as he hopped up and down in joy, "I KNEW THAT MY SPAGHETTI WAS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

"Sure is," You felt that Papyrus was the kind of guy who needed an extra boost of self-confidence every now and then.

Papyrus approached you and took your plate, setting it on a nearby table. "WELL, NOW THAT YOU HAVE EATEN MY SPAGHETTI, IT IS TIME TO TAKE YOU TO ASGORE! COME NOW HUMAN!"

Asgore was the one Monster that Frisk had told you to avoid at all costs unless they were with you, so you didn't move from your spot on the couch when Papyrus asked you to. "I-I'm good" You simply spoke, cuddling up in the dark blue blanket again to show that you weren't going to move.

"QUIT MESSING AROUND, LET'S GO! THE SOONER WE GET THERE, THE SOONER UNDYNE MAKES ME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus was filled with excitement and you kinda felt bad for him knowing that that was the only way he could be 'popular'.

"Uhh..." You couldn't think of what to say that would be a good reason to stay besides the fact that Frisk commanded you to.

At that point, Sans stepped in and countered Papyrus, telling him, "But Paps didn't ya hear?"

"Hear what?" The younger skeleton inquired his brother, seeming very confused.

You too were confused and just listened to what Sans was going to say next.

"Humans have to wait a full hour after eating before going to the capital," Sans said, telling the most obvious lie possible.

You played along, adding, "It's true, you can't just make those things up."

You and Sans shared a slight chuckle at the irony of your sentence.

"OH, IN THAT CASE... BE READY IN EXACTLY AN HOUR HUMAN SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITAL. NYEHEHEHE!" With that, Papyrus retreated back into the kitchen with the dishes that he had barged in with.

"Hey, want to go somewhere that has real food?" Sans questioned you after a moment or two, standing up from the couch.

Your stomach grumbled at the thought of eating real food. "Does real food even exist down here?" You questioned, discarding the comfy blanket, putting on your bag, and rising from the couch as well.

"Of course it does. The Underground doesn't only consist of burnt spaghetti and spider pastries." Sans spoke as he led you to the front door of his house.

"Well how would I know?" You playfully whinned and then added, "By the way, thanks for saving me from your brother."

"No problem, but just remember that you owe me two," Sans responded, opening the door and leading you outside.

Just like when you went through the door of The Ruins, you were met with bright sunlight and little snow flurries. The snow seemed to glide down from the sky more calmly than the other day, making the scenery more majestic-like. You turned around for a millisecond to observe the skeletons' house. It was a two-story wooden building with three windows, one on each story and one on the door, and had a balcony on your right side. On their door was a green Christmas reef and some Christmas lights, leading you to believe that it was the holiday season for The Underground. A blanket of snow that covered their roof also added to the Christmasy feel. Next to their house on your right was a little shed, you believed it to be the skeletons' garage or something. To the left were two mailboxes, one full and one empty. You assumed that the full one was Sans's because Papyrus's had his name in big letters on it.Turning back around to walk with Sans, you asked, "What do you mean by two?"

"Well, who do ya think brought ya here in the first place?" Sans had a slight smirk and then added,"By the way, you're really heavy for a Human, I almost decided to leave ya out there from all the lifting I had to do."

"Hey! I'm not that heavy, I'm only 120lbs." You shot back at him, giggling a bit because you knew he was joking. "Also, thanks for that, I probably would've froze to death without your help."

"It's snow problem, you seemed like an ice girl so I'd feel bad if you died from something like that," Sans told a double pun, laughing a little and looking at you in the corner of his eye sockets as you walked alongside him.

You laughed a bit as well and noticed the blue tint return to Sans's face. "Two puns in one sentence, that's a bone-us," You attempted at making a bone-related pun, unable to think of any snow puns on the spot.

"Tibia honest, it's hard to come up with these things," You both laughed a lot this time, wondering how long you could keep this up.

"That one wasn't as humerous as I thought it'd be," You tried to keep up with his instant puns, he didn't even try.

"Come on kid, throw me a bone. Anyway, looks like we're here." You and Sans stopped trudging through the snow as he motioned to a small brick building that had a huge sign on it that read, "GRILLBY'S" and looked like some kinda bar. Sans walked up to the front door and held it open for you. "Humans first," he said as you blushed slightly at his gesture and wandered into the strange new place.

Just like you had expected, the place resembled some type of bar. There were two tables, one small in the corner and one larger in the middle, that were just for playing gambling games. To your right were two diner style booths and up ahead was a bar lined with bar stools. The place was crowded with random Monsters that you've never encountered before. As the two of you strolled in, all the Monsters seemed to know Sans and each one said hi to him in their own way. You felt like Sans was showing off a little, like how the quarterback of a football team would at school after they won the winning touchdown for their team. You felt this because he seemed to kind of walk in like he was the coolest person in The Underground, which you wouldn't disagree with. After saying hi to all of his friends, Sans led you to two seats at the bar and you both sat down.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool," You stated, never being in an actual bar before. 

"Yea it is. I come here all the time, especially when I'm on break from work." Sans replied, smiling an even bigger smile than before. Being at Grillby's seemed to make him extra happy, probably because it was such a friendly environment. 

A man made of fire emerged out from the kitchen of the bar and approached you two. "Hey Sans, not alone today I see," The fire Monster spoke, "Who's your friend?"

Sans told the Monster your name and then turned to you saying, "This is my friend Grillby, he owns the joint. He's the guy you go to to hook ya up with the good stuff."

You were curious of what Sans meant by that statement, but your curiosity soon turned to laughter when Grillby handed Sans a bottle of ketchup and Sans chugged it. "That was unexpected," You were in a fit of laughter, probably because Sans drank it like it was normal.

"What's so funny? Never seen a guy chug ketchup before?" He questioned you with a sight smirk, causing you to laugh even more.

"Nope." Was all you could manage to say before laughing again.

"Anyway, whaddya want to eat? Fries or Burgers?" Sans asked you as Grillby handed him another bottle of ketchup.

"Uh, I'll take the burger, I'm starving," You chose your food, kinda bewildered of why there was only two things on the menu but decided you didn't care enough to look into it.

"Grillby, we'll take two burgers," Sans announced to Grillby, taking a sip of his ketchup bottle.

"Why do you drink ketchup?" You finally asked Sans, kinda wanting to try it and see if it was like some weird Monster beverage or something.

Sans simply replied stating, "Well, since The Underground is a dry place for real alcohol, the Monsters here just drink soda. But what they don't know is that condiments are stronger and sweeter than soda, that's why. Plus, I hate soda and they don't serve water here."

"Oh, can I try some?" You inquired, you never drank ketchup before and wondered if it could really simulate getting drunk and stuff.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I can't wait to start next chapter, so much progression has already happened between the two lol. Do you guys think that ketchup can really simulate getting drunk?*


	7. The Best Way To Bond Is With Ketchup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I got so many kudos and comments since last chapter! Thank you so much guys! To show my appreciation, here's a new chapter and possibly another one by friday!*

When you asked to try some, Sans just simply shrugged and handed you the bottle, "Sure, knock yourself out. Though, it's nothing different from Human ketchup."

"I don't care," Was your response, taking a swig of the awkward beverage immediately after. You took a moment after drinking the odd drink and then turned to Sans, spinning towards him in the bar stool. You tried to act cool and said, "That actually tastes pretty good, but it's nothing like real alcohol." 

"I don't know, maybe you should drink the whole thing first," Was all Sans replied, holding in a laugh that you didn't notice.

Without second thought, you chugged the rest of the ketchup bottle, slamming it down on the counter when you were done. It still had no effect on you besides making you feel a bit more energetic; Probably from all the sugar. "Still the same," You told Sans, watching him burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" You obliviously questioned, feeling your face heat up because you felt that you embarrassed yourself by accident in front of Sans.

"You're so naive, of course ketchup doesn't do anything when you drink it, it's just a condiment!" Sans calmed down from his laughter a bit but let a chuckle escape every so often.

"You're such a jerk!" You scolded a bit playfully, punching him as hard as you could in his arm, having no affect from your extreme weakness.

Sans finally halted his laughter and then just smiled back at you, shrugging like how jerks do when you accuse them of being one. "I can't help it, it's in my bones."

"That wasn't even a good pun you bonehead," You both shared a laugh as you said that, Grillby coming out with your food at the same time.

"Two burgers," Grillby repeated the order from earlier, setting the two plates of actual food in front of Sans and yourself.

"Thanks dude," You thanked the fire creature, finally happy to eat something edible.

"No problem," Grillby slightly smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

For a while, you found yourself inspecting your food, hoping that it was an actual burger. _'Is this gonna be another prank? What if the burger is just a rock or something? What if it's not even real and just turns out to be some rubbery fake food?'_   were thoughts that clouded your mind. Of course, you always had to overthink everything, always feeling like it makes yourself seem weird when you're like that. Cautiously, you picked up the burger and instantly knew it was real food by how fluffy the buns felt. Unable to go on any longer without food, you took a huge bite out of it. It felt like the best thing that you had eaten in days; Being the only thing that you had eaten in days. "This is so good!" You exclaimed, your mouth full of food and you not caring how gross you probably looked.

"It's better with ketchup," Sans chuckled a bit, already halfway done his burger as he slid you the bottle he was drinking from. 

"True," You giggled a little, taking the ketchup off the table to apply it to your meal. After removing your top bun, you tilted the ketchup bottle 180 degrees and gave it a little pat on the bottom to get it on your burger. Unexpectedly though, the cap fell off of the bottle and your burger was gone. In place of your burger was a massive red glob on your plate, seeming to hold your precious food hostage. You knew that you were never allowed to be happy for too long, life doesn't work like that.

"Sans! What the hell?!" You instantly turned to Sans and shouted at him, this time there was no playfulness in your voice. 

"Whoa, you ok? Looks like you're seeing red," Sans broke into another fit of laughter, he was really enjoying himself.

You, on the other hand, were not. "Sans I'm starving! That wasn't cool!" You folded your arms and attempted to glare at him but ended up pouting instead. 

Noticing that he had stepped over the line a bit, Sans stopped laughing and apologized. "Sorry _____, I won't do that again." He saw that you still weren't happy with a simple 'sorry', so Sans then said. "Here, you can have my food."

When he slid his half eaten food towards you, you glared a little less at his gesture but still commented, "It's bitten."

"I can fix that," Sans stated, using a knife that was on the table and cutting off the disgusting part. He smiled at you nervously after that, saying, "There ya go."

"You're lucky that I'm hungry..." You replied, basically devouring the food before anything else bad could happen. For some reason, you couldn't stay mad at Sans. Unlike all the other guys you had ever known, Sans was different. You felt that he would never be genuinely mean to you.

-

About an hour passed after that moment, being one of the most relaxing hours of your life. Literally, it was just you and Sans talking and sharing puns. Nothing really eventful happened during that time, besides noticeable blushes from you two every now and then when the other would say something adorable or complement the other. For example, at one point Sans was talking about how he encountered a cat during one of his sentry watches and how he ended up napping with the cat on the job. You found yourself picturing him with a cat sleeping next to him, finding it to be one of the cutest images ever, accidently letting yourself blush while deep in your thoughts. Or at one point you found Sans blushing a little when you told him that his jacket looked adorable on him even though it was a few sizes too big. That hour was a memory that you and Sans were going to treasure forever.

The next eventful moment however is a moment that you laugh at every time you think of it. It wasn't big but it was pretty funny when you saw Sans's reaction.

So, as you and Sans were getting ready to leave Grillby's and head back to his house, Grillby approached you two, still behind the counter. He seemed to set a drink with a mini umbrella in it in front of you. You were about to stand up but sat back down when the beverage was placed in front of you. Sans and yourself exchanged confused looks and then you both turned your attention to Grillby as he said, "Compliments of the guy from over there"

Grillby motioned to a rabbit that sat at the larger gambling table, he gave you a little wave. The bunny wore a black hoodie and tried to act cool when you glanced at him. You then glanced at Sans and noticed something off about him. His pupils were glowing dim like before but instead of worried, he seemed to look mad this time. You almost giggled a little at how you could make this stranger that you just met get jealous over another stranger that you didn't even know. It was unrealistic for you, of all people, to be in the strange situation. After observing the two for a minute, you then looked at the drink. It seemed like it was a mimosa, which didn't make any sense whatsoever. "I thought you said The Underground was a dry place?" You commented to Sans, watching his pupils slowly become a bit bright when you tore him from his thoughts. However, they were still focused on the guy while you talked to him.

"I also said that ketchup could simulate getting drunk," Sans responded, losing his glare at the guy for a moment and slightly smiling at you. He then took your arm and pulled it until you stumbled off the stool, standing up. "We should really get going, it's getting crowded in here."

He began to drag you away from the bar but you broke free and took the drink, bringing it with you. When you obtained your beverage though, Sans then took your other hand and began forcing you out of the restaurant.  "Sure," You replied to his comment sarcastically, "That's why we are leaving, especially right after I get a free drink." You sipped the mimosa, it not being as bad as you thought it would be. Of course you were eighteen so you were still underaged, but you have had mimosas every now and then and you had grown to love them. 

As you two passed by the guy's table, you wanted to see Sans's reaction if you said thanks for the drink. So you pretended to be extremely cheerful and announced, "Thanks for the mimosa! That was really sweet of you!" and gave him a big smile. While doing so, you felt the grip of Sans's hand tighten around yours and his pace became faster. Without even touching the doors, he opened them and led you back into the coldness of the outside. Bright 'sunlight' blinded you as the doors flung open. The endless recital of snowflakes still took place, each one dancing and spinning in their own way. Everytime when you encountered the scenery of the snow and light, you found it to be majestic no matter what was happening. If you didn't get cold so fast, you would've probably lived outside the entire time that you were in The Underground, or at least Snowdin. 

Almost the entire way back, Sans held a firm grip around your hand. When you two passed by the town's Christmas tree that Sans had told you about during that uneventful hour, you finally broke the silence between you two. "Uh Sans."

Sans's head seemed to twitch slightly, like he was being brought out of a deep thought. His grip loosened a bit and he looked back at you. "Yeah?" 

"You're uh, still dragging me by the hand," You awkwardly brought it to his attention. As much as you liked him holding your hand, it was still pretty awkward for you.

Instantly he let go of your hand, blushing and scratching the back of his head like an anime character, "Sorry, I wasn't thinkin'."

"It's fine," You nonchalantly stated and moved up some to walk next to him.

When you attempted to though, you felt a pressure in your chest. You immediately stopped in place and held where it hurt, the pain instantly going away. This shocked you, but you felt it was probably a one time thing and shrugged it off. Noticing that Sans got pretty far, you caught up with him and strolled next to him.Being a little silly and trying to make Sans cheerful again, you shook your drink in front of him. "Look at my cute lil' drink, it has an umbrella."

"I've seen cuter," was Sans's reply as he stuffed his hands into his coat pocket. He seemed to have some of his smile back and looked from the drink to you.

You two passed Sans's and Papyrus's mailboxes as you responded, "Like what? And animals don't count."

As he opened the door and led you both inside his house once again, the first time that you actually walked inside, Sans stared into your eyes and only spoke one word: "You."

Immediately you froze at the entrance of the door, your face as red as a strawberry, and before you could say anything, Papyrus ran into the livingroom. "OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN, I SAID ONE HOUR NOT THREE!"

"Lost track of time, sorry bro. Didn't mean to rattle your bones," Sans chuckled and then added, "Also, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should just turn her in tomorrow, let her rest a bit."

Papyrus looked at you and then agreed with Sans saying, "FINE! BUT NO LATER!" Then Papyrus turned to you, "HUMAN! I'M SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER DAY BEFORE GOING TO THE CAPITAL! I KNOW HOW UPSET YOU MAY FEEL BUT WORRY NOT! WE SHALL GO FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING, SO LIKE AT NOON!"

You giggled slightly and then told Papyrus, "Ok then."

After that, Papyrus ran upstairs yelling, "NOW, TIME FOR MY STORY BROTHER!" The only sound that night that you heard from him after that was the slam of his door.

"Thanks... again," You smiled slightly at Sans.

Sans smiled back at you, both of you blushing slightly from thoughts of the comment he made moments ago. He simply said, "No prob, but now you owe me three now. Goodnight." 

With that he lazily walked up the staircase and you watched him disappear yet again. Before he was completely gone though, you shouted up to him, "Wait, where's the bathroom?"

"Last door on the right in the upstairs hallway," was the last thing you heard him say that night.

"Thanks!" You thanked him, being completely left alone for the first time in days.

Before doing anything, you set your drink on the table near the front door. You decided to finish it tomorrow, knowing from Sans that nothing in The Underground spoils or becomes bad from being left out. Remembering that your bag was on the couch, you made your way to it. You picked it up and let it dangle from your right hand, basically dragging it as you tiredly journeyed to the bathroom. You were beginning to come down from the slight sugar high that you had from the ketchup, making you feel really sluggish and lethargic. Still, you made it up the stairs and observed the upstairs for the first time. There were four doors, two on your left and two on your right. The first one on your left said, "PAPYRUS'S ROOM" painted straight across the top-middle of the door. As you continued to walk down the corridor, you finally made it to the last door on the right. Before going into the bathroom though, you observed the last door on the left. It seemed to be emitting a light made of different colors from underneath of it. Too tired to ask questions, you entered the bathroom.

When you walked in, you were greeted with a shower on your left, and a sink, mirror, and toilet to your right. Curious of how you looked, you approached the mirror first. You examined yourself, seeing that you were wearing your purple and black flannel, brown shirt with a little fox on it, and jeans. Your hair was all knotted and messed up from the fall, though you were too tired to fix it at the moment. The rest of your image was blocked out by the sink that sat under the mirror. When you began to walked away from the mirror and begin your nightly routines, you slowly back tracked and glanced at yourself once again. "Purple and Black flannel...?" You thought aloud. That's when it hit you: You were wearing entirely different clothes than when you first fell down into The Underground. Hastily, you rummaged through your bag. Your clothes weren't in there but your phone was. This led you to believe that maybe the skeleton brothers did something with your clothes; You decided to ask them the next day.

You had checked your phone though, still greeted with nothing but the time and date. It showed that despite the sunlight outside, it was almost 11:00pm and only a day since you last checked. This surprised you but you didn't care enough, all you wanted to do was sleep. So you quickly did your nightly routine and plopped down on the couch, falling into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I just made up the bunny guy, he isn't real*  
> **What do you guys think that the pressure in the chest is? And no it's not from the ketchup lol**  
> ****Yay, so much ReaderxSans moments, I love writing those***  
> ****How did reader change clothes? What do you guys think? XD****


	8. Texting Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this took so long! I've been super busy! I hope you guys like it!*  
> **Also, thanks for all the comments and kudos! You guys are the best!**  
> ***Sorry, this chapter is kind of short***

_Yet again, you were greeted with the once calming but now horrifying purplish void. Last time, you had gracefully descended to the bottom yourself, but this time was different. As you began to wonder why you were in the heart of your SOUL again, an invisible force began dragging you down to the bottom. You struggled to float upwards and beat the force, but as you did so it seemed that the dragging seemed to increase in speed. Closer and closer you came towards the bottom, still struggling despite the fall increase. As you glanced down at the floor of your SOUL, you saw that the cracks from the other night still scarred it, causing you to panic even more than you already were. It seemed that you were actually being sucked into the hole that you had accidently created the other night as well. Instinctively, you cried out for help into the never-ending darkness. Though as you predicted since you were in the heart of your SOUL alone, nobody came. Only seconds away from the hole that had devoured you the other day, you decided to shut your eyes again. You thought that closing your eyes would help since every time you had been in a falling situation, you had always been saved while doing so. As you felt yourself enter the unwelcoming pit, you hoped that your theory was right. Surprisingly, it was._

* * *

 

~ February 27th, 2016, Sans's House/WaterFall~

Your Horoscope~ It is easier to just go where you are told to go and do what you are told to do in life -- but if you do that, you will never know if where you end up is where you really wanted to be! So today, it's important for you to get back in control of the decisions you're making in life. Don't give the decision-making power over to someone else just because doing the necessary research is too tiring or the choice you really want to make might alienate some people. You have to go your own way!

* * *

 Hastily, you sat up, accidently pushing the dark blue blanket onto the ground. For a second, you forgot where you were and expected to awaken in your room. But instead of your room, you were on the same cozy green couch as before. Observing the room,  you noticed that the same brightness of the magical sun in the sky filled it with a luminous light, just as it had the day before. Unable to tell if it was still nighttime or daytime, you slipped your phone out of your pocket and checked it. Still, no notifications showed on the screen, yet the time still continued to be loyal and showed up. It read "5:18AM" which was pretty early for you. Doing what you normally did after waking up, you laid on the couch and stared at your phone's screen. After admiring an adorable picture of Dipper Pines that stood as your lock screen background, you typed in your password and heard the familiar click noise of it granting you access. Everything was different, besides your background picture of Adrien Agreste. All of your apps had turned into knock-offs of what they used to be. For example, instead of Instagram, the app was called MonsterGram and instead of Twitter it was called Tweeter. Other examples include YouTube being called MeTube and Skype being called Groundpe. Clicking through the different apps, you realized that someone already made accounts for you. Whoever did it made your username for everything "PurpleSOUL8" and your bio, "The new Human who fell into The Underground, possible the answer to the prophecy." Also, you were already following a bunch of Monsters, which seemed to be the only race on all the apps besides yourself being Human. "Well that explains my lack in notifications..." You talked to yourself as you studied the apps.

Deciding to look through all that stuff later, you exited out of the apps and checked your contacts. You figured since you had some alone time that you should try and contact a family member or friend to tell them that you were alright. Scrolling through your endless contacts, some of which were people you had only met once, you finally came across the contact "Dad." Hitting the button delicately, sitting up to talk, you heard the phone ring once. A robotic male's voice followed that ring saying, _"Sorry darling but numbers on the other side of the barrier can't receive phone calls from you, feel free to leave a message though. If they ever get close enough to the barrier, they may just receive it. Toodles."_ "Ok then..." You mumbled as you exited out of the call, knowing that your parents lived three hours away and probably weren't going to climb the mountain anytime soon. 

Still sitting up, you were too tired to physically get up and lazily swiped through your contacts. Each and every name was bolded in a jet black color and had the same font. Though as you approached the end of your contact list, you saw one that stood out from the others. It was in a different font that you had seen before but couldn't name unless someone told you what it was, and instead of jet black it seemed to glow a light blue. The contact was named, "Blue." Curiously, you clicked on the odd contact and looked under the information. There was some type of creature in the profile picture, which looked like some beast made of bones which was glowing blue and looked as if it was about to shoot someone with a hyperbeam. To be honest, it was one of the coolest profile pictures you had ever seen. The only other thing under the information of the contact was a weird number which only read, "1612-326." There were three options though, just like how a Human's number would have: Text, Call, or Facetime. Having nothing else to do besides waiting for Sans and or Papyrus to get up, you pressed the text button. Yet again, it was different. As you typed, the font was different than it normally was. Instead of whatever the normal font was, it was a font where each letter was shaped out of bones. When you highlighted the word you were typing, the phone identified the font as "Sketch Bones" which you found to be the most adorable font ever. Also, your words glowed a purplish color rather than the usual black. Loving the new updates to your phone, you typed away. As any other person who would find a random contact in their phone would do, the first thing you texted was, "Who are you?"

Moments later you got a reply in the same font and color as the contact was. "etch." was all the text said.

"Etch who?" You inquired, being the naive person you are.

"bless you." The stranger replied, causing you to giggle a bit after realizing what you walked into.

You typed back, "Lol, good one," and leaned back on the couch.

"knock knock." Was the next thing that popped up.

To see the person's reaction you responded with, "Come in." Instantly you began laughing, awaiting the response.

It took some time before the unknown contact replied, "lol i've never seen that answer before. you're good at this.then again I already know you're pretty funny."

You don't know why but you felt yourself blush slightly; you always blushed whenever anyone complimented you. As you began to type your response, you heard Papyrus yell from upstairs, "SANS WAKE UP! TODAY IS THE DAY THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BECOMES POPULAR, AND I'M NOT GOING TO DELAY THE OCCASION ANY LONGER THAN I'VE ALREADY HAD! SO GET UP LAZY BONES!"

In mid-type you checked the time and saw that it was already 6:23AM. "That went by fast," you thought aloud and finished typing, "Thanks?"

You were hoping to text the stranger even more, finding them to be amusing, but when your phone vibrated, the message read, "no prob. anyways, i gotta go so i'll talk to ya later. see ya."

"Boo..." You booed at your phone aloud and turned it off, stuffing it back into your pocket. You never recieved texts like that so you were pretty upset but decided not to dwell on it.

Hearing a 'poof' sound to your right, you heard Sans shout, "Boo!"

Surprised, you let out a yelp and fell off of the couch. "Rude," you scolded a little playfully and stood up.

"Well your 'boo' wasn't scary enough," Sans said, laughing.

"I didn't mean that kind of boo," You whined as Sans stood up as well.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and simply shrugged, still smiling his signature smile. 

"Question, where do you keep coming from?" You asked the skeleton, hoping for an actual answer that time.

"Magic." Sans answered, sounding and doing the same gesture that you once saw on Spongebob when he had emphasized, "Imagination."

"Yeah, right," You sarcastically responded.

"It's true, remember where you are." Sans chuckled a little at how dumb you were being.

"Yeah, right," You said genuinely that time, being brought back to the reality that magic actually existed and that you can use it too.

Just then, Papyrus jumped excitedly down the stairs and turned to you, "GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HAVE SLEPT WELL! ARE YOU READY TO EMBARK ON OUR JOURNEY TO THE CAPITAL?"

You looked to Sans, hoping he would save you yet again, but instead he just shrugged. Turning back towards Papyrus you hesitantly answered, "I-I guess so."

"GOODIE! FOLLOW ME HUMAN SO THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN LEAD YOU TO THE CAPITAL!" Papyrus frolicked to the front door and smiled a big smile at you.

"You'll be fine," You heard Sans say as you slowly picked up your bag and began to follow Papyrus.

Taking his word for it, you gained a new feeling of confidence and followed Papyrus out the door.

Yet again, you were greeted with the radiant artificial sunlight and waltzing snowflakes. Yet again, the sight still had the majestic feeling to it that you had felt the first time seeing it. Yet again, you remembered Frisk's warning about Asgore and yet again you felt that Sans would never lie to you so you kept your confidence and went onwards.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yet again, I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter lol I'll try to update more often*  
> **~Sarcasum~ I wonder who Blue could be.. hmm.. it's a toughy**  
> *** We're off to see Asgore, the wonderful ruler of New Home XD***  
> ****Question for you guys: I was thinking of making another book to be a series to this one where it's the same thing but Sans's POV, should I?  
> *****Also, what are your predictions for next chapter?*****


	9. Dark Blue Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love all the kudos and comments guys, thanks so much! In return, here's another chapter!*

Tiny snowflakes attacked you as you disrupted their peaceful dance, sunlight blinding you to their advantage. Putting up an arm to defend against the bright sunlight, you tried your best to follow the skeleton to wherever the capital was. As the two of you walked though, you noticed that the soft snow under your feet began fading out into a hard rock. Papyrus seemed to have led you into some sort of cavern, the floor glittering with priceless jewels that you probably would've taken if you weren't so tired at the moment. Like the majestic sight that you had witnessed at Snowdin, the cavern seemed to have an enchanting feeling to it as well, almost mystical like. However, you prefered the snow over the cavern anyday.  Interrupting Papyrus's hums and occasional "nyehs", you questioned, "Where are we? Is this place the capital?"

Still walking and turning to talk to you, Papyrus cheerfully answered, "No, this place is known as Waterfall! The capital is all the way in Hotland, which is miles away, human!"

Papyrus was talking lower than normal which kinda interested you, but not enough to ask why. "Isn't there a faster way than walking?" You questioned.

"Sadly no, but I do know a way that would be shorter than walking all the way to the Capital!" Papyrus beamed at the idea he had come up with.

"What is it?" You continued with your never ending questions, always wanting to know more.

Basically walking in front of you, backwards, Papyrus replied, "I can just take you to Undyne's house! She's basically Asgore but much cooler, you guys would get along fine!"

Before you got to ask who Undyne was, you both entered another cavern inside the cavern. In the room was one crystal-like blue flower, a sentry station, and a sleeping Sans. It had sparkled just as brightly as the room before it, amazing you. Approaching the flower to analyze it while Papyrus walked up to his brother, you heard a voice, almost like a whisper. It spoke, "I can't hurt her like I did with Frisk, I should probably assemble a meeting to sort things out..." Befuzzled, you stared at the flower for a short while and then turned to look where the skeleton brothers were.

"Sans, get up!" Papyrus semi-yelled, still not going full out like you were used to.

"But I'm resting my bones..." Sans lazily stated, still half asleep, his head nuzzled in his arms.

"Not funny Sans, you're on the job!" Papyrus scolded.

"We already caught a Human, didn't we?" Sans pulled his head up from the tabletop of the sentry station and propped it up on both hands.

 "W-well... umm... yes! But that's not an excuse to be lazy! Being a sentry means that you have to put a lot of back-bone into your work. Nyehehe!" Papyrus laughed at his pun.

"Ya know what, you're right bro. Man, what would I do without a cool bro like you to keep my life in check," Sans's reply surprised you, but then again you knew by then how much he tried to make his brother feel confident.

"Your life would be nothing without me!" Papyrus confidently said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to take the Human to Undyne so that I can be POPULAR!" He then began marching away, down another path of the cavern.

"Man, you'll love Undyne, she just kills to meet Humans," Sans lazily told you, you not knowing that it was actually a pun till later on.

"Really?" You asked, there you go again with those questions. "Who is Undyne anyways?"

Still leaning on his hands, Sans responded, "She's the head of The Royal Guard; all Monsters love her."

"Ok then," You said and decided it was about time that you followed Papyrus. Before you began your tedious walk again, another question bombarded your thoughts, so you asked, "Hey Sans. Is that blue flower like, living or something? 'Cause I could've swore it spoke to me."

He chuckled, "Hell no, what do you think this is? Some magical fantasy land?" Chuckling again he continued, "But seriously, they aren't living. It's called an Echo Flower, and it just repeats the last thing it heard. Hear, watch." Sans said a quick pun and then went quiet for a slight moment, saying soon after, "Sans is the coolest guy in The Underground." He then motioned to the flower so you quietly walked up to it and listened.

Surely enough it spoke, "Sans is the coolest guy in The Underground."

"That's so cool!" You stated, Waterfall almost becoming as majestic as Snowdin.

In the distance, you could hear Papyrus yell, "HUMAN, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?!" 

"There it is," You subconsciously spoke.

"There what is?" Sans curiously asked.

"Nothing," You replied, "Also, I should get going. See ya later I suppose."  

"Alright, I'll have an eye socket out for you during your journey," Sans oddly commented as you hurried to catch up with Papyrus.

As you reached the end of the room, you noticed something weird. You and Papyrus had left the house before Sans and somehow he was at his sentry station. Realizing his sudden appearance, you turned around to ask Sans how he got there. But as you turned around, he was gone and there was a sign that read, "be back soon, went to go eat food."

Shrugging, you turned back around and hurried to meet up with Papyrus.

-

 About an hour later, the two of you finally reached Undyne's house. To be quick with the details, let's just say it took a lot of puzzles and Monster encounters to get there. Anyways, the house resembled a giant sea monster, one half white and nice and the other half black and scary. It kinda reminded you of yin and yang, the white half being the good personality to cancel out the evil personality that was black. You found it to be really cool. Besides the epic sea monster house, there was a punching dummy sitting off to the left of you, seeming to be irritated from the battle that you and Papyrus had with it moments before. 

Breaking you from your thoughts, Papyrus said, "Ok, so when we go in, just follow my amazing lead!"

"Ok..." You nervously replied and approached the door, standing behind Papyrus for safety.

"Oh!" Papyrus randomly yelled, giving you a mini heart attack. "Give her this, she loves these!" He handed you a bone-shaped item wrapped in wrapping paper.

Your nervousness went down a bit when he handed you the gift. _'Maybe she won't as murderous as Frisk said she was,'_ you thought to yourself and then said to Papyrus, "Ok. Thanks for the help Papyrus." 

"No problem! That's what The Great Papyrus is here for, helping friends in need!" Papyrus stated, knocking loudly on the door nonstop until Undyne answered it.

"Who's there?" She sarcastically asked, Papyrus not understanding the sarcasm.

"The Great Papyrus and the Human he has captured!" He happily answered, the door literally being thrown off it's hinges as she opened it.

When Undyne opened the door, you finally got to see her for the first time. She had amazing, long orange hair pulled up in a ponytail that you envied and an eyepatch on her left eye. Undyne was wearing a black tank-top to show off her muscles and a pair of blue jeans along with combat boots. Also, she looked exactly as a human except her skin was a bluish color and she had gills on her neck and fish dorsal fins for ears. And she towered over you, being exactly as tall as Papyrus was. You felt like a toddler compared to them. 

After taking looks between Papyrus and yourself, Undyne shouted, "No fucking way! You _actually_ caught one?"

"Yup!" Papyrus proudly smiled, hands on his hips and his cape flowy graciously behind him.

"Awesome!! Now we can finally fuck up the barrier and leave this shit place!" Undyne was then beaming with happiness as much as Papyrus was.

"I thought the barrier couldn't be broken?" You awkwardly said in a question.

"What the hell do you know about the barrier punk?" Undyne spat at you, "The king needs seven Human SOULs to break the barrier and so far we have six. You're the seventh that we have been looking for for years."

"W-Wait, you're g-gonna take my S-SOUL?" You cowardly asked, taking a few steps back, holding a spot in your chest that began to glow purple. You began to realize why Frisk had wanted you to wait for them in Snowdin.

"She's just borrowing it! When Asgore is done with the barrier and everyone is freed, we can all hangout again!" Papyrus reassured you and then turned to Undyne, "Right?"

"Pssh no! Human scum like her that fall down here and get captured, they are only kept alive until all SOULs are captured. Just their SOULs, their bodies get thrown aside like garbage," Undyne explained, giving you a murderous look.

"T-That's not very nice!" Papyrus's smile faded into a sad face and looked as if he was going to cry. 

"Well that's the job of a sentry and Royal Guardsman, to capture Humans to kill them and take their SOULs. And it's pretty nice for what Humans did to us, to me. Ya think I was born missing an eye? Plus, all Humans are selfish, uncaring dicks and deserve to die where they stand." She began approaching you, causing you to back up even more.

"I-I'm not a jerk..." You felt yourself beginning to cry, mostly because you were scared as shit. Also because curse words made you feel really uncomfortable.

"Yeah Undyne! She is actually a really nice person, she even complimented my spaghetti! Please don't kill her! Can't you just take the next Human that falls down?!" Papyrus was trying his best to save you and you admired him for still believing in you, even though Undyne didn't.

"How 'bout this?" Undyne inched closer, the murderous glint in her eyes still not leaving. "I fight the Human. If she wins, I'll wait for the next one. But I win, and I take her SOUL directly to Asgore."

"Ok! I bet she can kick your butt... I mean ass!" Papyrus cheered for you to win, even though the battle didn't start yet.

"L-Let's not rush into things now..." You waved your hands in front of you, the bone being in one, still backing up. You noticed that what Sans said earlier about Undyne was a pun and mentally laughed. Then you wished he was there at the moment to save you yet again. Realizing that your SOUL glowed a bright purple under your fox shirt, making the whole upper half of the fox purple, panic flew through you as the fish began her attack.

"Too late punk!' Undyne laughed and threw a spear at you.

Instinctively, you shut your eyes and held the bone in front of you and it deflected the attack. Hearing a quiet "Ping" noise, you slowly opened your eyes and watched the spear deflect back at Undyne. 

Casually dodging said spear, Undyne spoke, "Good one, I'll make sure to go a lot harder on you now that I know that you're pretty clever."

The fight went on like that for a while, spears coming from different directions and you being quick to use the bone to deflect them. But as the fight stayed at a stalemate, you always refusing to fight during your turn, Undyne got impatient.

Both of you panting from all the dodging, Undyne choked out, "I.. I didn't think I'd have to do this but... you leave me no choice. You survive this and... I guess I'll let ya off the hook... asshole."

Without giving you time to think, Undyne summoned about a hundred spears at once on all sides of you but not above you, boxing you in where you were. Almost instantly, they all attacked you at once. Having no other choice, you took your chances and jumped. When you jumped though, the pain in your chest returned and you felt gravity pulling you back down. Gripping your chest, oddly where your SOUL is, you fell to the ground. About to cry, realizing you haven't saved and would go back a day in time, you felt yourself defy gravity again, but you didn't do anything. Higher and higher you flew, rising above all the killer spears. Bewildered, you let go of your chest and looked around, noticing that the fox on your shirt was now glowing dark blue instead of purple. Assuming that the change in color is what rescued you, you thanked God for not letting you die and graciously floated back down to the ground. When your feet met the ground, your SOUL turned back to purple quickly, causing you to feel heavier than before. 

"YOU DID IT HUMAN!" Papyrus chortled in joy, running up to you to hug you.

"Papyrus, what did I say about voice tone when you're in Waterfall?" Undyne sounded like a mother scolding her child.

"Sorry Undyne..." Papyrus apologized halfway away from you and then repeated what he said but lower, "You did it human! I had faith in you the whole time!"

"Thanks Papyrus," The two of you hugged for a moment and then Papyrus let go, sadly stating, "Too bad the present we got for Undyne is now ruined."

"That's ok, I don't need anymore of them," Undyne instantly replied to Papyrus and then turned to you saying, "I guess you're alright for a Human. But if you try anything funny, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard that it will crack your SOUL in two."

Gulping, you said, "I promise I won't do anything bad."

"Good," Undyne semi-growled, not believing you. Turning happy randomly she then said, "Now, I believe it is 12:00PM. You know what that means, right Papyrus?"

"PASTA TIME!" Papyrus shouted, Undyne giving him a glare. "I mean... Pasta time!"

"Pasta Time?" You asked, completely confused, still wondering what happened to you during the battle.

"Yeah! Pasta Time! It's a fun time of the day where Undyne teaches me how to cook, you'll love it!" Papyrus answered, dragging you inside of Undyne's house.

The last thing you wanted to do was spend another moment with her, but of course, things rarely went your way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In case if I never include it in the actual story, Papyrus isn't allowed to yell as loud in Waterfall because of all the Echo Flowers*  
> **Fun Fact: Sans quote, "Hear watch" was originally a typo lol**  
> ***What are your guys' predictions for next or future chapters?***


	10. Embarrassment and Favors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMG 1000 hits and 9 bookmarks, you guys are the best!*  
> **I hope you guys like this chapter, I was laughing a lot while writing it. It was so awkward and funny to write lol**

When you entered Undyne's house, it wasn't how you imagined it to be. The floor was tiled with a light blue and yellow color, and the walls were painted baby blue and speckled with pink fish. Her house was basically a kitchen with a piano to your left and a giant, anime-like sword to your right. It seemed pretty cozy for someone as aggressive as Undyne. Speaking of Undyne, you couldn't help but wonder what had happened during that battle. You were about to be kabobed by hundreds of magical spears and then you suddenly rose above them. Check that, your body suddenly rose above them. Whatever you did or whatever happened, you hoped it would happen again if you almost died in a future battle. Of course, in the midst of your thoughts, Undyne's voice brought you back to reality.

"Welcome to my wonderful home, asswipe!" Undyne greeted you with a friendly smile. You weren't sure if she still hated you or if she was genuinely trying to be nice.

Confused, you responded, "Uhh... thanks?"

"She has one of the best homes in all of The Underground!" Papyrus added, making huge hand gestures to show his point. "And she has the best stoves for making spaghetti!"

"Damn right I do!" You could hear Undyne's voice become more aggressive despite its friendly tone. "Let's start this session!"

"Ok! I'll get the ingredients!" Papyrus ran to her fridge and cabinets and basically raided them.

"Come on, punk!" Undyne grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the cooking area, cutting off all circulation in your right arm. "Papyrus, hand us the tomatoes!"

"Ok!" Papyrus threw tomatoes at Undyne and she let go of your arm, catching the vegetables gracefully.

Taking a knife out of one of the cabinets, she handed it to you and said, "Here, cut up these vegetables like they're your worst enemy."

"O-Ok..." You hesitantly took the knife and delicately cut the tomatoes. "Like this?"

Undyne sighed and roughly took the knife from you, "No dumbass, like this!" She then began murdering the helpless tomatoes, getting red juice all over both of your clothes.

"Sorry," You simply said, really sad that she ruined one of your favorite outfits.

"It's fine," Undyne smiled again and then led you over to a pot on the stove. Papyrus had put it there and filled it with water while you were cutting the tomatoes. "Here's the spaghetti!" Papyrus threw a bag of spaghetti at you and you almost dropped it.

"Put it in the pot like you're dunking someone!" Undyne yelled, excited to watch you put noodles into a pot.

"Ok?" You gradually dumped the noodles into the pot, making sure not to have the burning water splash you.

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong!" Undyne took the bag from you, just like the knife, and then dunked the bag into the pot. Acid-like water splashed you and you tried to keep quiet about how much pain you were in.

"I'll turn up the heat!" Papyrus told Undyne, cranking the heat of the stove onto it's highest setting.

"It's not hot enough!" Undyne was impatient for the food to cook and ended up turning the oven on, putting it on it's highest setting as well. 

"I don't think that's a good idea," You tried to warn them of how dangerous the situation was.

"Of course it's a good idea! Undyne thought of it!" Papyrus reassured you, making you more worried than before.

Silently you took your now sauce covered bag off your back and dug through it. Without taking the Ocramid out, you tapped it and then quickly put your bag back on. No way were you going to redo everything that had happened so far. Though, you kinda wished that you saved _before_ your clothes got all messed up. 

Warmer and warmer the room became, making you feel like you were on fire. "You know what this needs?" Undyne asked, digging through one of her cabinets. 

"What?" You questioned, still scared of the situation you were in.

"Glitter! To make the spaghetti glimmer with amazingness!" Papyrus answered for Undyne, receiving a devious nod from the fish as she took out the glitter.

"Wait a sec..." You thought aloud, "Glitter is flammable!"

As you said the fact though, she dumped the glitter into the pot and the entire kitchen exploded. The massive amounts of smoke and heat made you feel dizzy as you heard a high-pitched buzz in your ears. You couldn't see Papyrus or Undyne anywhere and you could only hear muffled voices. The last thing you heard before you passed out was someone calling your name. It sounded a lot like Sans.

-

_Before you even opened your eyes, you knew where you were from the familiar floating feeling. Unwillingly, you opened your eyes. "God damnit! Why? Why can't I just have a moment of rest for once in my life?!" You had enough of the void bullshit. Every time you would start off floating and then you would get dragged into the cracks one way or another. Done with it, you folded your arms and annoyedly stated, "Alright, let's get this over with." Pleased with your consent to be dragged into the same hole, the void began sucking you into it. Closer and closer you came to it, but you never shut your eyes. You didn't care anymore, you just were hoping to wake up and not find your body burnt to a crisp. But what happened this time surprised you._

_As you approached the bottom of the void, you saw the familiar cracks and holes from before. Though, it seemed like there were more that time. Noticing how much you actually cared about not going into the holes again, you attempted to stop yourself from entering the unwelcoming darkness. However, like you predicted, it only made you fall faster. Shutting your eyes inches from the hole, you found yourself touching the floor that time instead. Complete confusion and shock washed over you as you felt yourself standing instead of falling; the gravity no longer pushing you to the ground. Quickly, you opened your eyes. The sight before you was astonishing and peculiar. Every single crack and hole that had scarred the bottom of the Heart of your SOUL was glowing a bluish color; a floor materializing in the glowingness. After watching the process for quite some time, the glowing stopped and left the cracks and holes replaced with a blue floor. Matching the blue floor was the already purple floor, almost like your SOUL was tiled with the two colors. Before you had a chance to analyze what had just happened, you woke up._

-

Cool water splashed your face when you woke up, causing you to choke a bit on the water. You actually were in some type of pool of water or something, like a bath. Also, you felt like you weren't wearing your clothes, like you were nude. Fluttering your eyes open, you hastily covered yourself as fast as possible, sitting up from your laying position. There was Sans, holding a cup of water, blushing a bright blue, awkwardly standing next to the bath. Instantly you yelled, "Sans what the fuck?!" You never curse but you were completely embarrassed and confused. 

"I-I can explain, this is _not_ what it looks like!" Sans backed away from the tub, blushing even brighter than before.

Your face was just as bright from blushing, though it was red instead of blue. Still upset, you quickly grabbed a discarded towel on the floor and wrapped it around yourself, standing up. "Oh yeah? Well it looks like you were giving me a bath, pervert!"

"W-Well you were all dirty from the cooking session and your clothes were a mess and Papyrus wouldn't let you into the house unless you were clean and I didn't really know what to do," Sans quickly replied, backing all the way to the other side of the bathroom.

"You could've had a girl wash me, pervert!" Knowing that Sans actually saw you naked made you feel really awkward. You felt like your chances with him were down the drain.

"Alphys and Undyne were busy, I'm sorry!" Sans kept on apologizing and somewhere in those apologies, he added,  "Oh and by the way, now you owe me five."

"Why five? And is _now_ really a good time to talk about that?!" You wondered why he didn't leave the room yet.

"Well, who do you think keeps on saving you when urine trouble?" Sans asked, chuckling a bit.

It took you time to process the pun and then you laughed a little. "Wow, even in the most awkward situations, you have a good pun."

"That's because I'm a punny guy," Sans stated and then got serious for a moment. "But really, Undyne was gonna leave you in that burning building and she didn't let Papyrus go in to help. So I saved you. Plus, I also had a chance to uh... study your SOUL and I kinda fixed your problem." Sans was averting his gaze from you, his face entirely blue at that point.

"W-what? You did what?" You thought he told you that he would do it later, not so soon and definitely not while you were unconscious.  It left you even more embarrassed and befuzzled.

But Sans ignored your question and opened the door saying, "You'll see," and before he left, he said, "By the way, this isn't the first time I've seen you naked." 

"W-what?!" You basically shrieked, watching Sans leave and shut the door. "Sans get back here and explain!" You yelled after him, receiving no response whatsoever.

Frustrated, you stepped out of the tub and looked back at the water. It was slightly red and black from the tomato juice and your burnt skin. You were actually kinda glad that Sans was nice enough to take care of you while you were passed out, though it was still extremely awkward for you. Hoping that things wouldn't be different between you two, you turned to the mirror and took a look at yourself. Parts of your face and neck still had scorch marks on it that weren't permanent but still looked unattractive; to you at least. Another thing you noticed was your hair. At this point, being unbrushed for five days straight, it was literally a giant knot and you were embarrassed that you had been walking around with it looking like that. The last thing that you took note about before you turned from the mirror was your SOUL. You had never seen yourself naked during those five days so you had never seen your SOUL before, and it was majestic. Your SOUL was heart-shaped and was stuck in your chest. Half of it was inside and the other half was outside, like how the gems in Steven Universe have their gems sticking out of their body. It glowed a bright purple mainly but also glowed the same blueish color from your dream. There were cracks and holes randomly in the SOUL that seemed to be plastered shut with the blue color. As you studied it more, you realized it was the same blue color of Sans's blush and then you blushed. _'Did Sans merge part of his SOUL with mine to save me? Is this why my dream was different? What does this mean?'_ Were thoughts that raced through your head.

Deciding to ask Sans about it later, you took one last glance at your SOUL before turning away from the mirror. The next thing you did was scan the room for your clothes. Since your one pair was ruined, you were hoping that the skeletons at least washed your other pair for you. However, that wasn't the case. As you observed the room, all you could find was a blue hoodie identical to Sans's and a pair of jeans. You didn't mind wearing Sans's clothes, you actually have been wanting to wear his hoodie since you met him, but you felt even more awkward because you didn't have any under garments. Even though you weren't very busty, you always felt more comfortable wearing a bra at least, underwear you could do without if needed but you really prefered a bra. 

Sighing, you slipped on his hoodie and jeans and uncomfortably walked downstairs. Sans was vegging on the couch and Papyrus was assumedly in the kitchen. Blushing still from what happened in the bathroom, you made your way to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Sans.

Pretending like you were watching the TV, you heard Sans say, "I forgot to tell you, blue is a good look on you."

You didn't think that your face could get any redder, but it did. Not knowing how to respond, you faced him and awkwardly said, "Thanks?"

"No prob." He replied, the room going silent for a short while. Unlike last time, Sans was the first one to break the silence by stating, "Can I redeem one of those favors now?"

"Depends, what do you need?" You questioned, hoping that what he asked wasn't going to make the entire day made up of embarrassment and awkwardness.

"I can't say it here," Sans surprised you with his response as he stood up, "Follow me outside."

Skeptical, you stood up and began following him out the door. Noticing your bag sitting next to the front door, you picked it up and continued to follow Sans. "Where are we going?" You asked him as you ruined the snowflakes ballet recital once again.

"You'll see," He answered without turning around, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Sans seemed to lead you to a room in the back of his house. When he opened the door to show you in, you were surprised, confused, and excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *What do you guys think the favor is?*


	11. Gaster and His Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whoa! What happened? Four days since my last update and I got like six more bookmarks, two-hundred more hits, and like twenty more Kudos?! I'm glad people actually like this book^~^*  
> **Also, sorry for yet another short chapter**

The room Sans led you into was probably a bit smaller than he and Papyrus's living room. A familiar plum purple tiled the floor and the walls were coated with a bland, tealish color. To be honest, the room seemed quite boring until Sans led you all the way to the left side of the room. There, laid a giant machine covered in a white tarp and a series of blueprints on a nearby counter. Curious, you picked up the blueprints to try and read them, yet the writing was written in some strange cipher so you set them back down. "So, uh, what's the favor?" You asked Sans; He hadn't said a word since he led you to the room. 

Sans had shut the door when you both walked in and was standing in front of you. Even though he was only an inch taller, you felt like he was towering over you. He slowly got closer, causing you to blush slightly. "Uhh, Sans?" You squeaked out, kind of confused, backing up against one of the walls. Though, you would be lying if you said you weren't a bit aroused. 

Sans ignored you and leaned forward, his face inches from yours. Finally, he whispered seductively, "I need your help with an experiment I've been working on to create ersatz SOULs out of Human SOUL distillate."

 _'Oh,'_ you thought as he pulled away, laughing. Kind of disappointed from that answer, you whined and replied, "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" He questioned you, smirking. 

You felt your face get extremely red. "B-Because it's weird!"

Sans chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Wanting to be anywhere but there at the moment, you changed the subject. "How do I help?"

Sans walked over towards the tarped machine, deep in thought, like he was thinking of how to word whatever he needed you to do. "I've been thinking and I realized why you came to The Underground this time instead of Frisk."

"Why?" You hastily asked, knowing that he probably would've answered it anyway. You had been wondering in the back of your thoughts why that reset was different from the others ever since Frisk taught you about that stuff.

"Well, I think He had something to do with it. I think He drew you here so that I could finally finish His research and bring Him back," Sans replied, pacing back and forth in the process.

Having no idea who Sans was talking about, you questioned, "Who's He?"

That made Sans stop his pacing and open a drawer in the cabinet. After digging through the drawer for a bit, he finally pulled out an old photograph and handed it to you. "That's Him," He answered, pointing to a guy, well Skeleton, standing next to him in the picture. The skeleton was dressed in a black cloak and white lab coat, seeming to be as tall as Papyrus. Sans was next to him, wearing his usual hoodie with a white lab coat on as well. Before you had a chance to speak, Sans added, "His name is W.D Gaster and I used to be his lab assistant. Actually, before He disappeared, I could never remember a time when I wasn't his assistant..." 

You noticed Sans beginning to get lost in his thoughts, looking as if he was going to cry. Quickly, you changed the subject again. "Hey what's under that tarp?"

Returning to his normal smile, Sans replied, "Oh yeah, under the tarp is what I needed to ask you about."

He paused again, seeming hesitant to continue, so you pushed him to continue. "Go on."

"Ok... so when Gaster was still around, we worked on a secret project together. The project was to try and create an artificial Human SOUL out of the essence of an authentic Human SOUL that is as powerful as the original SOUL. With the ersatz SOUL, E-SOUL for short, we could break the barrier without killing any more Humans. The E-SOULs could also do everything that a regular Human SOUL can do."

"And I'm guessing that you need my help because I'm the only Human in The Underground?" You unsurely stated, even though it was probably right but you weren't positive. 

"Bingo," Sans pointed at you and winked, leaning on the machine. "I need to acquire a sample of your SOUL for the research."

"That doesn't seem so bad," You said, even though the thought of him taking a piece of your SOUL worried you. You never really liked doctor offices or donating blood or anything that involved you and needles.

Sans seemed to tell that you were worried because the next thing he said was, "It really isn't, it's like donating blood. But don't worry, it won't be in vein."

 _'Yay me...'_ You sarcastically thought and replied to Sans with a quote that you heard on South Park once. "Are you HIV positive that it won't be in vein?"  

"Whoa, not funny, don't joke about that stuff," Sans's response caught you off guard and you felt yourself completely embarrassed. You knew at one point you were bound to say the wrong thing; you always do.

Immediately you apologized, "Sorry, I was just quoting a TV show and I didn't know any blood jokes an-"

This time, Sans was the one to cut you off and chuckled a bit, "I was only joking with ya, ya dingus."

Soon after, he pulled down the tarp from the machine. The machine was, to you at least, a mix of various wires and scrap metals forged together. They piled and wrapped around each other, being about eight feet tall. About at the four foot mark were two longer pieces of metal shoulder width apart. They seemed to resemble arms, but instead of hands they had long, thin needles. You felt like you were going to have a bad time. "I-Is that how you're g-gonna extract it?" You asked, taking a few steps back from the creepy machine.

"Yeah, but trust me, it's pretty safe," Sans reassured you, flipping a bunch of switches on the machine, causing it to roar to life.

"How does this even work?" You asked, wondering why he didn't have you standing in front of the machine where the arms were. 

"Well," Sans began, flipping one last switch before walking over to you, "I modified the machine to be set to Frisk's height because I didn't really expect you to be here instead. Usually, Frisk just stands there and the arms quickly take a sample of their SOUL, easy peasy. But with you, it's gonna have to be a little different. Obviously you are too tall to stand so I'll have to, um, separate you from your SOUL and do it that way."

"H-How does that work?" You were mentally freaking out, wondering if it was even safe to remove your SOUL from your chest. And even if that was safe, you wondered if it was harmful to your SOUL to stick giant needles into it and taking essence of it. The whole situation was like your worst nightmare.

"Like this," Sans casually stated, standing in front of you again and taking hold of your hands. 

Whenever any guy, especially guys you like, touch you, you always turn into a blushing mess. So when he did that, you felt your face become as red as ketchup. What confused you is that his face had a blue tint to it, and you were pretty sure that he was blushing as well. He looked into your eyes and you looked back at his, only to see the white pupils gone and the left one replaced with a magical blue fire. The sight of his eye was majestic and you could watch it all day, flickering in the darkness of his eye socket. Of course it sounds weird, but it was the coolest thing you've ever seen. Lost in his eye trance, you didn't notice your SOUL leave your body and Sans letting go of your hands. "Done," Sans stated, raising his left hand and focusing it on something.

Looking at where Sans's hand was pointed, you saw your entire SOUL. It was exactly how it was moments before when you saw it in the bathroom mirror, except this time it was a 3D shape. Also, it was completely dark blue as Sans somehow used his magic to move it in front of the needle arms. Delicately it floated innocently between the arms, not knowing that it was going to be stabbed very soon.

"Ready?" Sans asked you, having that Are-You-Sure-You're-Ok-With-This look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess..." You thought for a moment and then quickly remembered something. "Wait! Can I SAVE first?"

Like saving was a casual thing in his everyday life, Sans said, "Yeah, go ahead."

"Awesome!" You dug through your bag that you were glad you brought and took out the Ocramid. It glowed it's bright yellow when you tapped it and you felt determined to repay Sans for all he had done for you. Then you shoved it back in and returned your attention to the machine. "A-are you sure t-this is safe?" 

"Totally, Frisk helped me improve it a lot, that's where most of the resets came from," Sans's subconsciously spoke, not realizing that what he said was just making you more afraid.

"That's _real_ comforting, thanks Sans," You sarcastically replied, eyes glued to the machine.

Quickly Sans responded, "Sorry, what I meant is needle-less to say, it's safe now."

You both laughed. In between laughs you were able to say, "Ok, I trust you."

Sans then pressed a button on a tiny remote controller. "Awesome, now let's get to the point and do this."

Making all sorts of strange noises, the machine became animated and grabbed your SOUL by it's sides with its needle arms. Sans let go of it with his magic and the purpleness and blueness of your SOUL shone brightly. Despite the sight of your SOUL's true colors, you began to feel the compressed feeling in your chest again and gripped it hard with your right hand. Along with the pressure was a stabbing pain that was almost unbearable. You felt tears streaming your face as you cried out, "Sans! Stop! It hurts!"

"It's almost done, you can do it!" Sans encouraged you, pulling you into a tight hug.

The hug didn't do much besides make you feel a little safer. If you weren't in so much pain, you were sure that you would've became a blushing mess again. "No I can't!" You cried into his jacket, the pain only grew as time went on.

Soon you found your vision becoming blurry and Sans's voice becoming distant. Everything went black before you could find out if the machine finished taking the sample or not.

-

_Unlike the times before, you didn't go into the Heart of your SOUL. You didn't get dragged into various cracks on the floor. You only witnessed darkness and heard a voice, much like Sans's that spoke, "No, don't give up! Come back! I didn't even get a chance to say tha-"_

-

Before whatever the voice was going to say, you opened your eyes again. There you were, standing in front of the machine, looking at your SOUL casually floating in between the arms, glowing a dark blue. When you opened your eyes, Sans basically jumped ontop of you and gave you a big hug. "I'm so sorry!!" He cried as he hugged you.

You only replied with, "What just happened?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well that didn't go as planned lol*  
> **Anyways, even though nobody mentioned this, little things that I wrote in the book will have a bigger part later on. Like the texting, the echo flower, and the spiders. Just wanted to let ya guys know**  
> ***So, predictions for next chapter? Just a heads up, there will be more Sanses, more puns, and more blushyness***


	12. Five HP and The Timeline Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for the wait of this chapter! I've been busy all week so I haven't had a chance to write it!*  
> **THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THUS FAR! I can't believe in five days I received double the amount of bookmarks, twenty more Kudos, and so many comments! This may seem cliche, but everytime I see those things, it brightens up my entire day; no joke. So, I just wanna say thanks for actually enjoying something I created and I hope that you continue reading on from this point! Also, if you have any ideas for how you feel the story should go, don't be afraid to comment. That doesn't mean it'll happen, but it does mean there is a chance it will happen**  
> *** Without further ado, "Midnight Constellations" presents~ Chapter 12: Five HP and The Timeline Machine~ Enjoy!***

When Sans ran over to hug you, your SOUL shot back into your body. You noticed two things when that happened: you felt no pain when the SOUL reentered, and the SOUL was completely purple instead of it's mixture of blue and purple. You felt that that was probably because of whatever had happened. The hug Sans gave you was warm and comforting for a skeleton, and you probably would've hugged him back if you weren't so confused. So, instead of doing what your heart told you to and hugged him back, you obeyed your brain and slightly pushed him away, enough for him to stop. This kind of ruined the mood and you always end up looking back at that moment as pure awkwardness; you have a habit of making things awkward. You noticed that he had yet to answer your question so you repeated yourself. "What just happened? And what's with the sudden hug?"

His face became a light blue as he wiped a tear away, _'Wait, he was crying,'_ and answered, "I messed up, I'm so sorry! I thought you would've reset and then you wouldn't come back 'cause the timelines would somehow go back to normal and... uh... sorry." Sans realized that he was revealing too many of his emotions at once so he shut up and recollected himself.

Oblivious you didn't notice that and ignored it. You were too intrigued by everything and asking a thousand questions."Wait, did that thing kill me?"

"This must've been your first game over, huh," Sans thought aloud, chuckling a bit at how new you were to The Underground. He seemed glad that you didn't notice him rambling on about how sorry he was.

"Game over? As in like the videogame game overs?" You asked, forgetting that Monsters like to use such terms.

Sans did that half-and-half gesture with his hand and said, "Kinda, a game over is when someone's SOUL who controls an Ocramid reaches zero HP and has the ability to reset or reload. HP stands for Health Points by the way. Anyway, I don't know why but everytime Frisk ran out of HP, they would always reset. I think it had something to do with them meeting Toriel all over again or something. I dunno. But it's not like a videogame game over where you have to reset every time."

"Oh, that makes sense. But I thought you said the process was safe? Why would I get a game over if it was safe?" You half-angrily questioned as you lightly touched the spot of your chest that was filled with pain moments ago. You were glad that all pain disappeared after a game over. You were sure you would've passed out again if you had to bear it any longer, and you really hoped to not miss another moment being in the enchanted underground, especially being with Sans. Sans and yourself had rarely spent any time together and you really wanted to get to know him better. Those thoughts about The Underground and Sans made you zone out, accidentally muting Sans's explanation.

When you tuned back in, you caught the ending of Sans's elucidation. "... To make sure the math is correct, I'll have to meet up with some buddies of mine. Usually I go alone but I need you to come along as well."

You dazedly stared at Sans for a slight moment, feeling bad that you completely ignored his explication about what had happened to you and why you theoretically died. Even worst was that you specifically asked him to explain it to you. Finally able to build up enough courage, you stupidly asked, "Wait I wasn't paying attention, can you start over? So sorry!" You were basically sinking into your borrowed hoodie from embarrassment.

Sans playfully sighed. "I dunno kid, you know how lazy I am. I don't think I have it in me to explain it again."

"Please!" You whinned, you thought he was really not going to explain it. 

Knowing how naive you are, Sans continued to pretend like he wasn't going to tell you. "Nah, it's too much work ya know. Plus, ya don't care 'bout it anyways."

Since he continued to deny, you continued to whine. "Please, I really want to hear it! I do care!"

"Too late, my feelings are destroyed. I'm never telling you anything again, Violet" he replied over dramatically, draping his hand on his forehead like how rich people in movies do.

You both broke into a fit of laughter, and in between laughs you noticed the nickname he gave you and inquired, "Violet?"

"Well, your SOUL is a bright purple, much like a violet color. So my new name for you is Violet. Plus, the only other Violet I know whines, a lot, like how you're doing now." He chuckled, the blue tint never leaving his face.

"Fine, wanna be like that, judging peoples by their colors. How insensitive. I'm now gonna start calling you Blue then. How you like that?" You playfully determined, still laughing a lot.

He just smiled and replied, "I'd love that a lot actually."

You felt your blushy side coming out again and couldn't think of anything to say. "C-Can you just explain it to me already?" He made you blush to the point that you were stuttering, not like that's uncommon for you anyway. 

Sans was relieved that you changed the subject again, he was running out of things to say. "Ok, funny story, so when I turned on the machine, I forgot that I modified it so that it works only for the amount of Frisk's HP or higher. The machine takes approximately nineteen HP away from the SOUL which would always leave Frisk with one to spare. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shatter your SOUL with it. Since I need to figure out how to modify it so that it takes only four HP, I need to further work on the machine. To make sure the math is correct, I'll have to meet up with some buddies of mine. Usually I go alone but I need you to come along as well."

"Oh, so that's what happened," you didn't remember Frisk ever mentioning HP, besides telling you that any food made in The Underground can heal your SOUL. "I don't mind going, sounds like fun. Do you know how much HP I have though?"

"You currently have about five," Sans answered, switching a bunch of switches on the machine, and then quickly adding, "But that's good because the more HP someone has, the more LV and EXP they have, and you don't want LV and EXP."

Before you could continue with your endless amount of questions, like _'What's LV and EXP? What do you mean? How much do you have?'_ , the machine came to life again. It made a colorful assortment of sounds and let out some black smoke from the top. The needle arms hastily retracted into the wires and metals and a glass dome came out instead, forming by sliding out from the sides of the machine. It seemed to come from thin slits where the arms used to be, still shoulder width apart, but raised up to the complete 8'0feet of the machine this time. The glass dome was like some futuristic pod that you had seen on TV before. "What the hell is that?" You asked, your voice breaking from how high you questioned it.

Casually pressing a different button that opened the glass dome, Sans replied, "That's how we are going to meet up with my buddies. You can listen to us talk about how we are germanium, nickel, uranium, sulfur, and einsteinium compared to you."

"Did you just spell out GeNiUSEs in periodic table elements?" You giggled, subconsciously following Sans into the glass dome. Somehow it was big enough to fit both of you when he pressed the remote button again to close the dome, though there was defiantly no personal space. You loved it.

"Whoa, not even Frisk was able to figure that one out. You may be just as smart as us," Sans was awed by your answer, smiling down at you as he wrapped his arms around you, the remote in his hands.

"Actually, I took the word einsteinium as a hint that you were talking about some sort of nerdy thing like that. It was a lucky guess," You replied, watching his hands flip a tiny switch on the remote.

"Never mind then, you aren't as smart as us, you cheater." The glass dome began to have a seizure of blue and orange lights, causing you to shut your eyes from the intenseness. Sometimes flashing lights make your eyes hurt, plus it was a good excuse to back more into Sans, basically hiding in his jacket.

"You're such a dork," You commented as you felt Sans flip one more switch, causing the dome to wildly shake. For some reason, none of it scared you as much as the first action of the machine. You felt safer with Sans also being involved with whatever the machine was doing. You felt so safe that you forgot to ask your various questions like _'What's with the lights? Are you sure this one is safe? Where are we going anyways?'_ You never felt safer to be honest.

The last thing Sans said before pressing one last button was, "I know. You ready?"

You ended up just nodding, not feeling like screaming over the obnoxious noises of the machine. Sans could feel your nod and pressed the button, causing you to feel the ground beneath you disappear, along with the glass dome as well. It felt just like how it felt when you were floating in the void, but when you were in the void you didn't have Sans. Before you knew it, your feet touched the ground once again, causing your knees to buckle from the sudden gravity. Instinctively, you held on to Sans for a bit longer, still not opening your eyes. "We are here ya know," He chuckled, causing you to instantly let go and blush yet again. When you opened your eyes, you were in the skeleton brothers' living room. But it seemed off. The red staircase laid against the right side of the room. _'Wait, I thought that was orange and on the left...'_. A purple carpet zigzagged with a bluish color covered the floor while the walls were orange and lined with dark red. _'Wasn't the floor blue and zigzagged with purple while the walls were dark red and lined with orange?'_ You also noticed that the front door and door that you assumed led to the kitchen was on the left side. _'Ok, that was defiantly on the right side...'_ It was like a perfectly reverse version of the living room. Bringing your attention to your favorite lime green couch, which was now more to the right than the left, you found Sans sitting with Sans and Papyrus? You rubbed your eyes and then observed the odd scenario again. They were still there, causing you to be completely weirded out. What was weirder was how they were all dressed in different styles of clothing, ranging from looking like they were a giant puffball of kindness to being a walking knife. 

"Hey guys!" Sans greeted from behind you, putting one arm around you, not in a couples way but a friendly way. At least you thought it was a friendly way, you couldn't tell for sure. "This is the Human I told ya guys about, I call her Violet."

All of the Sanses and Papyrus chuckled at it, it was so strange yet interesting. You figured they probably knew the Violet person that Sans mentioned, since they were all mostly Sanses. Since Sans had his arm around you, you were able to whisper, "What the heck is going on here?"

"These are my pals. They say your only true friend is yourself, so why not embrace that?" He laughed a little.

"No really, what the freak is going on?" You were so close to cursing from how befuzzled you were, it was so weird, like a messed up dream.

Sans cleared up what was happening. "Well, that machine does more than take samples, it can take people to other timelines. Each Sans here is from a different timeline, though one of them brought his Papyrus because his Papyrus is the leader of The Royal Guard and must know everything," you heard Sans's voice have a bit of annoyance and continued, "But it's pretty cool. They say great minds think alike so whenever we put all our skull power together, we can basically do anything. Plus, they are fun to hang with."

"Why is the house all different though? Is this a different timeline?" You questioned, deciding that that was one of your last questions for the day.

"Yup, this is what we like to call the Underswap Timeline, it's exactly like ours but is like a mirrored image. And our personalities are switched, and by our I mean me and Papyrus and all the other Monsters. You have never occurred in any other timelines so you won't be seeing yourself anytime soon." Sans explained, leading you towards the couch area to interact. You felt like all of them were staring at you and your shyness coming back out to screw up your social life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry, I kinda lied, I meant more Sanses in the chapter after this one lol*  
> **I may not be able to update for a little more than a week. I'm extremely busy all next week and weekend, but I'll try to get something out**  
> ***How do you guys think this is going to go down?***  
> ****By the way, I didn't proof read this as many times as I normally do so if you find some errors or things that don't make sense, let me know. Thanks^~^****


	13. Meeting Him, Him, and Him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I was able to get a chapter in after all! Enjoy^~^*

When you approached the couch, you studied the Sanses and Papyrus that sat there. There was one Sans sitting on the couch to your right, upside down. This Sans wore a bright yellow jacket with an ocean blue for the torso part and his hoodie and trim were basically giant cotton balls. His jacket was unbuttoned, revealing him to be wearing a galaxy purple sweatshirt underneath. You noticed that he wore the same basketball shorts as your Sans, but his stripes were yellow instead of white. 

Next you turned your attention to the Papyrus vegging on the other side of the couch. He was sprawled out, taking up the whole left side of the three-seater couch. The skeleton wore the same thing as your Papyrus, but not the same thing. Instead of a bright red scarf, this Papyrus's scarf was blood red and tattered, hanging around his neck like a bandanna while the rest served as a menacing cape. This Papyrus also wore the same shirt and pants as your Papyrus, however they were black instead of white with a red trim and golden symbols. Plus, the shoulder part of his outfit pointed out of his shoulders like giant black knives. Along with his edgy attire, this Papyrus wore a spiked belt with a golden skull on it and had a crack down the left side of his skull, going past his eye. His other eye glowed a bright rose red and seemed to stare into your SOUL. Once you ended your observation and realized he was glaring you down, you averted your gaze to the other Sans that sat perched on the couch's left armrest.

He wore a hoodie like all the other Sanses you had met, and like all the other ones his was unique. This Sans's hoodie was jet black and the hood was made of fluffy grey fur, looking very comfortable despite the edgy appearance. Underneath his unzipped jacket, he wore a blood red sweatshirt with basketball shorts with red stripes. As you studied him more, you saw that he had a golden tooth and that both of his eyes glowed a bright rose red. You assumed that he came with the edgy Papyrus that you observed earlier.

As you awkwardly stood there, taking in the extreme weirdness of the situation, you didn't notice that Sans was already conversing with them, his arm still around you for who knows why. Casually you tuned into the conversation, as if you were part of it the whole time, and watched as they conversed.

"So, you kept this piece of Human shit so that you can torture it's SOUL for SOUL essence to bring back your shitty Gaster?" Edgy Papyrus asked, glaring at you with pure hatred.

Quickly Sans responded, "Not exactly, it's not torture, just a little painful."

"That's pretty smart," chimed in Fluffball Sans, who was still casually sitting upside down with a sad expression. "I'd do that same thing to get my Gaster back, but sadly our Frisk's SOUL is too weak as well."

"Well when we finish this research, we can help you get your Gaster back too," You commented, making Fluffball Sans smile.

"Whoa, it can talk," Edgy Sans sarcastically explained, sitting up a little from his laying position to add exaggeration.

You got slightly annoyed at that comment and replied, "Of course I-I can talk!"

"Awe and it stutters too, that's fucking adorable," Edgy Sans laughed, loving to annoy you.

"She's just shy," Sans chuckled, messing up your hair like someone would to a kid.

"Stop treating me like a kid," You whined, sidestepping away from Sans and trying to fix your hair, remembering that it was just a huge knot and becoming embarrassed because you forgot to brush your hair again.

"Whatever you say kiddo," Sans laughed, the others joining in. That just made you even more annoyed, thinking that he just brought you to annoy you.

Fluffball Sans could notice that you were frustrated and commented, "If you're shy, I guess I have to get up and introduce myself first." He let out a pretend sigh and then in the blink of an eye he went from laying upside down on the couch to standing in front of you, hand out to shake yours. "The name's OuterTale Sans, they call me that 'cause in my timeline Monsters were banished to space instead of the underground. You can call me Leo." 

 You weren't quite sure how to respond besides saying, "Hi?" Along with your name and, "Why Leo?"

OuterTale Sans answered, his hand still out to shake yours. "Leo is my zodiac sign."

"Oh, that makes Sans-se," You replied, earning a chuckle from all the Sanses. After your witty pun, you put your hand in his to shake it, causing a familiar fart sound to fill the room. You had fallen for the ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick again, and you died of laughter, knowing that you probably should've knew better. Leo Sans, Edgy Sans and your Sans laughed as well, the Edgy Papyrus giving you all a scornful look for the tomfoolery. You found yourself laughing even more when you saw his expression, loving how annoyed it made him. 

From where you assumed the kitchen was, you heard a voice like Sans but much more childish yell, "OH MY GOD, WE LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY CAUSING TROUBLE!"

Your Sans responded to the sudden scolding saying, "Sorry 'bout that, guess you could say we're bad to the bone."

An irritated sigh could be heard from the kitchen as Edgy Papyrus finally reached his limit. The walking knife stood up and shouted, "IF ANYONE MAKES ANOTHER PUN OR JOKE, I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I _WILL_ MURDER THEM!"

"I guess you could say," Sans began, completely ignoring the terrifying Papyrus's warning.

"Don't say it," You protested, hoping that Sans wouldn't get himself killed just to say a bad pun.

Of course, the skeleton ignored you as well and continued with his pun. "Our puns are to die for."

A bone was shaped out of thin air and plunged towards Sans. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Edgy Papyrus cursed, missing Sans entirely as he somehow went from standing next to you to standing on the couch where Papyrus once sat in the blink of an eye.

Edgy Sans was dying from laughter and somehow managed to say, "Wow boss, tibia honest I thought you could at least do better than that."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THAT ASSHOLE!" Edgy Papyrus conjured up more bones, aiming at your Sans and Edgy Sans now, missing them every time.

In the midst of all the chaos, a large bone was hurled at you by mistake, coming at you at an alarming rate. Instinctively, you let out a yelp and shut your eyes, using your arms as a shield. While your eyes were shut though, you were unexpectedly swept off your feet and felt like you were back in the void for a split second. When you opened your eyes again, you saw how you were more towards the left of the room instead of the right from where you were. You also realized that you were being carried bridal style by one of the Sanses. When you took a peek at your savior, you were semi-disappointed to find that it wasn't your Sans, but it was Leo. You were only semi-disappointed because Leo was just as handsome as your Sans and just as sweet, basically the same person in your eyes. Though, you knew your Sans more so he beat Leo in the Sans scale.

Leo's eyes met yours and he smiled down at you. "You're safe now mylady."

A blush crept onto your face as you struggled to reply, feeling that the situation was extremely awkward yet fun in a way. "T-Thanks?"

"No problem. It is known that Leos are normally a protector to shy zodiacs such as yourself, Aries," Leo commented. He was slowly rising on the Sans scale, though a majority of it could be your love for anything that has to do with stars and zodiacs.

Befuzzled, you questioned while still trapped in his gaze, "H-How'd you know wha-"

Halfway through your sentence, the moment was ruined by a sudden bone thrown at Leo, causing him to drop you by accident. As you were dropped, you felt yourself being caught by another Sans and blinking to find yourself on the other side of the room. "Hey, hate to ruin the mood but this is my Human, get your own." Even though you knew which Sans it was, you glanced up just to make sure. Surely enough, the Sans that held you was your Sans, a familiar dimness in his white pupils being shown. Though this time his left pupil had a slight blue glow to it and the other one was basically black.

 _'This is amazing,'_ You thought to yourself, loving all the attention from all the guys. Normally no guy ever looked at you twice, but this situation was anything but normal. Actually, you kind of felt dumb for not expecting this to happen. After all, they were all Sans and you figured Sans had a thing for you ever since that time at Grillby's. 

Sans broke you from your sansational thoughts. "You alright?" He questioned you, worry in his eyes.

You began laughing again and replied, "I'm fine." 

 "Good," was all he responded with, turning his attention to the others in the room. Edgy Papyrus was still throwing a tantrum, Leo had the same look that your Sans had, and Edgy Sans was sitting on the couch, occasionally dodging a bone every now and then. Edgy Sans seemed to have the same look in his eyes as the other two Sanses, but you couldn't tell for sure because of his red pupils.

A bone flew at you two, making Sans somehow transport you both to another section of the room. Leo had been the shooter and announced, "Yo, I have a bone to pick with you. Don't ya know it's rude to interrupt other people's conversations."

"STOP WITH THOSE SHITTY PUNS!" Papyrus scolded, throwing a bone at Leo who flawlessly dodged it.

More and more bones bounced off the walls and you began to feel dizzy from all the teleporting that Sans did. Well you weren't sure if it was teleportation but you had a very strong feeling it was. Anyways, somehow in the middle of all the transportation and bone bullets, you were stolen from Sans by Edgy Sans. This mildly surprised you, because yet again he was basically Sans, but scarier looking. "Sup, I don't think we've properly met. I'm UnderFell Sans, you can call me Fell. In my world it's kill or be killed but I can make an acception for you. Your shitty SOUL could be quite valuable if the research goes to plan."

You weren't sure if he was trying to flirt or being mean so unsure of how to react, you inquired, "Ok? Nice to meet you?" You were hoping that you weren't being thought of as rude during everything that was going on because you couldn't stop laughing the entire time. It was all surreal.

"NO NEED TO FIGHT FRIENDS, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS HAS ENOUGH TACOS FOR EVERYONE TO ENJOY!" A voice announced as it's host emerged from the kitchen.

Just like it had claimed, the voice belonged to another Sans, a completely different Sans than the ones you had met. This Sans wore an outfit identical to your Papyrus's, so you figured he was the UnderSwap Sans that Sans had mentioned. He wore a tight-fitted grey T-Shirt along with grey shoulder pads that were trimmed with a sky blue color. With the shirt and shoulder pads, this Sans wore blueberry blue gloves along with a scarf that was the same color blue as the gloves that hugged his neck in the shape of a bandanna, the rest serving as a flowy cape. Baggy black pants and blueberry blue boots completed his outfit. When you watched him enter the room with a tray of tacos, you studied his eyes and saw that instead of the usual white pupils, his were layered with two different colored blues and a thin black circle to separate the two. In an instant he had become the cutest thing you had ever witnessed and you found yourself commenting, "Oh my gosh, that is the most adorable thing ever!"

"I've seen better," Fell grumbled, you not noticing as you just watched the adorable Sans march in with his tacos.

"THERE IS ALWAYS A NEED FOR FIGHTING! WITHOUT FIGHTING YOU BECOME WEAK AND USELESS!" Underfell, you assumed, Papyrus threw one last bone at the innocent Sans to prove his radical point.

UnderSwap Sans cried out, "PAPY!" and a Papyrus appeared in front of the bone, catching it with his left hand and breaking it in half. 

This Papyrus stood out from all the other Papyrus's you had met, so you recognized him to be UnderSwap Papyrus. The Papyrus wore a hoodie like your Sans except it was orange and didn't have a zipper. Besides that and a dim orange glow in his left eye, his attire was different than a Sans's. With his hoodie he wore green, baggy shorts and orange high top sneakers. He was defiantly the highest on your Papyrus scale, being the only attractive Papyrus you had met so far. "Yo, you attacking my little bro?" He questioned, seriousness in his eyes.

"YEAH, SWAPSHIT, GOT A PROBLEM?" The evil Papyrus replied, smiling like a serial killer would.

"Yeah I got a problem, FuckFell," UnderSwap Papyrus took a step forward, keeping his Sans and his tacos behind him. "Who invited you?"

"I INVITED MYSELF BECAUSE AS LEADER OF A ROYAL GUARD I SHOULD LEARN THE SECRET OF THE E-SOULS, I JUST KNOW SANS WILL FUCK IT UP LIKE HE DOES WITH EVERYTHING!" UnderFell papyrus answered.

You felt Fell grippen his tight on you by accident; you could tell he was hurt by his brother's remarks but had grown used to it.

"PLEASE, NO MORE FIGHTING," UnderSwap Sans begged, pulling on his brother's hoodie.

You and Fell were so caught up in watching the moment, that you both basically yelped when Sans appeared next to you two and took you from him. Still standing near Fell, he tilted his arms so that you could slide off and stand up. You were glad that the awkwardness of being carried like that was over and happily stood up, only a little bit upset at having to stand up again. Standing between the two Sanses, you continued to observe the sudden serious conflict in the middle of the room.

Papyrus had looked from his Sans to the Papyrus and then sighed. "Without him, you'd be dead where you stand," he growled, his eyes turning back into the blackness that regular Papyrus's have. "Anyway," He changed the subject, approaching where you and the two Sanses stood, "UnderTale Sans didn't force me to clean up the place just to fight, I believe that we are all here for a reason, is that right?"

He seemed to look at you when he said that last part and you looked to Sans as if asking him what you should say. Sans seemed to be back to his un-tense self and he replied for you. "Sorry 'bout that pal, and yup. Howsabout we talk 'bout this scientific stuff over UnderSwap's famous tacos. Violet has yet to try 'em."

You noticed a slight chuckle from UnderSwap Papyrus when Sans called you Violet and it made you mentally frustrated that you didn't know who the Violet person they kept comparing you to was. UnderSwap Papyrus responded by saying, "True, the magnificent Sans is a great chef and tends to lighten the mood. And tacos are a great food for introductions and explaining, much to taco about."

"PAPYRUS!" UnderSwap Sans scolded, setting the tray of tacos on the skelebros' coffee table. "YOUR PUNS WILL SPOIL THE FOOD!"

"That's nacho problem bro," UnderSwap Papyrus laughed along with everyone else, discluding UnderFell Papyrus and UnderSwap Sans. "Lettuce sit around the table and chat, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wonder if you guys can guess the three new love interests that were introduced in this chapter? lol*  
> **Fun Fact: This was my favorite chapter so far to write, besides the original "Meeting Him" and "The Best Way To Bond Is With Ketchup"**  
> ***Predictions for next chapter?***  
> ****Who's your favorite character so far?****  
> *****If you have read this far, what's your favorite part?*****


	14. Getting Sanscey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMG THANK YOU ALL FOR LIKING MY BOOK LIKE THE COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY AND I'VE BEEN DEPRESSED ALL WEEK BUT NOW I FEEL BETTER AFTER READING THE COMMENTS AND UGH YOU GUYS ROCK!!!*  
> **Also, I didn't really proof read this so tell me if I made any mistakes, plot wise or spelling wise lol**  
> ***LET'S GET SANSCEY!***

After gathering around the coffee table, you sitting on the ground in between Sans and Leo while the rest vegged on the couch, everything gradually became serious again. The meal had begun with some terrible puns and surprisingly delicious mexican delicacy along with learning about some of the other timelines, like how in UnderFell everyone is cruel and if you are kind you get murdered. Fun facts like that. It was so weird for you to see them fighting one moment and then being the best of friends the next, but that's just how you figured guys were. However, at one moment, the conversation died down and silence filled the room, giving Sans a perfect time to get down to business about why you came in the first place.

Sans stood up and announced, "Not that I think this hasn't been fun 'n' all, but I think it's time we do what we came here to do. Violet ain't gettin' any younger ya know."

"True, follow me to the lab then," UnderSwap Papyrus got up as well, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and began leisurely strolling towards the front door.

You, along with everyone else, stood up and followed the tall skeleton. "O-Ok then," You unsurely stated, trying to put off the research as long as possible.

"Yeah, let's get sanscey!" Leo exclaimed, walking on your right.

"Sanscey? What the hell does that mean?" Fell inquired, walking on your left.

"Ya know, sciencey, sanscey, it's a pun, kinda," Leo poorly explained as UnderSwap Papyrus opened the front door and started leading everyone outside.

"HAVE FUN YOU GUYS!" UnderSwap Sans happily shouted as he cleaned up the plates, you didn't even notice that he wasn't coming with you guys.

Confused about why Little Sans didn't want to come with, you tuned out of Fell and Leo's dumb argument and asked, "Why isn't that Sans coming?"

"He's not sanscey like us, he's more like a Papyrus and his Papyrus is more like a Sans," Leo elucidated, trying to make his new pun a 'thing'.

"I, THE MALEFICENT PAPYRUS, WILL STAY BACK AS WELL!" Edgy Papyrus commented, folding his arms like a child.

Chill Papyrus turned around, already outside, and smirked. "I thought the whole reason you came was to learn about E-SOULS."

"I DID WANT TO LEARN AT FIRST, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE FUCKING PUNS!" Edgy Papyrus pouted angrily like a diva. 

Chill Papyrus only shrugged and continued walking, nonchalantly stating, "Whatever you say FuckFell, just no more cursing or fighting in front of my bro, ok?"

You heard Edgy mumble something under his breath as Sans shut the door behind you guys. Yet again, you were greeted with a stunning show of swirling snowflakes sashaying in a magical spotlight in place of the sun. They ferociously hip-bumped you in the face and knocked you off balance with the help of the wind. That can happen to people as short and weak as you. In fear of you falling, Leo and Fell both caught you at the same time, pushing you up on either side. Fell slyly stated, "Wow, haven't even known each other for two hours and you're already falling for me."

Giggling with a slight blush, you argued, "Not uh!"

"She's right, she was actually falling for me," Leo added, causing your blush to intensify. As much as you enjoyed all the new attention, it still made you feel really awkward and flustered.

Before you were able to object to that comment as you did to Fell's, a gust of wind suddenly glowed a bright blue and shoved the Sanses to the ground. You stopped in your tracks and stared at the two fallen Monsters, Fell's head completely encased in snow while half of Leo's body was as well. You couldn't stop laughing and somehow managed to say, "That serves you right for flirting through puns."

Just as quickly as the wind appeared, Sans poofed next to you and put his arm around your shoulder, forcing you to keep walking towards the lab. "Wow, that really knocked the wind out of 'em," he casually said, a smug look on his face.

You knew that Sans somehow manipulated the wind and continued laughing. Sarcastically you asked, "I wonder how they got into such a crummy juncture. It's a big mystery indeed."

"Me too, I guess it's unsolvable," Sans chuckled, happy that you didn't care too much for the others' disappearance.

Which you didn't, it's not like you were in love with either of them already. Though, if one was to ask you out, you wouldn't say no. It's more like a first come first serve kind of deal. Though, you already kind of had a boyfriend back on the surface who probably just realized your own disappearance. Though, he never gave you as much attention as the Monsters were giving you, so it kind of doesn't matter...

"Earth to Violet," Sans waved a hand in front of you, breaking you from your crazy thoughts.

"O-oh, what?" You questioned, coming back to reality.

"I said, we're here ya dingus," Sans chuckled.

You hadn't realized that you had already entered Chill Papyrus's lab and were awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, four skeletons chuckling at your idiocy. Embarrassed you replied, "Oh, right," with a slight giggle. "S-so, what do we do now?"

"Science," Chill Papyrus answered, lighting a cigarette then obtaining a clipboard.

"Don't ya mean Sansce?" Leo asked, still trying to make his pun real.

"NO ONE WILL EVER USE THAT WORD!" Fell scolded and crossed his arms. You noticed how sometimes he acted a little like his brother and found it adorable.

 When Papyrus's smoke reached you, you backed to the other side of the room and coughed a little. "Is that really necessary?" You inquired, using your borrowed hoodie to cover your face.

"See, she knows you're overreacting," Leo commented, picking up a clipboard as well and reading whatever was on it.

"Not that," You responded hastily and motioned to Papyrus, "That!"

"Oh..." Leo pretended to be sad and continued to observe his clipboard.

"Yes it is necessary, Sans doesn't let me smoke in the house," Papyrus replied, taking a tiny machine from a cabinet in the counter. Several red and blue wires were attached to the small, black square-like device. It reminded you of the heart monitors that you used to wear as a kid.

"Isn't it worst to smoke in the science lab?!" You countered, afraid that you were going to blow up twice in one day, and possibly get cancer.

"Probably," he answered, handing Sans the monitor device and uncovering a tarp in the back of the room.

Trying your best not to scream at Papyrus to stop smoking his death stick for your own health, you decided it was his lab so his rules and dropped the conversation. You needed your attention elsewhere, like at the machine that Papyrus uncovered that was an exact replica of the one that murdered you hours ago. It stood the whole 8feet and had the exact needle arms 4feet from the ground. The sight of the death machine frightened you and you subconsciously backed up a bit, right into Fell. "Relax," he said in his rough voice, he sounded like a New Yorker to be honest. "I've seen worst where I come from, this torture is nothing."

Sarcastically, you responded by saying, "Wow, that's real comforting. I feel so much better now."

"Glad I could help," He chuckled and you felt yourself blush and get mad at his response. You expected something different for some reason.

"Don't worry," Papyrus switched a few switches and played with an array of buttons, the machine twisted and turned into a metal table, exactly like the ones at the doctor's office. "We ain't that far yet." You let out a breath that you didn't notice you were holding in and relaxed a bit.

Sans then appeared next to you with his own clipboard. You took a peek at it and saw various equations, like m=w/g or W=mgh, things like that which you recognized from Physics along with other ones you've never seen before. Wondering why he had such equations, you inquired, "Why do you need to find mass and work?"

Surprised at your knowledge, Sans replied, "Well, we need to calculate the mass of your SOUL by dividing its weight by gravity equivalent to that of of microgravity, which may not make sense because normally mass weighs nothing in microgravity. Along with it's mass, we need to take account of how much work your SOUL does when it vibrates up and down when certain pain is inflicted upon it. Finding the work and gravity and multiplying the magic of your being, we can find out how much HP you definitely have and what angles and heights we have to calibrate the machine to extract enough essence so that your SOUL doesn't shatter again. Ya know, the easy stuff."

Surprised at your own understanding of his explication, you asked the last thing on your mind. "Ok, but why do we have to do it here?"

"Because my lab is better and more modernized," Papyrus interrupted and added, "And when you're done talking, come sit up here," patting on the metal table.

"What he said," Sans chuckled a bit and motioned for you to sit on the table, "This won't take too long."

Obeying them, you plopped down onto the table and let your feet dangle, even though it was only a foot off the ground. Sans stood in front of you, holding the black device, and said, "Alright, ya mind if we borrow your SOUL?"

You shook your head and watched as he held out his hand, holding your SOUL in place in the air, encased in a bright dark blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys, I'm gonna fix the beginning of the book and not make the SOUL an intimate thing, I have other plans for it*  
> **Sorry this chapter is short, I have extreme testing all week and I just got a personal trainer so I'm trying my best lol**  
> ***And the research begins! What do you guys think will happen next chapter?***  
> ****One last thing, should I write a chapter every now and then in Sans POV or nah? Whatever you guys want, I'm just not sure if you want to see his side of the story. Also, if I do the Sans POV, the chapters for them may be longer because I may switch among Sanses and Paps, idk. I'll let you guys decide****


	15. Phase One: Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMG IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS TAKEN SO LONG!! AFTER MY TESTING, MY DOG BROKE HIS NECK AND I DIDN'T HAVE IT IN ME TO WRITE! WE ENDED UP HAVING TO PUT HIM DOWN AND I CRIED FOR DAYS AND I JUST COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO WRITE!! But, I'm back and not crying as much so I can continue to entertain you guys with this book. So sorry again*  
> **Question, who actually refreshed everyday to see if I updated? I'm just curious lol**  
> ***TWO PEOPLE UNBOOKMARKED AND THAT MAKES ME SAD***

Even though it was probably your third time actually witnessing your own SOUL, you still felt amazed at how such a delicate thing could make up your entire self. The guys seemed like that they also thought of your SOUL as enchanting as you watched them just stare at it with awe. You remembered that they were Monsters and you were a Human so they probably rarely saw any Human SOULs, besides Frisk's of course. At least, that's what you thought. For all you knew, they could probably see everyone's SOULs with their magic and they were probably just observing it for their research, which you still didn't understand the main purpose for. _'If they already know how to defeat the Barrier, then what is the purpose of the E-SOULs? Maybe it has to deal with that Gaster guy Sans talked about? Maybe he already told me but I wasn't listening or just forgot?'_ Were questions that flooded your thoughts, causing you to completely ignore the fact that the skeletons were putting various wires onto your SOUL which began to glow it's bright purple once more.

"Done," Swap Papyrus announced when the last wire was attached, snapping you back into reality.

You felt like you could faintly feel the wires on your chest and began to feel uneasy; You never really liked those heart monitors you wore as a kid. Taking deeper breaths than usual to calm yourself down, you asked, "So, what do these do?"

"These wires will calculate the amount of work your SOUL does when certain things happen to you, like it may go faster when you're excited or how it's going slower because you feel uneasy," Leo explained, giving you a calming smile.

As he said so, they all simultaneously scribbled something onto their clipboards as they glanced over Papyrus's shoulder to look at the black device. You assumed it probably had a reading on it and wondered what it had to do with what Sans had told you. You also wondered what the next step in the research would be after the monitor. "They also calculate the work of your SOUL when you're in pain," Fell happily added, and you were creeped out at how excited he was.

"Fun..." You fearfully commented and watched as they all repeated their writing process; The SOUL readings probably changed.

"Hey kid, ya look like you've seen a Monster or something," Sans joked to lighten the mood, or to get more research, you weren't sure, either way you let a laugh escape and observed them write down more gibberish.

As you continued to sit awkwardly on the metal table while your friends took notes on your SOUL, you noticed that Leo was studying you more closely than before. Almost right on cue, he stood in front of you and kneeled down a bit so that he was eye-level with you. You felt your blush return when he leaned in a bit, his pupils still intently studying you. "Hey, I think you've got something in your eye," He finally stated, still watching.

"W-What?" You questioned, confused, your blush intensifying.

Leo then stood back up and chuckled, smiling at you. "Oh never mind, it's just a sparkle. Guess I'm not used to seeing sparkles that bright, given that I'm from Space."

You didn't think that your blush could get any worst, but it did and you felt your whole face heat up. Even though it was a cheesy pick-up line that he problem searched up on the internet, you found it adorable and found yourself giggling a bit at how annoyed the other guys looked as they wrote down more numbers. You guessed that your SOUL must've drastically changed in pace by how mad all the guys were, especially Sans whose eyes were almost black. Filled with jealousy, Sans pushed Leo aside and took his place in front of you,"Maybe that's enough for phase one of the research."

Even though Sans said it casually, he sounded more worried than his usual tone and it just made you laugh a little more. Seeing Sans trying to be possessive was just amusing for some reason, especially when it was against himself. Swap Papyrus noticed your tiny bursts of laughter and began to chuckle himself. "What's the rush, we still have three more emotions to cover before part two of phase one of the research."

"I-I... I.. Just... Because we don't really need that much data, we only needed uneasiness and awkwardness," Sans countered, scratching the back of his head like an anime character while doing so.

"But don't we also need anger and sadness if we want to get correct results before doing the pain portion? To calculate the exact HP in a SOUL requires the knowledge of at least five to six readings so we know how to stabilize it. Like if pain is way too fast and anger is way too slow, then while doing the extraction we can balance out the SOUL so that the needles aren't a critical hit," Leo joined in, confusing you farther more in what you had gotten yourself into.

Walking up next to Sans to stand in front of you, Fell slyly remarked, "With a retarded, dumbass of a Human like her, two probably is enough. Awkwardness and Uneasiness seem like the only two emotions she's capable of feeling anyways."

You felt a mixture of bewilderment, hurt, and anger at Fell's comment and whined, "I-I'm not a retarded dumbass! Though, I am pretty awkward."

"Whatever you say shitbag," He continued, smirking at you, loving to make you mad.

"You're the shitbag, shitbag!" You came up with the most childish comeback ever, your emotions went from offended to mad so quick.

What Fell said next farther befuzzled you. "Actually, I'm a genius."

"What?" You didn't even notice that the other guys were hastily jotting down notes; The readings must've been all over the place. Realizing that he was just getting the readings quick to get it over with, you complained, "Fell, you are such an asshole!"

"What did ya expect from a guy from The UnderFell Universe?" He shrugged, laughing a bit at how funny you were when you got upset.

"As much as I hated watching you get insulted, that was just what we needed to move on," Papyrus let out a drag of his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. You gagged while the Sanses seemed unaffected by the cancer cloud; You figured it was because of their lack of lungs. Leo and Sans's pupils were slightly dim and seemed to stare down Fell, maybe they didn't like his rude method? You personally found his method pretty annoying yet fun, having two older brothers makes you enjoy getting picked on.

The sensation of the metal table spinning you to the shorter edge and then spinning itself so that it was vertical ways instead of horizontal broke you out of your thoughts. _'I never have time to think about everything going on!'_ You mentally yelled at life as one side of the table bent ninety-degrees and the entire table raised by at least two feet. The sudden change caused your body weight to push you so that your bag was pressed against the cold metal. It had taken the shape of a metallic chair, with no armrests, and leaning back on it with your bag on was really uncomfortable.

You blinked a few times to adjust the situation, wiggling out of your bag's grasp to take it off before anything else were to happen. Delicately sitting it on your lap so it wouldn't fall and break anything inside, you glanced around and saw the remote now in Fell's hand. Without even asking what was next, Fell announced, "Time for part two of Phase One: Pain. This device will be able to induce pain onto your SOUL until right before it's shattering point. This is my favorite part so I'm in charge of this one."

You opened your mouth to speak, but instead a yelp came out as you got a bear hug from behind as hundreds of different colored wires shot out of the sides of the chair, where the armrests should be, and snaked around your body, holding you close. Instantly your bag rolled off of your lap and spilled onto the ground, multiple belongings flooding onto the floor, the Ocramid and your phone being two of those items. "Huh, what's this?" Papyrus kneeled onto the floor and picked up the Ocramid, inspecting it completely.

"It's an Ocramid, the device that allows Humans to reset and or save," Sans explained, with that I-Thought-You-Knew-This-Bruh tone.

"An Ocramid? That's a weird name..." Papyrus mumbled, Fell and Leo gathering around him to inspect the star-like item.

"So that's how they do it!" Leo exclaimed, taking it from Chill Papyrus and inspecting it.

"That's fucked up how this little piece of shit can alter the timelines," Fell crossed his arms and looked away from it, taking tiny glances at the device.

Sans looked completely bewildered and chuckled a bit. "You mean to tell me that your Gasters never showed or taught you about the Ocramid and it's powers before? Or even Frisk or Chara in Swap's case?"

A variety of "No"s and "Nope"s filled the room, Papyrus taking the item back from Leo and standing up. "Where did you even get this?"

Being strapped to the chair the whole time, you hastily replied, "I don't know, The Ruins. Can I come down now? We could just do this another time when you guys are d-"

"Nah, I've observed enough, now time to torture!" Fell energetically pressed a variety of buttons on the remote and pulled a few levers on the machine. 

You really wanted to post-pone the pain and subconsciously, loudly mumbled, "Dammit!" as you watched your SOUL innocently hover a few inches in front of you. Tiny needles crept up on the sides of your SOUL and gently jammed themselves into it's sides. It was like the extraction earlier, however this time you were watching from a different angle and were unable to hold onto Sans if needed. Slowly that pain in your chest returned and gradually increased in pain as the needles continued to insert themselves into your SOUL. Crying out in pain, and literally crying, you felt your vision get blurry as if you were gonna pass out again. Just as you felt your body about to shut down, the pain stopped and the wires let go, leaving you to awkwardly sit on the chair, sobbing. "You didn't even give me a heads up you asshole!" You lashed out at Fell, still crying. It all happened so fast and you didn't even get a warning or an explanation of what was going to happen. Taking a peek at your SOUL, you saw various cracks in it and a dark purple light emitting from those cracks; It made you feel queasy just looking at it.  Without you noticing through all your tears, the guys looked at each other and wondered who was going to be the 'lucky guy' to comfort you, well all of them except Fell who seemed astonished at the results of the readings. 

You heard a poof sound and felt yourself suddenly teleport off of the chair, causing you to quickly stand up and lean into one of the guys, he hugging you tightly. You didn't care which one it was and hugged him back, crying into his soft hoodie. You've been through too much that day and just needed to let it all out. You had to admit that you were kind of a crybaby when it came to pain or death, but the guys didn't seem to care at all, not one smart remark was heard. "How about we call it a break for today, huh? We can all just sleepover here until tomorrow when we can finish everything," your hugger calmly said, his soothing voice helping your tears come to a stop.

When you pulled away, you were surprised to see that he was the one to comfort you, mostly because you haven't talked to him much or even known him long. But something about that comment made him rise high on the scale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, who do ya think the hugger is?*  
> **What do you think will happen at this sleepover?**  
> ***Ok, so I wanted to do Sans's POV and I am, but I need an opinion from you guys first. Do you want his POV of the book, or do you want his POV of past resets he's been through? The past will reveal a lot in the book, however the book POV could be funny. I don't know, it's your guys' choice^~^***  
> ****Predictions on future relationships and or chapters?****


	16. Babe Babity Babe Babe Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter is in Sans's POV and it's everything that's happened in Chapter 4 "Meeting Him", but in his perspective. Probably one of the hardest chapters to write yet lol*  
> **Thanks so much for all the likes and comments guys! There's nothing better than fans I can interact with lol**  
> ***May or may not be other Sanses' POVs as well in later Sans chapters, hehehe***  
> ****By the way, do you like my new profile pic? I drew it myself^~^****

_~February 25th, 2026, Reset 50~_

_It was almost ten years since we finally made it to the surface, again. I've never gotten to enjoy the pleasantries of the Human world for that long and I was happier than ever. Babe also seemed relieved that the resets had come to a standstill, I could tell that it was getting stressful for her as well, especially being a Human and all. Ever since we started dating around the tenth reset or so, she began to have little memories about resets before. When I'd come up to The Surface to find her, every time she would slowly remember more and more, unlike the first time when she hit me with a bag for randomly hugging her. The irony in that is that she hugs almost everyone she meets, but that's just babe being babe. That's what I love about her. Though she can be whinny and sensitive at times but usually I can get her to laugh it off, being the comic sans I am._

_Anyway, about this reset. It was the last time I had ever seen Frisk being their normal, pacifist self, and I wish I wasn't such an asshole to drive them away. What happened was babe and I had moved in together a long time ago and I no longer lived with Frisk, Paps, and Toriel. With babe in my life, I couldn't find time for either of the three and accidentally let her take me away from them. I was so worried about the next reset happening every day and ended up being the soul cause of it. It happened on the tenth anniversary of Frisk releasing the Monsters from The Underground. Babe and I were getting ready to go out and there was a knock at the door..._

* * *

 

~February 25th, 2016, Reset 101~

Your Horoscope- When we watch the news on television or read about it on the internet, it seems to be filled with stories of violence, robbery, or other horrible crimes. It is easy to begin to see the world as a dark place. That's because the good news isn't reported as frequently, even though there is an awful lot of it. Because of the state of mind you may have from living in the age of rapid communication, it isn't always so easy to trust that good things will happen. But trusting someone new in your life will allow your relationship to blossom. Just remind yourself, Leo, that you have no reason at this point to mistrust.

* * *

Hastily I sat up in bed, breathing heavily and taking in the sight of my usual bedroom. My trash tornado whirled in circles at the foot of my worn-down mattress, while an unused treadmill stood in the center of the room. An oak bureau lied in the left corner and held up a single lamp that I found one day in the dump. Sunlight, well magical light, shone through the window behind me and illuminated the small living space, showing me that the walls and carpet still matched those of the living room. Before I got out of bed, I traced my chest diagonally with my phalanges where a knife wound was moments ago. A slight pain slowly faded away with the touch and tried to convince me that the attack was just a dream, though I knew better. Chara had reset the timeline again, giving me deja vu for the fiftieth time. Just to make sure that it was, in fact, a reset, I lazily stood up and obtained my phone from the bureau. Just like I thought, the date read "February 25th, 2016," reassuring me that a child would arrive soon to slaughter all the Monsters of The Underground. Letting out a deep sigh, I sloppily threw on a white T-Shirt and black basketball shorts that were discarded on the floor. Then I slipped into my blue slippers and hoodie, teleporting downstairs so that I wouldn't have to walk. I knew what the day had in store, that my brother and I were going to get murdered by a psychopathic seven-year-old. 

I could hear the banging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen, letting me know that Paps was cooking his famous spaghetti to set up as a trap if a Human were to appear that day. I would've told him to stay home from work and go away with me, find a place where the Human couldn't get us, but every time I did so he would say, "NONSENSE, THEY PROBABLY JUST NEED SOME ENCOURAGEMENT TO BE NICE!" I would argue that they are a heartless killer but that would only make Paps want to meet them more. So I just gave up-- why try if the timeline is preset to have everyone die anyway. 

But for Paps's sake, I kept my big smile on and headed into the kitchen. "Hey Paps."

"OH, YOU'RE UP EARLY TODAY, SANS. GOOD! MAYBE MY AWESOME ABILITY TO NOT SLEEP IS RUBBING OFF ON YOU!" Paps jubilantly continued to create his masterpiece, the kitchen in a huge mess.

Instead of arguing with him and mentioning how I actually read him a bedtime story to put him to sleep every night, I just smiled more and replied, "Totally, it really is rubbing off on me bro, I can feel it now."

"NYHEHE!" Paps celebrated and dropped a bowl of frozen pasta into my hands, "NOW EAT BROTHER, WE HAVE ANOTHER DAY OF SENTRY DUTIES AHEAD OF US!"

"Ok," I nonchalantly responded, eating the indescribable bowl of pasta. Lucky for me, I'm a skeleton so I don't have a sense of taste, unless I use my magic to create a tongue and other stuff like that. It's pretty funny when I get other people to eat my brother's dishes all because they see me eat it, it's a great way to pasta time.

Like in every reset, the alarm on Paps's phone went off, notifying us that it was time for another dreadful day of work. "WELL, TIME TO GO BROTHER! WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR OUR DUTIES!"

"Alright, I'll leave in a few moments, let me finish your amazing spaghetti first bro," I lied, wanting to teleport to work instead of walk, it was more convenient. Though Paps didn't know about my unique powers and I defiantly didn't want to one-up him. So, after Paps frolicked out of the house and to his station, I casually teleported to mine, taking a nap right away knowing that I had at least two hours before the Human came.

-

Around eight-thirtyish, I had already awaken from my nap and was hidden behind the trees near the door to The Ruins. Chara and Frisk normally emerged from the door at eight so I began to wonder what they were playing at this time. Thoughts clouded my mind, making me believe that this reset was going to be the worst one yet. ' _Maybe she's going to posses Toriel this time! Maybe she already left and possessed Paps! Maybe Paps is already dead! Maybe Pa-'_ The creaking of the giant door cut through my thoughts and surprised me, stealing my full attention. What shocked me even more was what came out of the door, it was unlike any reset I've ever experienced.

A Human girl, about an inch shorter than me, wandered out of the ancient building. She wore a purple and black hoodie along with 90's style jeans, which disappeared into the snow, and had the messiest hair I've ever seen. Even though she was covered in dirt and her clothes were pretty beat up, she was one of the most beautiful Humans I've ever seen-- discluding babe of course. Actually, I noticed that she kinda looked like babe in a way. She seemed to be the same age as babe and had kind eyes like babe, even the same messy hair as babe. The girl also had the same curiosity and fear as babe as well, and I almost accidentally let out a chuckle at how silly she looked backing away from the bush that Alphys planted to spy on Humans. Though, I felt a wave of relief and curiosity when I watched her pull an Ocramid from her bag and tap it to save, it meant that a new Human was in control and that maybe she could help us get to The Surface once again. However, she could just as easily had been a puppet of Chara's to throw me off guard or something twisted like that. 

Sneakily, I followed alongside her, hidden by the trees, as she stumbled down the trail. When she came across the usual log that Chara and Frisk passed, she tripped and fell right onto her face. If I wasn't stalking her I would've died of laughter. Muffling a laugh, the girl shot a glance right at my hiding spot, causing me to teleport to the other side and lose my balance. _'That was close...'_ I gripped where my magical heart was; I almost blew my cover. When I turned back to where she was, I saw her sitting down on the log and pulling out a spider donut from her bag. Neither Frisk nor Chara paused in the middle of their walk, especially to sit on a log and eat food. It was so strange yet intriguing, I wanted to learn more of this new girl.

The first thing I ever heard her say was, "Who knew that spiders could be so delicious?"

I figured that she didn't know that the pastry was actually infested with tiny black spiders, so I accidentally let a laugh escape. The girl was interesting, yes, but she was also hilarious to watch and I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny?" She questioned me, staring at the opposite side of the path where I was.

That only made me laugh even more, she was so clueless. A little while later, my laughs died down and I observed the odd Human again. I was just in time to see dozens of black spiders leap out of her donut, causing her to jump back and trip over the log again, backwards."Ah, go away!" she scolded the arachnids, attempting to get back up but only to fall back on her butt again.

Deciding that she suffered enough, I used my magic to pick up all the spiders and teleport them away from the poor girl. Emerging from my hiding place, I stood in front of where she sat dumbfounded in the snow and asked, "Need help getting up?" Hesitantly, she nodded as I offered my hand to her. Before I left my hiding spot, I had snuck a whoopie cushion into one of my mittens to get a good laugh out of her. It was the ultimate test to see if it was Chara or just an adorable, innocent girl. Plus, babe always seemed to like that trick whenever I would first meet her in a reset; It was our secret handshake. When the girl took hold of my hand, activating my clever joke, I broke into a fit of laughter. The confused look she made was priceless and I couldn't help keeping in my laughter any longer-- the girl was a riot. After a little while, I eventually got a giggle out of her and it was the cutest thing ever. She was an exact copy of babe and I wasn't sure whether to be excited or feel awkward about the whole thing, so I pretended like it was a reset to meet babe all over again. Couldn't hurt, right?

When the noise died down completely, she let go of my hand to hide her giggle. I was able to lower my laughter as well and stated, "The ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's funny every time." Then I handed her my hand again to actually help her up that time. Pulling her up with ease, I introduced myself. "The name's Sans," I said, pulling down my hoodie, "Sans the skeleton."Her face showed a bit of shock at me being a skeleton and I would've laughed again, but I didn't want to be rude, so I waited for her response.

"H-hi," she awkwardly replied, being just as shy as babe, "Thanks for the help." I wasn't sure if it was from the extreme coldness of the "woods" or if I was just seeing things, but I could've sworn that she blushed. That thought caused me to blush a little bit too and I felt the same awkwardness as when I first met babe, maybe a bit more.

I gave her a tiny, awkward smile. "No problem, I always like to help out a new pal. What's your name?" 

When she gave me an answer, she seemed kind of distant. Either way, her name was the prettiest I've ever heard, prettier than babe's. But I had to keep it professional and do what I do best-- tell puns. "That's a pretty cool name, not as sans-sational as mine though."

I received a weak laugh from her and I began to feel worried for the strange girl; she seemed to be shivering the entire time. When she told me a pun though, I was pretty amused. Not even babe would make a comeback pun in such terrible conditions. "Good one. It didn't take long for me to fibula that one out."

We both chuckled at that one, but her chuckle was even weaker than her last one. I may have not known her for a while, but I knew babe and if this girl was anything like her-- which she is, a lot-- then I knew that a girl like her wouldn't last much longer in the cold. She wasn't even dressed properly: Her sweatshirt looked like a summertime one, her jeans seemed to be too big for her which can make clothes colder, and her hair looked like it was encased in a thin layer of ice. The only warm thing she had on was a pair of uggs that was buried under the snow and probably filled with the icy fluff as well. Instead of saying "Good one," to her pun, I just had to ask, "You alright? Looks like you may be chilled to the bone."

Ignoring me or just not hearing me, the girl checked her phone and then collapsed into the snow. "Oh, did you die of laughter?" I stupidly questioned, approaching the fallen Human. I didn't really expect an answer but I tried to keep things from getting even more out of hand. Lucky for me, one time babe and I got lost on the Mountain hiking, well she got lost and wouldn't accept my help, and she just dropped from the extreme coldness. I freaked out that time and picked her up and raced to the nearest hospital; I had no idea what had happened. The hospital people said it was a good thing that I brought her, however if I just bought her home next time and kept her warm, it'd be better. It seemed like they didn't like my presence there and that made me very uneasy, so once babe woke up I dragged her back to our house.

Long-story-short, I knew that all I had to do was take the new girl to my house and just get her situated. So I did just that. Carefully, I picked up the strange girl bridal-style-- she was actually a bit lighter than babe-- and I teleported us to the house. There, I began to get her situated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sooooooooo, any ideas about babe? [Her name? Future chapters? Just the reference? etc]*  
> **How did you guys like Sans's first POV chapter? I'm gonna try and do it every other chapter, unless something big happens in the plot then I'll do it like every third chapter lol**


	17. Japanese Candy and A Passed Out Skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sleepover Time, literally... You'll see lol*  
> **Also, NOW IS THE MOMENT Y'ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.... WHO WAS LE HUGGER? LET'S FIND OUT!**  
> ***Sorry it's pretty short, next chapter is gonna be longer though, I think***

Your hands retreated into your borrowed hoodie as you wiped away the remaining tears. When you were almost positive that you had stopped crying, you took a glance back up at Papyrus and gave him a tiny nod, loving his sleepover idea. Sans, however, hated the idea of you sleeping over with a bunch of random guys; You could tell from the annoyed look he had in your peripheral vision. Still finding his inability to actually be possessive funny made you giggle a little, helping you recover from the pain you felt moments ago. "Yeah, let's just camp out for the night," Leo joined in, coming up from behind you and putting an arm around your shoulder. He gave you a big, anime boy-like grin and began escorting you out of the lab.

Papyrus came up on the other side of you and put an arm around that shoulder. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Plus, Undyne recently taught Sans how to make pocky and strawberry rice cakes."

"We should really be heading back though, my Paps gets awfully cranky without his bedtime story," Sans nervously announced as he appeared on the other side of Leo, trying to keep up with everyone. "Plus, she might sleep better in her own universe."

Sans pushed open the door that led out of the lab, leading everyone out of the cramped room, besides Fell. Snowflakes sparkled in the fake sunlight as they did their individual jigs for your amusement. Weakly, you protested going back so soon. "I-I think it'd be pretty fun." You really didn't feel up to going through whatever Sans did to bring you to the Swap Universe.

"See, she thinks it'll be fun," Leo said, pulling you more towards his side.

"And if your Papyrus is anything like my Sans, then he'll eventually tire himself out playing with his action figures and fall asleep then," Papyrus added, pulling you back towards his side, casually.

Time flew by fast and you guys were already at the front of a house that mirrored Sans's, entering the familiar reversed living room. As everyone but Fell got inside, Leo and Papyrus letting go of you and Sans kicking the door shut behind him, Sans sighed. "I guess you guys are right, this could be pretty f- what the fuck?" Everyone stopped in their tracks and just dumbfoundedly stared at the scene before them.

Little Sans was standing near the door on the right in blueberry blue footie pajamas wearing oven mittens that were the same shade of blue and his cape from earlier. He was holding a little tray filled with a variety of Japanese candies, ranging from pocky to bourbons. The adorable skeleton had a huge grin with his eyes shut, like an anime character, offering the dessert tray to everyone. Behind him lying on the floor was a passed out UnderFell Papyrus, with bruises and cracks on his skull and presumably all over his body. "GREETINGS FRIENDS!" The skeleton chortled in joy, making huge gestures, "I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, HAS CREATED SOME HUMAN DELICACIES FOR YOU ALL AS A THANKS FOR COMING OVER ON THIS GLORIOUS DAY!" 

His Papyrus saw what had happened to the Evil Papyrus and bursted into a fit of laughter while everyone else just absently blinked. "What uh... happened here?" Sans asked the seemingly innocent child.

"Oh, you mean that?" Swap Sans questioned, taking a glance at the beat-up Papyrus. Turning back to Sans, the boy smiled again, like nothing was wrong. "He said some mean things about Papy and my cooking so I dealt with him like how Papy always does."

"Oh, ok then," Sans and Leo were unsure of how to respond to Swap's response.

You ended up laughing along with Papyrus at Fell Papyrus's defeat, feeling that he deserved it for being an annoying dick. That and because you loved how such a small skeleton like Swap Sans could beat up such a tall brute like Fell Papyrus. The Monster World never ceased to amaze you. Breaking you from your laughter, Small Sans shoved the tray in front of you. "HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF THE MAGNIFICENT SANS'S DESSERTS?"

"Yes, I love Japanese candy!" You basically yelled, trying to match his enthusiasm. The three skeletons beside you had begun chatting again, but you tuned them out to make a food decision. Casually, you finally collected a few pocky sticks and a couple of rice cakes along with one bourbon. Even though you weren't that hungry, you always ended up taking one of everything in such situations. The almost family-friendly hospitality from Tiny Sans helped you feel more at home so you also kicked off your boots and strolled over to the couch, sitting down feet away from the crime scene. Kicking your feet up onto the coffee table, you let yourself sink into the comfy couch and snacked on the foreign food. Surprisingly, it was really good and you probably would've gotten up for seconds if you weren't so lazy.

"Wow, you're in a good mood despite everything that has happened today," you heard a tiny 'poof' sound and felt the weight of someone else sitting on the couch to your right.

You turned to see a suddenly happy Sans placed beside you, his right arm on the armrest while his other snuggled into his pocket. "Guess I just recover fast," You replied, feeling like what you said was pretty clever, though it probably wasn't.

"Guess so," He agreed, yawning. "You alright staying here for the night?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" His yawning disease spread and caused you to yawn as well. _'Hm, I guess The Tipping Point was right about yawning being infectious,'_ you thought to yourself, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I dunno, just, everything is happening so fast and I don't wanna keep pushing ya if it's getting to be too much, ya know?" Sans blushed slightly, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table as well.

You felt yourself blush as well, feeling touched at how much he cared about you. No one besides your family had really cared that much about you before, not even your surface boyfriend, and you liked that Sans actually did. "W-Well that's nice, and I promise I'll let ya know if it gets too much. However, I could've done without the pain portion."

"Alright kiddo, as long as you're ok with it all. And also, sorry 'bout that, the next time that will ever happen will be during the extraction and I promise it won't hurt as much. Fell just got so excited to see what your results would be and didn't give anyone a chance to give ya a heads up." Sans apologized for his evil self, worry filling his pupils. 

You gave him a reassuring smile and told a white lie. "It's alright I guess, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." You paused for a moment and then scanned the living room for Fell. "Where is he anyways?"

Sans returned the smile and did his signature shrug, not even taking a look around. As he did so, you heard another 'poof' sound above you and turned your attention upwards. Dozens of pillows and blankets encased in an orange light suddenly lost their orangeness and tackled you in the face. As they randomly attacked you, Sans disappeared and left you to fight all alone, getting tangled in a variety of different blankets. A moment or two later, you were able to dig through your fluffy enemies and reach society once again, being greeted with laughter and three other familiar faces. Still, none of those bubbly faces seemed to be Fell and you felt a bit of worry for the missing skeleton. Before you could over analyze where the asshole could be, Little Sans jumped on top of you screaming, "YAY! SLEEPOVER TIME!"

This just caused your audience to laugh even more, discluding you because of the one-hundred-and-thirty-pound beast that had crushed you. Quickly, you rolled off the couch, laughing, and hastily stood up to prove that you were ok from the fall. "Ya, Sleepover fun time!" You smiled at the blueberry who sat up on the couch, beaming with energy. You could've swore you saw actual stars in the child's eyes and began to feel energized as well-- he was very infectious.

"So, what's first?! Movies, games... secrets?!" The child was literally vibrating with happiness.

Papyrus replied to him, "We had a tough day Sans, how bout just a movie. You can go pick whatever one you want."

"OH BOY!" The blue ball of energy sprinted up the stairs and disappeared.

"Can I keep him?" You asked Papyrus as you subtly chose your favorite blanket and pillows out of the pile.

Like Sans, he shrugged and nonchalantly raised a hand that seemed to aim at the coffee table. As his left eye glowed orange, the coffee table began to slide all the way to the other side of the room and became illuminated with the same color orange that the blankets and pillows were. When it reached it's destination, the orange faded from both Papyrus and the table as he approached the couch and plopped down on it. "That's so cool how you guys can do that," You subconsciously commented, creating a nest on the floor for you to sleep in later. 

'Coincidentally', right after you said that Leo aimed his hand at the blankets and pillows and his left eye glowed yellow along with selected bedding items. "I know right," Leo smugly commented, forming his own ground bed on the opposite side of yours about twelve feet away, probably to give you personal space.

You giggled a bit at how stupid he was being and at how Sans rolled his pupils at Leo's move. Being the only normal one, literally, Sans manually approached the pile and collected his fair share of bedding and set up camp about six feet away from you. You all kept your distance from sleeping Evil Papyrus and stayed mostly towards the left, which was nearer to the front door. Just as Sans sat down in his spot along with you and Leo, Small Sans raced down the stairs and turned off the light, rushing to the television to shove in the movie he chose. "So, what movie did ya pick?" Leo questioned, cocooning in his blanket.

"I CHOSE ZOOTOPIA!" Swap Sans responded with the biggest smile ever. "IT'S MY MOST FAVORITE MOVIE OF ALL TIME!!"

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" You accidentally added, quickly realizing that what you said was not normal for eighteen-year-olds.

Various chuckles were heard in the darkness along with the insertion of the DVD into the TV. "Shut up, it's a good animated movie," You pouted, knowing that you were getting judged by guys older than you.

"I personally prefer DeadPool," Papyrus stated, laying down on the couch.

"Same," Sans nonchalantly agreed, eyes already shut to fall asleep.

"Now that's a good movie," Leo joined in, yawning, also about to fall asleep.

"True, but in my opinion ZooTopia is better," You ended the conversation as the movie started, BlueBerry Sans pulling up a blanket and pillow right next to you to enjoy the film with you. 

"They just don't understand a good movie when they see one," the child simply said, holding a huge bowl of popcorn that you didn't notice before.

Too tired to care how he got it, you just responded with, "I know right," and began to devour the popcorn along with Small Sans. The echo of snores throughout the living room told you that the rest of your friends had already fallen asleep. _'Wow, what a lively sleepover,'_ You sarcastically thought to yourself, not minding watching your favorite movie with your favorite skelechild. You just thought that maybe it would've been more lively, but whatever, you had a long day and your favorite movie was a good way to end it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I bet that wasn't what you guys expected, huh lol. Reader can have a break every now and then ya know, everything just being plot and drama gets boring after a while. Think of this as a rest chapter, to take a break and just relax for a bit*  
> **So, where/what do you think Fell is/doing?**  
> ***DO NOT WORRY MY FRIENDS, FOR LOTS OF DRAMA AND INTENSELY STUFF IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER. Well, whatever I can fit in 2500-3000 words cause my brain doesn't allow me to write anymore than that***


	18. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys, super sorry that last chapter was very boring, I promise that this one will be a lot less boring!*  
> **Also, I GOT LIKE 4 MORE BOOKMARKS AND SO MANY KUDOS, THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!**

Not even halfway through the movie, you felt exhaustion overcome you as well, gradually falling asleep to the animated film. With the little ounce of strength you had left, you pushed yourself into a mini plank and searched for your phone-- it had become a habit to you to check the time every night before falling asleep in the strange Monster World. Failing to find your only source of time and date in The Underground, you tiredly shrugged and let yourself fall back into your comfy sleepover nest. You rolled onto your right side and made out the image of a sleeping Sans, cocooned in a dark blue comforter, tossing and turning in his sleep. You would've comforted him by crawling over to his side and hugging him, only feet away, however you felt it to be extremely awkward and swiftly turned to your left side. There you observed blueberry Sans watching the movie intensely on the screen, lying on his stomach and swinging his feet in the air. Unlike Sans, he was only a few inches away and if you put up one of your legs, he defiantly would've kicked you and probably bruised your entire leg. Giggling a bit at your weird nighttime thoughts, you felt your eyes grow heavy and your mind drifted off to sleep.

_With your eyes still closed, you felt yourself sleeping in mid-air, a dense atmosphere surrounding you. A child-like yell in the distance slowly reached your ears, yet you still slept in a tiny ball, your body feeling achy from exhaustion. Again, the child's voice echoed through the void, a little louder than last time. You could've sworn that the child was calling your name but couldn't tell for sure. It happened a third time, even louder than the last, finally causing you to sit up and rub your eyes. When you opened them, you were met with your old pal-- the dark purplish void. Used to the horrors that normally occurred in the heart of your soul, you stayed clam and searched for the voice's host. For some reason, it sounded quite familiar to you but you couldn't identify it. Finally taking a glance to your left side, you saw a blurry, red figure in the distance._

_"Frisk?!" You questioned them, mentally face-palming yourself for being dumb and not recognizing Frisk's voice earlier._

_They only repeated your name, their outline coming closer by only a few feet. Which was still pretty far away from where you were floating._

_"Frisk!" You screamed, running as fast as you could towards them, which ended up being more like giant space jumps. For a while you both just repeated each other's names, you space jumping towards them while they carefully walked towards you. But eventually, you got within a few inches away from Frisk and stopped jumping, accidentally letting a tear or two roll down your face. "Frisk!" You happily stated their name, observing their familiar appearance of a striped jumper and short banged hair. Yet, something seemed off about them, like their glow was stronger than before, and you thought it looked pretty cool. For a brief moment, you began to wonder if your appearance was outlined in a light purple when they saw you there, but their response stopped that train before it even left the station._

_"Are you there?!" Frisk looked as if they were about to cry, staring right through you like you weren't even floating there._

_"I'm right here!" You shouted pretty loudly, reaching your hand out towards them. However, when you did so, instead of Frisk, you touched an invisible barrier that glowed a wave of bright orange for a split second. Confused and scared, you tried to reach Frisk again, only hitting the barrier again. "Frisk?! What's going on?!"_

_Frisk's worry disappeared and was replaced with a giggle and some tears of joy. "I guess that means yes," They said, mostly talking aloud to themselves. "Listen, since I can't see or hear you, I'm just gonna talk, ok?" They sounded pretty serious yet playful, like an ambitious child._

_You stupidly nodded your head and replied, "Ok," already forgetting that they couldn't hear you._

_"Ok, I'm assuming you probably said ok. Good," They giggled again,causing you to laugh a bit as well. "Anyway, so when I went up to the surface, I found my body in my bed at the orphanage, it had no SOUL in it whatsoever. Before anything bad could happen, I didn't know how long it was laying there, I quickly obtained my body back. Then I ventured off for a few days to track down Chara with no trace at all. So I hopped down here, spent a day with Toriel, and now I'm sleeping in the living-room, towards the rightish nearer to the stairs, on the couch. When I came in, Paps was elated that he caught two Humans within one week, though I was able to charm him and get him to SPARE me and invite me over for a play-date. He then began to rant to me about how earlier in the day, Sans had stolen the Human he caught and just disappeared with no trace. So I told him not to worry about it and to just get some rest, reassuring him that you two would show up in the morning. It was just a coincidence that we happened to sleep in similar areas in different Universes, basically merging minds yet again. That's where you are, right? Tap twice for no, once for yes." They paused to watch for your answer, so you happily tapped the barrier once. It glowed its fluorescent orange for a millisecond and caused Frisk to smile. "Cool, I was right about something. My guess is the Swap Universe. Taking note how much Sans hates Fell and Outer Space and Dancing and almost anything that could be risky to Humans. And the fact that the barrier is orange, UnderSwap Paps color." You chuckled a bit and tapped the barrier once again, you had forgotten how much you loved spending time with Frisk. Kids never ceased to entertain you. "Yes!" They did a tiny jump and fist pumped their right hand, loving how smart they were. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm fine and I'll be hanging here with Paps until you get back, ok? See ya then!" Frisk smiled almost as big as Sans does and gave you a tiny wave, causing you to tap the barrier one last time before waving back. When you blinked, Frisk was gone, and before you knew it you were waking up to the sound of the front door opening._

* * *

 

~February 28th, 2016, UnderSwap Papyrus's House/Muffet's~

Your Horoscope~ Attempt to complete a process or course that's been in works for a while. This is a rare opportunity for a tidy ending. The next step, of course, will be a synchronized beginning. The universe is an orderly place for you.

* * *

 You woke up cautiously, hearing the creak of the front door being shut gently. When you opened your eyes, you saw that you were facing a snoring swap Sans, who had stolen your purple comforter. Casually, you sat up and stared down at the thief, mumbling, "Rude," under your breath. Then, you began to analyze what had just happened a few moments ago. "Was that real, or am I just going crazy?" You asked aloud, a little too loud.

"My bet's the second one," A familiar newyorker voice chuckled at you, along with silent footsteps towards your direction.

You turned your attention to him, watching him kick off his high-top black and red sneakers and throw his jacket somewhere into the darkness of the room. You accidentally let a hushed giggle escape and then quietly questioned him, "Fell? Where the hell have you been?"

Through the darkness, you could barely make out Fell's signature smug grin. "Why? Princess miss me?"

You blushed a little bit, knowing that you did miss him and his smartass comments, but you ended up whining. "No! I-I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Yeah, whateva ya say," You continued to watch him collect a blanket and a few pillows. It wasn't that hard to find where he was standing, both of his eyes glowed a bright rose red the entire time. 

Coming with terms that he wasn't gonna talk, you just changed the subject, annoyed. "Fine, if you're not gonna tell me, then at least tell me what time it is."

"Sure thing sweetheart," Fell remarked, making his way through the sleeping Sanses to set up camp next to you. On his way, he pulled out an IPhone6, just like yours, and told you the time. "It's 'bout two in the mornin', 'bout three hours since you guys left the lab."

"Thanks... And, when did you get an IPhone6?" Fell was the only one who you had seen with modern technology so far, so the phone intrigued you.

As he dropped his stuff inches from where you were, he casually stated, "It's not mine."

"Then who's is it?" You farther asked, wondering who he stole it from.

Sitting down next to you and turning on the phone to play on one of the apps, he replied, "Yours."

"W-What?" You were confused and leaned over his arm to see what app he was on, sure enough you saw that he was scrolling through your contacts.

"I said it's yours, dumbass," He repeated himself, still scrolling trough your contacts and renaming some of them to dumb things like "Retard" or "Possible Jew".

"G-Give it back! You're messing up my contacts!" You scolded as quietly as you could, which wasn't very quiet now that you think about it.

"Ok, whatever, Princess," Fell nonchalantly threw your phone to his left, at you, causing you to fumble with it for a moment before actually catching it. When you caught it, you heard a slight chuckle from him and turned to glare at him, only to end up blushing a lot at his adorable laughing face. 

"You suck," You ended up whining, punching Fell in his arm, which ended up hurting your hand because you forgot he was a big skeleton monster.

"And you swallow," He quickly stated, laughing.

Your entire face turned as red as his eyes and you quietly shouted, "Shut up!" Hitting him again.

"Alright alright," Fell curled up inside of his blanket and plopped down onto his pillows, facing you with his smug grin.

"Good," You sighed, laying back down onto your pillows, facing him casually. Of course, you were still a blushing mess, and you could've sworn that you saw a tinge of red across his cheek bones. Ignoring his cute smugness, you hopelessly searched around for your blanket and then remembered that blueberry Sans stole it from you, causing you to sigh again. "Damnit," You cursed, realizing how cold it was and wishing you had a blanket.

"Something the matter, Princess?" Fell smartly questioned, a tiny chuckle in his words.

"Ya, that innocent marshmallow blueberry stole my stupid blanket," You ranted to him, sitting up and crossing your arms.

"Well, if ya need one that much, you are very welcome to share mine with me," He offered with an awkward smile.

The offer was very out of character for him and you debated whether it was a trick or not. Then you wondered how awkward it would be if you shared a blanket with him and felt your blush intensify. You were very grateful for the darkness of the room. "I... uh... W-Well isn't that like, awkward and weird?" 

"Nah, sharing one shitty blanket ain't gonna be awkward. Plus, we're pals, ain't gonna be weirder than if we were strangers." He replied, still out of character.

After he said that, you thought for a while longer, and then felt a cold breeze hit you from behind. Too tired to think why there was a strange breeze in the house, you came to the conclusion that you'd prefer to be awkward and warm rather than lonely and freezing. "Alright, we can share. But that's only if ya even know how to share."

"Anything for you Princess," Fell pulled up the left side of his blanket to welcome you in.

So that you wouldn't make it too awkward, you quickly got under the dark red comforter, both of you laying on pillows and your backs. "Thanks," You looked at him with a genuine smile, still blushing.

"No prob, just don't take the whole blanket or I'll kill ya," Fell playfully threatened, the redness on his cheeks increasing.

For about a half hour, you both just lied there on your backs. You thinking about all the strange stuff that has happened, and Fell probably thinking about murder you assumed. Both happy and confusing thoughts. Before falling asleep, your weird nighttime thoughts came back, causing you to whisper to Fell. "Hey, you up?" You continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Yea," He replied, leaning on his left arm to look at you. "What up?"

"Why do you always have both of your eyes glowing?" You questioned at two thirty in the morning, being that one person who does those things at sleepovers.

"What?" He asked, the redness in his eyes almost fading but then returning to their full red color.

"Whenever monsters like you guys use magic, at least one of your eyes glow and then turn back to either normal white pupils or sockets when your done. Unlike them, your eyes are always glowing. Why?" You casually inquired, leaning on your right arm to look at him.

"I.. uh.. I just like the way it looks, makes me look cool," Fell answered, sounding as if he was defending himself in an argument.

"Doesn't that use up a lot of magic?" You continued to dig for a real answer-- Your nighttime self was always more determined than your morning one.

"Y-Yeah, so?" The redness in his eyes began to fade again and you saw sweat beads on his skull.

"So? So, using magic takes out a lot of energy in a person. You should just let your eyes be normal, ya know? I bet they look pretty rad," You encouraged him to take a break from his constant use of magic.

"But that's dumb," He countered, though you saw his eyes slowly turning white.

"Try it," You basically begged, giving him a small smile.

"F-Fine, whatever," Fell gave in and he blinked his eyes, the pupils being completely white and looking like the other Sanses. "Woah! That feels so much more relaxed," Fell blinked his eyes a few more times, returning your smile. "You may not be as retarded as I thought you were, dumbass."

"I know," You smugly replied, turning on your other side to sleep. "Night."

"H-Hey, you can't just fall asleep on me when I'm having a moment," Fell actually whined, causing you to giggle.

"Yeah I can you asswipe," You smiled again and felt yourself drift back to sleep without even hearing his response. _'Fell's right, it is fun to mess with people,'_ you thought before falling asleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soooo, what'd ya guys think?*  
> **What do you guys think the other Sanses will do when they see reader and Fell sleeping together?**  
> ***Where do you think Chara is?***  
> ****Any other thoughts?*****


	19. Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Let's take another break to see a glimpse into Sans's perspective of the story, shall we?*

_Babe and I were getting ready to go out and there was a knock at the door..._

_"Knock Knock," The kid's familiar voice rang from the other side of the door._

_I chuckled and walked over to the door, "Who's there?" I playfully asked._

_"Police," Frisk giggled, trying out one of the jokes I taught them._

_"Police who?" I continued to play along, hoping that Babe didn't hear us-- She never really liked knock knock jokes._

_Like it was the funniest thing ever, Frisk laughed, "Police let me in."_

_Their laugh was infectious and caused me to laugh as well, opening the door to a seventeen-year-old kid. I still couldn't believe that we had made it ten years without a reset, it was too good to be true. However, I spoke, well thought, too soon. "Alright, I can't say no to that."_

_"Thanks," They smiled, coming inside. "Wow, I haven't been here in about a year. You guys really got this place together."_

_"Yeah, you should come by more often, you, Paps, and Tori," I replied, missing the time I used to spend with them._

_"Well we would but you always seem so busy nowadays," Frisk gave a weak smile, though I could tell that they were hiding a different reason._

_"I know, but I promise to make some time for you this week," I reassured them, unsure if I could keep that promise myself. "Now, what brings you to my castle on this fine, February night?"_

_Frisk suddenly went from slightly depressed to overly happy. "It's the 10th anniversary since we met this timeline and you said you would take me out to Grillbys!"_

_"Oh yeah! How could I forget that!" I smiled back at them, letting the thought that it was date night slip my mind for a second._

_Just on cue, Babe entered from our room in an overly sparkly dress and asked, "Sansy, you ready to go? Oh, and hi.. uh.. Frisk? Nice to see you here!"_

_"Sans? I thought you were gonna hang with me tonight?" Frisk's eyes looked from Babe to me, beginning to fill with tears._

_"I-I totally forgot Frisk, I'm so sorry!" I began to panic, the last thing I wanted was Frisk hating me. "We can still go!"_

_"But tonight's date night, remember Sansy?" Babe chimed in, making a bad situation worse._

_"Come on Babe, just this once can I go hang with my best pal Frisk?" I asked Babe, looking back and forth from her to Frisk._

_"But you missed last date night to go to a party with Papyrus," Babe whined, giving me unneeded anxiety._

_"Uhhh..." I was overwhelmed from both sides, no idea how to handle it._

_"Sans you promised!" Frisk began to cry. Tori always babying them didn't really help them mature, though I love Frisk for their immaturity, just not in these situations._

_"Listen, howzabout we do both? I could hang with Frisk till midnight then we can go on date night," I attempted to compromise, which was never easy with either of the two._

_"Just hang with Frisk another time, not like their going anywhere," Babe crossed her arms impatiently._

_I pondered the thought for a moment and tried to come up with another solution to make everyone happy. Frisk noticed that and called me out on it. "Are you really hesitating on what the right thing to do is?! I thought you were Sans, the cool, comedic, chill guy who always knows what the right thing to do is." Before I could reply, Frisk continued their argument. "You've changed Sans... I hope you enjoy date night," They sarcastically commented and ran out, not even giving me a chance to speak._

_When I began to run after them, Babe grabbed hold of my arm..._

* * *

 

Quickly, I teleported the strange girl and I into my living room, setting her down on the couch. "Well, that was new," I thought aloud, still confused about the entire situation. "How am I even supposed to respond to this? Should I lock her up in case she's possessed by Chara or should I give her mountains of blankets and comfort?" I began pacing back and forth, taking tiny glances at the cute girl lying on the couch. "She seems so innocent, yet it could be a trap..."

"TRAP?! DID SOMEONE MENTION TRAPS?!" Paps nearly gave me a heart attack as he rushed in from the kitchen.

"Papyrus, w-what are you doing home so early?" I nervously asked, hoping that my brother was naive enough to not notice the sleeping Human in front of him.

Casually, Paps responded, "WELL, WHILE WAITING AT MY POST, I REALIZED THAT I WAS SO BUSY CREATING MY SPAGHETTI TRAP THAT I FORGOT TO PACK A LUNCH. THUS THE REASON WHY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM HOME RIGHT NOW. HOW ABOUT YOU BROTHER?"

"I... Um... Forgot to pack a lunch as well," I lied, silently side-stepping in front of Paps to block the Human from his sight.

"BUT YOU NEVER PACK A LUNCH BROTHER, YOU ALWAYS GO TO THE GREASE-INFESTED GRILLBYS! ARE YOU LYING? AND YO- is that a Human on the couch?" Paps pushed me out of the way and put his hands on his hips.

"Maybe..?" I was unsure of what to say. Repeating so many of the same timelines over and over again made me forgot how to deal with new situations. Also, so many questions were still flooding my thoughts and never being in this situation before made me unsure of how Paps would react to a nearly dead Human.

"OH MY GOD SANS! WHY WOULD YOU CAPTURE A HUMAN AND NOT TELL ME?! LET ALONE LIE ABOUT IT?!" Paps was elated to find out about the girl. _'Good, maybe I can persuade him not to turn her in yet,'_ I though to myself, cautiously figuring out how this timeline would play out.

Finally an idea came to mind. "Because Paps, this Human is.. um.. not well, you see. To capture a Human in this condition would be unfair and unwise as a Sentry. Plus, Undyne would probably hate being handed an ill Human, especially one that won't put up a fight."

Eyeing up the Human, Paps gave my half-assed speech some thought and finally replied, "YOU ARE RIGHT BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A SKELETON OF FAIRNESS AND GIVING THIS HUMAN A CHANCE TO RECOVER WOULD BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO! HOWEVER, THE HUMAN IS DIRTY AND I WON'T ALLOW THAT ON MY COUCH, SO GO CLEAN IT AND THEN LET IT REST!"

I was more then happy to know that my persuasion worked, however I felt my entire face heat up at what Paps had asked me to do. "Why can't you clean her? It's your rule that everything needs to be clean and tidy!"

"BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM OLDER THAN YOU SO YOU DO WHAT I SAY BROTHER! NOW I'M OFF TO MY POST IN CASE ANOTHER HUMAN COMES THROUGH. SEE YOU LATER! NYHEHEHE!" Without even giving me a chance to speak, Papyrus frolicked out of the house once again, this time leaving me awkwardly alone with a Human girl.

"I'm the older one," I murmured, bringing my attention to the girl on the couch, feeling my blush intensify. "So, uh, I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" I said, trying to figure out how I could make the situation less awkward. "I guess I have to like, change your clothes or something? Don't worry, I'm not a pervert like most Sanses are." Deciding that the safest way she could recover would be to stay here, I swallowed my awkwardness and picked her up bridal style again. "Gee kid, you could've at least bought me dinner first," I attempted at a lame joke, mostly just practicing for when I could actually talk to her. Carrying her up the stairs to my room, I ended up taking more of a note of how much she looked like Babe. It was surreal. But with a closer look, I could tell that this girl was actually prettier than Babe and didn't snore as obnoxiously as Babe. Plus, unlike Babe, she knew how to keep up with my puns and such, Babe used to try but I could tell that she never liked them.

"Here we go. Don't mind the mess, it's actually a lot cleaner today than usual," I continued to talk to the sleeping girl, setting her onto my mattress gently and removing her bag. "Imma just snoop through here quickly, hopefully you got some clothes in here or something. I know that I'd be skeptical if I woke up in someone else's clothes after passing out in another realm." I sat down on the mattress next to her and carefully dug through her bag. The first thing I came across was her Cell Phone which looked a lot like the one that Babe used to have, except it's cover was a lighter shade of purple than her's, and had some cartoon characters on it. When I opened it, it asked for a password or fingerprint to be accessed so I gradually grabbed one of her hands and used it to access the phone for me. So that I wouldn't have to awkwardly ask for her number later on-- I've never been good at asking girls for their numbers-- I casually went into her contacts and put my number in there. To add some Mystery to it, I put my contact name in as "Blue" and quickly called my phone so that I wouldn't have to text myself. Just as fast, I summoned a Gaster Blaster and took a picture of it about to blast as my contact picture. "You'll love this," I chuckled a bit, loving to play with other people's phones. Then, I went into all her social media accounts and switched them into The Underground's social media accounts so that she could feel included. This was followed by me making new accounts for her, calling her "PURPLESOUL8." Purple, because I assumed it was her color, and SOUL 8 because she was technically the eighth Human to fall down. When I was done, I set the phone down on the bed and plugged it into the charger that I also found in the bag, "You'll thank me later," I told her, finally finding an extra pair of clothes in her bag.

"Ok, if you're gonna wake up, do it now and not while I'm.. er.. changing you." I was hoping she would wake up by then, but of course she didn't and I was left with the awkward task my brother gave me. "Alright then... I guess we are gonna do this the weird way, and not the miracle way where you wake up and kick me out of the room to change yourself like Babe would do." I was still met with silence and then sighed, feeling my entire face burn up. I brought her into a sitting position and laid her against the wall. "G-Guess we start with the shirt?" I awkwardly asked, carefully pulling her shirt up and over her head. "I don't like this anymore than you do," I continued to vent out my nervousness on her and forgot to continue to undress her. Her SOUL had caught my attention, which had a crack or two in it and wasn't shinning as bright as most SOULs did. "Woah, how did this happen?" I questioned the sleeping body, watching the SOUL beat very slowly. "Must've had a lot of baggage, huh?" I inquired her, putting a cute little fox shirt on her along with a flannel I found inside the bag.

As time passed, the task became less and less awkward and more like redressing some sort of Human-sized doll, that was fun-sized compared to most Humans. "Either that or you somehow merged with another SOUL," I joked, continuing to dress her. I well knew that it was nearly impossibly for a Human to merge with any SOUL, Human or Monster, but it was possible to be possessed by one. "O-Or possessed by one," the possibility of her being another one of Chara's pawns came back and I nearly backed away from the girl. But then I remembered how innocent and playful she looked as she emerged from The Ruins and I relaxed. "Nah, Chara isn't that clumsy and weird," I reassured myself, helping the girl into her boots and then picking her up again. "Wow, you are one heavy sleeper, just like me," I chuckled and changed my own subject, mentally face-palming myself as I brought her back to the couch and laid her down, setting her on two pillows and wrapping my blanket around her. "Well, while you catch some "Z's", I'll be playing on your phone upstairs. I was able to change the password before changing you, hint: It's 0101, and certainly not because that's what reset this is." I chuckled to myself and wished I wasn't talking to a sleeping person, deciding to teleport to my room and wait till she wakes up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, what'd you guys think of the chapter?*


	20. Morning Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this chapter took so long! I've been super busy all week and ended up going to Cedar Point and stuff! Just wanted to apologize*  
> **BTW, the chapter is exactly how it sounds lol it was probably my most favorite one to write yet**

That night you had a pretty restful sleep that strangely didn't evolve the Heart of your SOUL or you passing out in some way at all. For once, life was pretty tranquil and peaceful, you were able to be a semi-regular person. When you woke up that day, you felt a heavy weight trapping your legs together and another one wrapping around your body. It was quite comfortable actually, with the blanket covering you while some strange force seemed to pull you towards your right. To be honest, you would've slept there all day if you could, hadn't it been for a nasily, raspy chuckle that you heard from above you. As a shadow formed over you, you heard the voice laugh, "Wow, how pathetic. What a bunch of pussies."

Curious and offended, you gradually opened your eyes and found that someone had turned on the light, and when you glanced upwards that person turned out to be UnderFell Papyrus. "W-What's so pathetic?" You yawned, leaning on your left arm as to not disturb the force that was embracing you.

"You two little shitheads. You both just so easily let your guards down," He laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. "Are you guys like retarded or some shit? Rule one of survival in the world: Never let your fucking guard down."

At first, you had totally forgotten everything that had happened the night before and thought aloud, "You two?." Then, probably seeing your bewildered look, Evil Papyrus gladly kicked the red comforter off you and revealed Fell to be hugging you possessively, pulling you closer to him to hide in your back from the room light. "Oh yeah..." You blushed intensely, remembering that Fell had allowed you to share a blanket with him hours ago. You mentally cursed yourself at your forgetfulness.

"Turn off the fucking light," Fell murmured into your back, pulling the blanket over you two, well mostly him.

"And miss getting a pic of you looking like a pansy? I think not brother," Papyrus laughed, whipping out a phone much like an IPhone but with a weird symbol on the back instead of an apple. 

"Try me," Fell growled behind you. You could actually feel his magic beginning to activate from behind you, it felt kind of tingly and ticklish.

"What are you gonna do, hug her until I magically disappear?" Papyrus taunted, kicking the blanket off once more and taking a quick pic, the sound of it 'Clicking' completely audible.

So that you wouldn't get in the crossfire of things, you quickly sat up and butt scooted a bit to the left, right into Blueberry Sans. "Mwah!" Blueberry yelped and sat up, causing you both to clink heads, making you have an extreme headache and probably a bruise on your forehead.

"Agah!" You yelped as well, holding onto your forehead and standing up. "S-sorry!" You were able to say to the blue marshmallow, knowing it was your fault.

"I-It's ok!" Blueberry stood up and gave you a big hug. "Your nice so I won't hurt you!" He chortled in joy, scaring the shit out of you.

Meanwhile, the Fell brothers began fighting. When Papyrus had kicked off the blanket and taunted Fell, Fell put his hand up and Papyrus's phone instantly became engulfed in a red glow and zoomed across the room, crashing into the wall and breaking into many little pieces. "Fite me!" He mumbled into his pillow, still half asleep and pretty irritated.

"I WILL! THAT PHONE COSTS ABOUT 1000G SANS!" Papyrus basically shouted, throwing a huge bone right at Fell.

Swiftly, Fell teleported out of the way and stood next to the coffee table. "You can always buy a new one you stingy motherfucker!" He countered, picking up the coffee table with his magic and flinging it at Papyrus.

Papyrus casually stepped to the side and let the table fly, hitting sleeping Leo in the back of his head. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Leo hastily teleported out from under the coffee table and rubbed his skull, it being partially cracked in the back. With that What-The-Actual-Fuck-Bruh expression on his face, Leo looked from Fell to Papyrus, completely exhausted and bewildered. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! One minute I'm having the best dream ever and the next I'm getting hit with a big ass coffee table?!" His left eye glowed an intense yellow and filled his entire left eye socket with yellow magic.

Huddling together, you and Blueberry began to make your way to the stairs, being the safest place in the living room at that time. "M-Maybe we should all just relax and have some pancakes," You offered as you and Blueberry side-stepped towards your destination.

"Yeah! I could make 'em!" Blueberry added, totally forgetting a war was going on and began to run to the kitchen.

"Blueberry no!" You yelled after him, watching him run right into the cross fire of a glowing red TV being shot at Fell by Papyrus.

Just as the TV was about to hit the child, Swap Papyrus appeared in front of it and formed a bone barrier that glowed a fluorescent orange and deflected the device. The TV flew right into the barrier and broke into many tiny pieces, like going through a shredder. "It's not nice to trash someone else's home, FuckFell," Chill Papyrus nonchalantly stated, his left eye socket tiredly glowing orange.

"Yeah, FuckFell!" Leo chimed in, throwing several bones at Fell that seemed to sparkle like shooting stars.

Silently, you began your journey again to the stairs. "Just a few more steps..." 

Right when you were about to approach the steps, Leo formed next to you with a worried expression on his face. "You alright?" He sweetly asked, one arm pushed against the wall and the other rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah," You managed to say through all the shouting and swishing of items flying through the air. The more you watched, the more the fight was actually entertaining and became kind of funny actually. You found yourself giggling when the couch suddenly flew up and hit Fell Papyrus in the face to no effect at all while you were chatting with Leo. 

"How did this even start anyway?" Leo questioned, subconsciously throwing a bone at Fell.

"Spiky Papyrus was making fun of Fell and I for sleeping together last night," You said, not realizing that it could be taken out of context.

"W-What?!" Leo inquired, his pupils completely gone.

Catching your explanation mistake, you hastily tried to put what you said into context. "N-No not like how you think it was! W-We slept together but didn't sleep together! L-Like I mean we just shared a blan-" Before you could finish your sentence a red, spiky bone was thrown at you two and caused you both to move aside.

"Asshole!" Leo stated, throwing several more bones at Fell and teleporting away, with a new drive to attack him, probably still thinking that you had sex with him rather than just slept next to him. 

With your face red with embarrassment, you kicked the wall, mentally frustrated, and made your way to the first step of the stairs. "I'm so stupid! That's gonna be so awkward now!" You talked to yourself, climbing the stairs.

You heard a 'Poof' sound behind you along with a crash of some sort and a familiar voice that asked, "What's gonna be so awkward?"

Turning around, you saw your Sans, looking just as tired and confused as Leo and Swap Papyrus with his left eye glowing blue. "Sans!" You exclaimed, forgetting that he was there in the first place. 

"Yup, that's my name. But let's get passed all this useless, sansitive stuff and how 'bout you tell me what's happenin'." He chuckled a bit at his own pun which made you laugh as well.

You climbed down to a step higher than he was on and elucidated why the morning was so complicated. "Fell Papyrus made fun of Fell because we shared a blanket last night and then they began fighting and stuff." You were glad you didn't mess it up like your last explanation.

Sans's blue glow faded for a second while he processed what you said and then it began glowing again. "Oh, well that's UnderFell for ya. That's why we came to this universe, everyone in their's fights twenty-four-seven and it's real hectic."

"I can tell," You agreed with Sans, resisting the urge to hug him because you hadn't talked to him for a while.

"How about we leave here until it get's less chaotic and go to Muffet's, I heard that their pastries are exactly for buggy situations like this," Sans suggested, tiredly smiling at you.

Again, before you could speak, an array of yellow and red bones were shot at Sans, he blocking them with a bone shield. "Hey, this is a no flirt zone!" Leo jealously stated, his face tinged with a yellow blush.

"Yeah, f-flirt in your own u-universe!" Fell added, sounding like he had no idea what to say and struggled to find words.

You found your blush from earlier creeping back up on you and began laughing at how bothered they were that you were talking to Sans. Leo then turned his attention to Fell and threw a bone at him. "Says the person who slept with her."

"She was cold, I'm not that mean of a person!" Fell countered, his entire face red.

"Slept with her?" Sans inquired, chuckling a bit at you.

"It's taken out of context!" You whined, your voice cracking in several different ways.

"Wow, I didn't take you to be like that, how scandalous, or should I say Sans-dalous?" Sans teased you, causing you to become completely red and giggly. 

"STOP IT!" You gave him a tiny shove, causing him to take a step down.

"Whatever yo-" In the middle of his sentence a piece of the coffee table from earlier made a reappearance and shot right at Sans. "Gotta blast," He said as he slid to his side and summoned a creature that looked exactly like the one you saw for "Blue's" contact photo.

"Wait a second, that looks exactly like... SANS HOW'D YOU ACCESS MY PHONE?!" You yelled towards him, he ignoring you with a chuckle while he sparred with his other selves, causing you to have to ask him about it later. Sighing and laughing and blushing, you decided to go freshen up while they fought and made your way upstairs. It was an exact replica of Sans's upstairs hallway, except this one had everything opposite to it. Remembering that in your universe it was the last door on the right that was the bathroom, you aimed for the last door on the left. You quietly strolled through the Swap brothers' hallway, passing the first door on the right that screamed "SANS'S ROOM" at you and passing the first mystery door on the left. "This is so weird," You told yourself as you finally reached the bathroom door, taking a peek at the last right door which you assumed was UnderSwap Papyrus's room before going in. Long story short, you used the restroom and borrowed one of the skeletons' extra toothbrush's to make yourself feel cleaner. You were pretty upset at their lack of hair brushes around but just accepted the sad fact and decided to deal with that eventually. When you emerged out of the lavatory, you heard the rumblings of blasts and such from downstairs. "I hope they don't get too hurt," You said to yourself, carefully walking down the hallway. Just as you were about to take another step, a bright yellow light shot through the floor and ceiling and almost hit you. "What the frick?" You questioned, not even noticing the the ceiling was about to fall on you. You only did notice when you heard a 'Poof' sound again and were tackled, again, being teleported into Swap Papyrus's room. 

"That was a close one. Almost a Gaster Blaster Caster Disaster by Master Asster," Swap Papyrus commented, letting you stand back up.

You both laughed a little at his weird word play. _'There's that name Gaster again, I wonder who he was...'_ You thought to yourself, actually replying with, "Thanks, that would've sucked. Good thing you were faster than the Gaster Blaster Caster Disaster caused by Master Asster that destroyed the plaster."

"UT Sans is right, I can always look to you for a good Laughster," Papyrus chuckled as the room swayed a bit from the chaos downstairs.

"He said that?" You asked, surprised that Sans was talking about you to his friends, well at least his other selves.

"Yup," Papyrus responded, shoving his hands into his pocket. "So, my guesses are that this place is going to break down very soon so wanna head to Muffet's to be somewhere safe? We could finally talk one-on-one." 

You giggled a bit at how weird the similarities to the Swap Universe and yours were. Swap Papyrus was almost identical to Sans in every way, except color, height, and his smoking problem. "Wow, that's so strange because Sans asked me to go there like a little bit ago but got caught up in battle."

"Well, the same minds tend to think alike. Comeon, let's go. I bet they'll probably meet us there when they're done trashin' my house again," Papyrus extended his hand to you.

Realizing how hungry you were, your stomach spoke for your brain and said, "Ok," without second thought, making you take his hand.

"It'll be fun, I promise," Papyrus commented as the world went black for a millisecond and in the blink of an eye you two were already in Muffet's.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, what'd ya guys think? Not what you expected, right? lol*  
> **Also, just out of curiosity since this is chapter 20-- for those of you who kudos-- when did you kudos and why? Not trying to be like narcissistic or something, just wondering cause there's like over 245 of them and that's a lot lol [Again, thanks so much for them!]**


	21. Muffet's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys! I know I say this like, every time, but I'm super sorry that this chapter took a while! I've been super busy with life and I got sick for three days and met my internet friend and etc... Anyways, here's the chapter y'all been waiting for! I hope you guys like it!*  
> **By The Way, since it's summer time now, I'll be even more busier than usual so my update rate will probably change from every two-four days to every four-seven days. So sorry!**  
> ***ALSO, THANKS FOR ALL THE BOOKMARKS AND KUDOS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!***

Muffet's was probably the most adorable place you had ever been in in your entire life. The door you and Papyrus had entered was a cute, dark purple, bakery door, with a semi-circle window on the top and a tiny bell that's supposed to ring when you enter. The walls were painted with a lilac purple color that matched a beautiful tiled floor of pink and white, and on that floor were only but a few spider webs scattered throughout the place. On both sides of the room were dark purple booths, two on each side, with a darker shade of lilac than the walls for tables, if not, the same shade of lilac, along with one dark purple, round table sitting in the middle surrounded by five purple bar stools. "Ladies first," Papyrus gestured for you to walk in ahead of him, probably noticing how alluring the place was to you.

"Thanks..." You barely replied, looking around the bakery as you strolled past a few Monsters drinking coffee in pink mugs and eating crumpets. As you continued to tour the place, you came to a stop at a white bar-like table topped with a vivid dark purple, looking almost identical to the one you sat at with Sans a couple of days ago. Except this one had a shiny cash register in the left corner along with a clear jar that spelled "tips" across it. Not to forget the endless amounts of pastries stored on the wall behind the counter and the dark purple bar stools lined up in front of it. "Can I live here?" You turned around to ask Papyrus, who wasn't there. "Huh?" You did a tiny, 360 spin, and found him already sitting at the bar, lighting a cigarette. "Wha-" you were about to question, but then decided that random things like that had become the norm for you so you dropped it. Instead, you took a seat on the stool to the left of him.

"So, I told ya this'd be fun, kid," Papyrus had a lazy smile on, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Coughing a bit, you replied, "Yeah, it's better than back at the house. It's just weird, I expected this place to be like Grillby's or something."

"Nah, this place has a lot more fire to it than Grillby's," Papyrus told a weak joke as a giant spider lady with black hair in pigtails and a pink apron emerged from the kitchen.

"Papy, what'd I say about smoking in here? I told you, I don't care if you want to kill yourself just do it in your own home!" The spider lady scolded Papyrus, hitting him on the head with one of the pink mugs and taking his cigarette by encasing it in a spider web. "I didn't raise you to be some emo drug addict!"

"Sorry Muffet," Papyrus apologized, a little pissed off. But you saw that he felt better after finding a pun to go with her scolding. "Just so you know, weave have come a long way."

Muffet, you assumed was her name, rolled all eight of her eyes and sighed playfully, "Some kids never change..." She spoke as she threw his cancer stick into the trash can. "Anyway, whose your little friend there?" Suddenly becoming involved in the conversation rather than just listening, you stuttered out your name and awkwardly smiled. This had Muffet reply with, "Oh that's just an adorable name! You're just the kind of girl my little Papy needs to get his life back on track."

At that comment, your entire face turned red, again, and you quickly denied what she implied. "N-No, it's nothing l-like that!"

But, right at the end of your sentence, Papyrus commented, "How _sweet_ of you to say about Muffin. Anyway, we came here for food, so I would like two orders of my usual. Extra soft."

"Oh my little baby's all grown up!" Muffet explained as she disappeared back into the kitchen.

Dumbfounded at what had just occurred, you turned to your right and inquired. "What just happened? That spider lady raised you? And what's with the nickname? And what even... like what the hell just happened?"

Papyrus giggled a bit, which was adorable, and patted you on the head. "Well, when my Gaster disappeared, Muffy took Sans and I in and raised us. And I'm calling you Muffin because you're short and fluffy like one."

"None of that makes any sense!" You whined, punching him in his shoulder. You thought Gaster was Sans's boss, not his caretaker, and you had no idea how you looked remotely fluffy.

Instead of an actual response though, you received a lazy shrug and smirk from the guy, "Maybe you don't make any sense... Muffin."

"Why do I even bother with you guys?" You playfully face-palmed yourself just as Muffet returned from the kitchen with two, adorable, pink pastry plates.

"Two orders of Papy's usual!" She delightfully announced, setting a pink plate in front of both of you. "You kids enjoy yourselves!" And with that she vanished back into the kitchen.

When you inspected your plate of food, you found Papyrus's 'usual' order to be a banana-nut muffin covered in some type of baker's web along with a sparkly Boston Cream donut covered in white frosting with pink jimmies and a pink design of a web. "Aw this order is almost too adorable to eat... Papy," You smirked, using the cute nickname that Blueberry and Muffet gave him.

Smiling, Papy quickly added, "Just like you," and took a huge bite of the muffin.

Unsure whether he was trying to be dirty or flirty-- or both-- you ended up giggling and yelling, "You're so weird!" Hitting him once again in the arm, harder, and taking a bite of the cutesy donut. Immediately your mood changed from irritated to docile. The flavor was like no other and was probably the best pastry you had ever eaten! Almost like a few days ago when you ate that one pastry... Hastily you peeked inside of the cream filled goodness and silently prayed you were just remembering wrong. _'Please don't be filled with spiders, please don't be filled with spiders, please please please...'_ You let out a sigh of relief when you saw that the donut only contained white cream and no vibrating black jelly. "Thank God!" You basically yelled, devouring the rest of your food like a bear.

"You alright there kiddo?" Papy chuckled, glancing at you while he slowly ate his food.

Awkwardly with your mouth full, you nodded your head and finished your meal quickly. "This is the bestest food ever! Thank you for bringing me here!" You smiled at him, receiving a lazy smile back.

"No problem, after seeing how much you enjoyed Sans's homemade anime candy, I knew that you'd love it here. Plus, I'm pretty sure I got ya out of the house right in time. It's most-likely sunken into the ground by now, basically snowed-in," Papy replied, finishing his pastries.

You let out a tiny laugh and then asked a question that had been on your mind for quite a while. "Ya know Papy, something's been really buggin' me lately."

He pushed aside his plate and leaned on the counter, chuckling. "Yeah?"

"How is this even possible?" You inquired him, leaning on your left hand to face him.

"How's what possible," Papy nonchalantly leaned on his right hand to face you.

"This!" You gestured to the whole place with your free hand, shooting questions at him as fast as you thought of them. "How am I even here? How do you exist? How did Sans find out about other timelines? Whose Gaster? What's life? How many times have they destroyed your house? Why are you called UnderSwap? Why is Fell called UnderFell? What does UT stand for? What's in this pastry? Why is Blueberry so violent? Wha-"

Papy cut you off, sitting up, "Through the powers of machinery, science, and magic. Magic. Gaster. Sans' and my Dad. Magical. Sixteen. Name wasn't taken. Same reason. UnderTale. Magic. Magic."

"Whaaaaaaat?" You stared at Papy, your jaw was actually dropped. To be honest, you thought maybe he would be like Sans and either give you an extreme elucidation of the questions or shrug and not answer any of them, or answer in riddles. However, you were wrong.

"When you have someone like my Sans around twenty-four-seven, you get used to being able to answer long, fast questions with short, simple answers. It's one of my many skills." The skeleton smirked, using his magic to make himself a cup of coffee behind the counter. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

Actually, you still had hundreds of questions unanswered, yet your mind was already burned out for the day and it wasn't even noon yet-- you assumed. So instead of boring Papy with your questions, you shook your head slowly. "I-I'm good, for now I think."

"Ok, whatever ya say. Just lettin' ya know, I'm always hear to talk if ya need it," He smiled at you, pulling his orange, glowing coffee mug towards himself and taking a sip. "Oh and, I have a feelin' that we won't be alone for long so I wanted to give ya somethin'."

"O-Ok, what is it?" You stuttered out, that blush coming back to embarrass you yet again.

"Here," He slid you a piece of paper, "It's my number. You can use this if ya ever need to chat or just wanna hang." When Papy slid the paper to you, he turned his head away, his cheeks becoming tinted with a faint orange.

"T-Thanks," You awkwardly took the paper and shoved it into your pocket, smiling at him. "Now we can hang whenever.. I guess. Do other universe work that way or-."

The ferocious ring of a bell interrupted your question as a gang of Sanses emerged from the front door, all covered in battle wounds and dirt marks. "Then I said, "Who the fuck do you think I am? A Jew?" Fell's booming voice echoed through the bakery, followed by deep laughs coming from the others.

"That one's funnier than the last one, Fell!" Leo laughed, nudging him on the arm.

"Yeah, a real rib-tickler!" Your Sans joined in, laughing hysterically.

"KILL ME PLEASE!" Fell Papyrus face palmed himself, his eye still faintly glowing red.

"YES! THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN'T TAKE THIS TOM FOOLERY MUCH LONGER!" Blueberry sighed, lagging behind the others with Evil Papyrus.

"Called it," Papy took a sip of his coffee, spinning around in his seat to face the rest of your group.

"You're a wizard, Harry," You shout-whispered to him in a British accent, mimicking his turn and lean movements.

Surprisingly, Papy got the joke and let out a little chuckle. "Makes sense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, Reader finally got to spend some alone time with Papy! I know that this is a Sans book, however, isn't Papy basically a Sans? #LoopHole XD*  
> **Thoughts on next chapter?**  
> ***Anyway, so I've been thinking, and I came up with two other book ideas that I'd love to write for you guys, if you'd be willing to read. One of them is a High School AU where Reader and Sans and Papyrus go to the same High School. Reader is either gonna be a Sophomore or Freshmen while Sans is either gonna be a Junior or Senior, Papyrus in your grade. The plot would revolve mostly around fun, High School stuff with Sans and then later on AUs and Error Sans and etc. The other isn't fully developed yet, well in my mind, but it would be a post-pacifist run AU where Reader and Sans meet on the surface and such, no AUs whatsoever. I have a good idea, yet it's tough to explain. Anyways, those are my ideas. Would you guys read either of the two? Be honest lol***  
> ****Sorry for my little burst of creativity in the comment above lol but I just wanted to ask. Also, you guys don't have to copy the questions in the notes and then answer them, you can just answer them if that's easier. But if you like to copy them then I won't judge, just saying. XD sorry, I'll stop now. See ya next chapter^~^****


	22. Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys! Welcome to another Sansy Chapter filled with unwanted evil characters and bad thoughts. Enjoy lol*  
> **Oh, also, this chapter is basically "The Dream" but in Sans's POV so you don't have to read it if you don't want to repeat.**

_When I began to run after them, Babe grabbed hold of my arm..._

_"Wha-agh... What the fuck? Let me go!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face her, attempting to pull my arm away. 'When did she get so strong?'_

_Babe stared down at the floor, failing to make eye contact. "N-No! I won't let you ditch me again for another one of your stupid friends!"_

_That was it. That's when everything went black for me. I stopped struggling to break free and just stared at her. "W-What did you just say about my friends?"_

_"You heard me, I'm sick of you ditching me for your d-dumbass friends!" Her voice sounded forced, like she didn't want to say it, but I didn't notice at the time-- I was well past my breaking point._

_I was trying so hard to keep my magic under control, but I just couldn't anymore. So, I raised my free hand and casually aimed it at her, feeling the familiar flicker of magic in my left eye. "Well I'm gonna look for my 'dumbass' friends, 'Babe', so why I'm doing so," the flicker in my eye felt stronger than ever, "why don't you just wall-er around, huh?" With a simple snap of my fingers, Babe let go of my arm and flew across the room, being pinned to the wall behind her. The entire time, her eyes stayed glued to the floor, her hair covering her face._

_Instead of the Babe I knew, the one that would've cried and begged for MERCY, this new side of her laughed. "You might as well stay here with me, everything will change in about a minute or two."_

_As my mind raced with questions, the flicker in my eye became fickle, causing Babe's SOUL to blink between deep ocean blue and dark midnight purple. 'Something isn't right...' A little voice in my head kept repeating. "The fuck you talking 'bout?"_

_She never gave me an answer though, she just repeated, "Everything will chaaaaange..." On the 'change' part, Babe finally looked up from the floor at me-- It was the most horrifying look ever. Her eyes were replaced with black holes dripping with an unknown black liquid along with her mouth, smiling a creepy smile. It was so horrific that I jumped back in fear, shaking as bad as I used to during Gaster's experiments. "W-Who are you and what did you do with Vi?"_

_"Doesn't matter what I did to her, you should be more concerned with what I will do to everyone you know and love," 'Babe' spoke in a glitched out voice, much like the Error version of me._

_"W-wha-?" Before I had a chance to get anymore questions out, I blinked and sat up in bed, my magical heart beating extremely fast. Quickly, before I even adjusted to whatever room I was in, I checked my phone, seeing the familiar date that I've seen too many times before-- February 25th, 2016..._

* * *

 

~February 26th, 2016, Reset 101~

Your Horoscope~ You may be nervous about hearing the truth regarding an endeavor from someone who has more information than you do. That may be because you have already invested a lot of time and hope into the project, and you fear that something you hear could prove your pursuit to be worthless. Or, it may be that this person could uncover some sort of a flaw or problem that you didn't know about. No matter what you learn, Leo, it will be better to have the knowledge than to keep moving forward blindly. Don't worry, you may be relieved by what you learn.

* * *

After playing on her phone for a few hours, messing with her many apps, I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up and checked the phone, I found out that an entire day had passed and it was already 8:00AM the next day. "Wow, I'm getting pretty good at my sleeping skills," I yawned, stretching and standing up, deciding to change into my other pair of basketball shorts and my other blue hoodie. Casually tossing my discarded clothing into my laundry tornado, I teleported to the bathroom to freshen up. I had a strange feeling that the Human was going to wake up today and I wanted to make a good first impression, well second impression at least. In the middle of getting ready though, I felt the Human's SOUL from downstairs become a bit stronger than I was used to, beating more rapidly with magic than it's supposed to. Figuring something was wrong, I teleported downstairs next to the couch, trying to make a cool entrance. Nonchalantly I leaned on it, watching the girl take in her new surroundings. Observing her was strange though. Unlike how many girls would act --what I've learned from TV at least-- this girl didn't scream or seemed scared at all, like she had been here before but forgot how it looked in person. That or she knew that Monsters meant no harm, either way it made me like her a lot more, most Humans aren't Monster-tolerant. Lost in my thoughts of the girl, she ended up looking my way, catching me off guard. Quickly, I tried to keep my cool guy act, I learned that on The Surface that girls find a guy with a big ego attractive. "You had me scared for a second," I honestly told her, deciding to walk to the other side of the couch. "I thought I may have killed you with my amazing jokes. Not that that'd be a bad thing, cause that's kind of my job." 

"Telling jokes or killing Humans?" She questioned me as I took a seat next to her, making eye contact and giving her a slight smile.

Unsure of how to handle her casual mood, never meeting a girl like her before, I could only respond with a simple, "Yup."

Shrugging off my answer, she asked me, "When did you get in here?"

This time I shrugged off _her_ answer and changed the subject, making sure she was fine and not dying or something. To make it not as worryful, I added some humor to my question. "You alright? I've never seen someone so excited to see me that they pass out, besides my brother at least." 

For a split second I saw her face become tinted with a slight red. _'Oh my god her blush is so cute!'_ I basically screamed in my head as she answered, "Not really. I think something is wrong with my SOUL."

All my happy thoughts then turned dreadful again. _'Wait, what'd she say? Her SOUL? She shouldn't know if it's breaking or not yet. Only Frisk or Chara would know that...'_ As my mind continued to create further questions about the mystery girl, I barely was able to question, "How so?"

She took a deep breath and then responded, "I had a weird dream that I was in the heart of my SOUL and it began to break down." Speaking so friendly and confidently, like we already knew each other or something.

It was pretty strange. I knew that she wasn't possessed or else her SOUL would've changed colors, and I was pretty sure she wasn't Babe. _'M-Maybe she is? No! It couldn't be! Babe can't joke like that, unless...'_ Again, everything went black for me while I drifted into thought, forgetting to reply to the girl.

I was absorbed in thought, hearing a muffled, "Uh... Sans?" that didn't seem to reach me. I took a moment or two to think of all the possibilities and timelines before finally asking, "How do you know about the SOUL?" First I had to know that before jumping to any conclusions, I don't want my knees getting sore or anything.

She answered,  "Well Frisk told me about it last night, they also told me to tell you ever-"

I quickly cut her off at the mention of Frisk. "You know Frisk?!" I basically shout-questioned at her, standing up. "Where are they? How'd you meet them? What'd they say?!" I couldn't control myself, I haven't talked to normal Frisk since about Reset 50.

I could tell that my sudden mood change shocked her but I didn't care, I had to know if Frisk was alright. I never really got a chance to apologize for what I had done.  "Uhh... I-I don't know where they are, but I do know that I met them ontop of the mountain and that they just told me the basics of magic."

Pacing back and forth, a habit that I had picked up from Gaster, I told her a short version of my reason why I had to know where they were.  "I haven't seen them in about fifty resets... Do you have an idea of where Frisk might be? They may be in danger."

Disappointing me, the girl sadly shook her head so I sat down. _'I was so close!'_ I basically yelled at myself, _'Maybe when I apologize it can all go back to the way it was, before the bad thing happened.'_

"But I do know that they said that they were going to come here in a month or two. I don't know why that long, but they told me it was because they needed to make sure Chara wasn't doing anything deadly yet." The girl gave me a smile, probably trying to make me feel better about the situation.

Subconsciously I mumbled, "Good, maybe we can finally get out of time dodge." I figured if Frisk is coming back to the girl, then maybe I'd finally get a chance to make all of it better again.

After that a silence filled the room while we both sat there, I assumed in thought because I was, however that wasn't the case. She ended up breaking the silence by bringing up her SOUL again, a topic I was trying to avoid. "So, is my SOUL like breaking down or something? Like, should I be concerned or..."

I felt my own blush creep up on me, knowing that I'd have to get a closer look at her SOUL to tell her the answer, and I didn't want to show her my powers yet so that'd mean that I'd have to undress her... again. Without making eye contact I finally said, "Well it's not that easy to just, uh, give you an answer. To be honest, I would have to study your SOUL to know if it is breaking."

"Then study it," The girl stated, not knowing why it'd be an awkward thing to do.

I knew by now I was blushing and just wanted the conversation over, so I vaguely told her, "Maybe another day."

"But I might be dying!" She exclaimed, I could hear all of her worry in her voice.

_'Being that worried could make the situation worse,'_ I tried to think to her, however I knew if I said it aloud it would only worry her more. So unsure of what to say, I replied, "You'll be fine, trust me,"

Again, a silence filled the room, though this time it was awkward silence. And again, she broke the ice by commenting something completely unrelated to the topic. "So, I've heard that you have an older brother who is obsessed with spaghetti, care to add anything onto that?"

I faced her again, regaining part of my smile, and chuckled, ""Yea, Papyrus does love his spaghetti. Though, he's not the older brother."

"Go on," The girl smiled back, making me feel bad that I had forgotten her name.

Either way I continued, "Ya see, even though Papyrus may be extremely tall, he's the little bro. Believe it or not, but we are actually four years apart, he is only fifteen years old."  I guess she started doing the math in her head or something because a little bit after I said so, she began blushing like crazy. _'So she **is** close to my age, awesome.' _ Just before she was about to say something, I felt the presence of my brother's SOUL approaching the house. "Speaking of my bro."

As Papyrus marched into the house, I jumped off the couch to kind of introduce the two. "HELLO BROTHER! HAS THE HUMAN AWAKENED YET?" Papyrus asked, having his huge smile as always.

"Yup, we were just talking 'bout ya bro," I told him as he walked in front of me to inspect the Human.

"NYHA!" He laughed, saying his script that he made up for himself word for word. "NOW THAT YOU HAVE AWAKENED HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN CAPTURE YOU PROPERLY AND DELIVER YOU TO THE ROYAL GUARD! THEN I WILL BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD AND BECOME POPULAR! I CAN ALREADY SEE IT NOW, WAKING EVERY MORNING TO A SHOWER OF KISSES AND GETTING TO COOK EVERYONE PASTA!"

The girl instantly bursted into a fit of laughter, probably not expecting my brother to speak the way he does.  "I-I'm sorry," she managed to say through her laughs, "That just c-caught me off guard." I wasn't sure if she intended to make that pun or not but I felt myself blushing again, loving how this girl could be pretty and make puns at the same time. She eventually calmed her laughing.  "Let's start over, hi Papyrus."

"YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" My brother asked, I could tell that he was actually annoyed and that made it even better. 

"No sir," She responded, letting a giggle out every now and then. _'So cute!'_ I fanboyed in my mind, _'Why am I so weird? Ugh!'_

Instantly, my brother became nice again, "OH, IN THAT CASE, SORRY HUMAN. WOULD YOU CARE FOR A PLATE OF MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI BEFORE I TRAP YOU AND SEND YOU TO THE CAPITAL?"

"Sure, I'd love to try it," The girl gave a weak smile while Papyrus fled to the kitchen, screaming one of his favorite catchphrases.

I walked up to her, trying so hard not to laugh anymore. "Isn't my bro cool?"

"Totally," She laughed before getting serious again. "Is he really going to capture me and send me to Asgore?"

Reassuring her that I would protect her, without physically saying it, I commented, "Of course not, my bro wouldn't even hurt a fly, unless that fly rattled his bones."

We shared another laugh, me still unsure of whether to love this reset or hate it, it was just weird to see neither Chara nor Frisk yet. However, I guessed that everything happens for a reason, but what's the reason for this reset? To make things worse when Chara rips away everyone I love or to make things better and save the resets once and for all? I just couldn't shake the thoughts from my mind. The last thing I wanted to do was see this girl die, or worse, have to kill her myself.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thoughts about Babe and or Chara?*  
> **What's your opinion on Sans?**  
> ***Finally, I made another book called, "Lavender Mist" which is about reader going to college and such. If you want to check it out, feel free to! And let me know what you think about it^~^***  
> ****That is all lol****


	23. Hero Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry this chapter took so long, summertime is the busiest time for me*  
> **And Thanks again for all the kudos and bookmarks and such! I can't express enough how much I love all you guys!**  
> ***That moment when you realize you put EXACTLY 4 Months, 23 chapters, and 47931 words into a fan-fiction that over 4000 people have read. Lol time well spent. HAPPY 4 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!***

When the group of Sanses approached you and Papy, your Sans was the first one to speak. "Oh, hey Violet! We were lookin' for ya." 

"Oh, really?" You sarcastically asked, still kind of leaning on the bar, loving to mess with Sans. "Looks to me like you guys were fighting and decided to call a truce when you, I dunno, probably destroyed Papy's house?"

"Papy...?" You barely heard him mumble under his breath before he replied, probably jealous. "Well, anyways, here." Sans regained his smile and handed you your bag that you left in the lab.

Totally forgetting all about your bag and the Ocramid, you hesitantly took it back. "T-Thanks, I totally forgot abou- Wait, why are there burn marks on it?!" With a closer look, you saw that the bag was covered in splotches of black fabric and that one of the straps was burned completely off.

"W-Well, you see, uh..." Sans struggled to find a way to explain it, his face completely blue from embarrassment.

"Never mind, I feel like I probably don't wanna know what happened there," You sighed, casually taking out the Ocramid and saving. _'Is it just me, or did they all suddenly become annoying? Like at first it was fun and all, but now it's... tedious I guess? I dunno...'_ You thought to yourself, digging through your bag to find your phone. _'Maybe I'm just tired or universe-sick... Is that even a thing? Well I'm gonna make it a thing then. Because if it's not then- wait, my phone's not in here?'_ Befuzzled, you dug through your bag again and found no trace of your phone at all. During your search, you hadn't noticed one of the guys trying to talk to you.

"My lady? What's wrong?" Leo questioned, pulling the bag away from you to get your attention.

"My phone is missing!" You tiredly reached back for your bag, knowing that your phone wasn't in there but still hoped it would magically appear if you checked enough. You were in a magical underground place with Monsters who could travel through alternative dimensions, so anything was possible. "What'd you guys do with my phone?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Leo was quick to defend himself, "Well, nothing that I know of at least."

"Ugh," You sighed again, realizing how exhausted you actually were. "This is why I can't have nice things."

Fell, who had been talking, more like fighting, with Dick Papyrus the whole time, then interrupted. "Oh, I guess I get to keep it then."

"Wait, what?" You asked, sitting up in your chair. 

Fell only smirked, strolling up to your seat. "I said, 'I guess I get to keep it then.' We're talkin' 'bout your phone, right?"

Slyly he took your phone out of his pocket, spinning it around in the air in his hand. "W-Where'd ya get that?"

"Well you left it tangled in my blanket and I was lucky enough to see it before the house burned down," Fell elucidated, the others completely confused about what's going on. Besides Blueberry who was ranting to Papy about something, who was listening with a serious face. 

"Oh... Well give it back!" You whined, not wanting him to mess up your phone anymore than he already did.

"Alright, whatever ya say Princess," Again, he nonchalantly threw your phone at you. You fumbling to catch it once again. _'Deja vu.'_

"Thanks," you irritably said, getting up from your chair.

Just as you stood up, Papy jumped up from his chair and yelled, "WHAT ABOUT THE LAB?!"

Instantly everyone turned to watch the new conflict in the bakery. "It's gone..." Blueberry quietly told Papy, probably scared of his reaction.

"What do you mean it's... 'gone?'" Papy lowered his voice a bit, but his anger could still be heard in his voice.

"W-Well, you see, those unintelligent, pun making, lazy ass, bone-rattling, house destroying assholes d-" Fell was quick to teleport behind the ranting Blueberry and cover his mouth, nervously smiling.

Even though that you should've been worried about the whole all-that-painful-and-emotional-research-you-did was-probably-gone thing, your mind could only wonder, _'Did Blueberry just curse? Is that legal?'_

"Heh, what he meant to say was that it just kind of, you know... exploded?" Fell tried to cover up whatever they did, failing horribly.

All while Sans and Leo slowly sidestepped behind you, trying to hide from Papy's wrath, even if they were taller than you. "What did you guys do?" You shout-whispered to the two, still watching Fell try to talk his way out of getting in trouble.

"Nothing in particular," Sans nervously chuckled. 

At the same time, Leo nervously laughed, "Nothing important."

"Obviously it was something particularly important because you blew up the damn la-" The sound of a Gaster Blaster-- yeah you put the pieces together and found out what they're called-- being summoned cut you off and caused everyone to either hide or watch. You were a watcher. 

Papy casually chuckled, doing a great job of hiding his anger in his voice. "Ya know FuckFell, thirty years worth of my Dad's research was in that Lab." Fell let go of Blueberry in fear of Papy's blaster, causing Blueberry to run and hide behind Papy. "And every time you guys have destroyed my house, you were able to leave my Lab in perfect condition." The orange glow in his eye flickered with hatred towards Fell as Fell backed up against the wall, terrified. "So, I'm gonna ask you one last time... What did you do to my Lab?"

"I-I didn't do it alone," Fell pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"What. Happened. To. My. Lab?" Papy raised his left hand, which seemed to make the Gaster Blaster open its mouth, a hyper beam starting to form.

"Why is he so scared?" You whispered to the two behind you, wondering why he wasn't scared before during the morning chaos.

"Well earlier, we were using our magic but not in a real battle way. Like, basically in a training setting where our magic could cause pain and damage, just not to the SOUL. So in other words, no HP would get taken or lost." Leo explained before Sans had a chance to. "And all Sanses have about one HP so one hit and your dead."

"Why is Papy so mad though? If Frisk.. I mean Chara has the power to reset, can't he just wait til then." You questioned the two, wondering why life went from zero-hundred real quick.

"He could, however he's not actually mad about Gaster's work being destroyed," Sans clarified that time, a certain smugness in his voice to make fun of Leo.

"What's he mad about then?" You continued with your non-stop questions. _'I wish life was simpler... I dunno, I'll stop after this though. I'm probably annoying the hell out of them.'_ You heard an awkward silence behind you, assuming that Sans and Leo knew but weren't sure it they had the 'Ok' to tell you or not. "Well?"

"All of our research of you kind of got destroyed as well," Leo and Sans sighed at the same time. 

"Oh..." You thought aloud, turning back to process what was happening. After a moment or two of observing the situation, you realized how serious it was. "OH!" 

"I'm going to count to three, and I better hear an answer before I do," Papy nonchalantly stated. "One..."

"I'm sorry!" Fell cried out, his eyes not even glowing red.

 _'Strange...'_ You thought to yourself, along with a plan to save Fell.

"Two..." Papy raised his hand higher, the hyper beams becoming brighter.

"I'm gonna save him," You bravely told Sans and Leo.

"What?!" They both exclaimed, probably exchanging glances at each other.

Before you gave them a chance to speak, you sprinted to the battle scene. However, you barely heard Sans scream,"You don't have enough HP!"

"Three!" Papy shot his hand down, his Gaster Blaster shooting a ray of orange and white light at Fell.

You braced yourself for impact and dived into the light, perfectly blocking Fell from the attack. But, you didn't realize that doing so would cause another blackout for you. _'Great,'_ you sarcastically thought as everything went black... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Soooo, what'd ya think?*  
> **Would you have saved Fell or no?**  
> ***Also, what will happen now that the research is all destroyed? Will reader have to undergo more pain?***  
> ****One last thing, I'm writing another book with AUs and such and I just want to know: What is your top five favorite AUs?****  
> *****By The Way, I'm going away for two weeks and I'll be unable to post any chapters during that time. I'll still write it, I just won't be able to post it. So I just wanted to say, the book WILL be updated by like July 10th at the most. So sorry, I hope it's not too big of an inconvenience*****


	24. Get Better Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *HEY GUYS! I HAVE FINALLY MADE A NEW CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! FROM NOW ON, WE ARE BACK ON OUR 4-7 DAY UPDATE SCHEDULE!*  
> **Also, I'd like to thank each and every one of you for still continuing to read this book even though it went on a month hiatus! It really means a lot to me! And so does all the ideas/comments on the author's note! You guys are the best!**

_Darkness consumed your vision for the hundredth time that week, leaving you afloat in an unfriendly void. However, this time was extremely different compared to the others. You couldn't quite figure out how it felt different though, until you attempted to cross your arms in thought. "That's strange..." You mumbled to yourself, your arms resting limply by your sides. Once more, you tried to move your arms, still having no affect to their limp state. This time, you panicked, reiteratively trying to move your arms, or any body part in that matter. You called for help, but nobody came. So, instead of spending all of your remaining energy on hopelessly finding help and attempting to move, you chose to accept the fact that your body was immobile and just lie adrift in the darkness._

_Patiently, you stared off into the never-ending void, having nothing to do but wait until you either woke up or something were to happen. You remained there for what seemed like hours, attentively focusing on the quietness of the void in case Frisk or someone were to pop out of nowhere and save you. Coming to the conclusion that nothing would happen for quite a while, you decided to do something that you only do when you're alone-- Sing. You took some time to think of a song-- Everything You Do by He Is We-- and cautiously drew in a breath. Just as you were about to sing the first verse, a voice echoed throughout the void. "HOLY FUCKING CHRIST" You screamed, and probably would've jumped if your weren't paralyzed. "THE FUCK?!"_

_When the sound of your heartbeat finally left your ears and your heart rate dropped down to normal, you took a deep breath and listened for any more voices. Of course, you didn't hear what the first one said because you were too caught up in trying to sing for once. But this time you calmed down and patiently waited for another one. After a moment or two of silence, you heard another voice, a little bit clearer than the last one._

_"Hi g-guys!" A familiar voice greeted a little less raspy than usual, along with muffled sounds of papers or something falling. Perhaps off a desk._

_'Wait a second, that sounds like Undyne... but innocent-er?' You wondered to yourself, unsure of whether or not that voice belonged to Undyne._

_"HOW'S THE HUMAN? IS SHE OK? DOES SHE NEED A HUG?" You heard Blueberry ask, worry filling his voice. And you could've sworn that you felt a light hug around you, even though you were alone in the void._

_"S-She's doing f-fine! She just needs s-s-some rest and s-s-some HP restoring f-foods!" Undyne reassured your favorite Blueberry, you hearing a more than audible sigh from him._

_"GOOD!" The little skeleton cheered, you knowing that his eyes probably turned into those adorable stars again._

_"Why don't you go make Muffin some of the Japanese candy that Undyne taught you, she'd probably like to have some when she wakes up," Papy's voice suddenly said, surprising you for a moment._

_"OKIE DOKIE! I'LL MAKE THE BEST RICE CAKES EVER!" And with that you heard a door slam, along with the echo of pounding feet._

_"Now that Sans is gone, I suggest you tell me how she really is," Papy's voice suddenly grew gloomy, causing you to wonder how bad you looked out there._

_"W-Well, y-you see, her HP is d-d-dangerously low and t-the little magic that s-she had was u-used to make her HP grow," Undyne elucidated._

_"Wait, what about my magic?" You began to panic again. You only just learned about magic a week ago, you didn't want to lose it already. But, just like you thought, they didn't respond to your question._

_"How is that even possible? A Gaster Blaster would have surely gave her a game-over with the little HP she had. It's impossible for her to just, extend her HP." Papy argued, his voice riddled with guilt._

_"I d-don't know how she did i-i-it, but I-I can say t-that I'm impressed. Despite h-her weakness i-in physical and m-magic endurance, she still survived t-the block." Suddenly there was a rapid beating of a machine. "Uh-Oh. C-Can you c-come back later?" Her voice suddenly turned frantic._

_"What does that beeping mean?" Papy sounded extremely confused and worried._

_"D-Don't worry about it," Undyne tried to calm him down, only causing the both of you to become extremely worried._

_"But Undyne, that sounds se-" The sound of a door slamming open cut him off._

_"Let's go lover boy," A raspy voice stated, along with the sounds of Papy struggling and cursing at the girl to let him go._

_The door slammed shut again and all you could hear was silence. "Well that's scary! What the hell is going to happen to me?!" You shouted to no one in particular, more afraid than when you had to do the extraction machine. At the thought of that, every thought you had seemed to drift towards the Sanses and Papy, causing you to instantly forget about the you-will-probably-die scenario and to think about the how-fun-it-is-to-tease-skeletons scenario._

_-_

_Days, hours, or possibly minutes passed before you were dragged out of your train of thought by the voice of someone you thought would never visit you. "GOOD EVENING HUMAN. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, LEADER OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AM HERE TO TORTURE YOU SO THAT YOU MAY NEVER RECOVER! NYHEHEHE! FOR MY ACT OF TORTURE, I WAS TOLD THAT READING BEDTIME STORIES IN THIS DIMENSION IS THE WORSE FORM OF TORTURE YET! SO I WILL READ TO YOU A BOOK THAT I DESPISE THE MOST, 'SPIKY BUNNY!'"_

_Even though that Dick Papyrus's voice scared the hell out of you, you instantly began laughing when he finished his sentence. You supposed that either Sans or Papy told him it was torture to read stories in this dimension and you found it to be the funniest thing ever. You laughed even more when he began reading._

_"EH-HEM! ONCE UPON A TIME THERE WAS A SPIKY BUNNY!" You heard a page turn through your endless laughter. "THIS BUNNY WAS SO SPIKY THAT HE BROUGHT FEAR INTO THE EYES OF HIS ENEMIES!" Page turn. "ONE DAY, SPIKY BUNNY DECIDED TO GO OUT AND MURDER AN ENEMY OR TWO, MAYBE EVEN HIS OWN BROTHER WHILE HE'S AT IT!" Page turn. "SO HE GOT DRESSED IN HIS FAVORITE BATTLE ARMOR AND GRABBED HIS FAVORITE POCKET KNIFE AND MARCHED OUT THE DOOR TO THE NEAREST BAR!" Page turn. "WHEN HE APPROACHED THE BAR, HE KICKED OPEN THE DOOR AND SHOUTED, 'DO ANY OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WANNA BRAWL?'" Page turn. "EVERYONE IN THE BAR LOOKED AT HIM, AND A MOMENT LATER THEY ALL BEGAN CHASING SPIKY BUNNY!" Page turn. "LIKE A TRUE FIGHTER, SPIKY BUNNY DID NOT TURN AND RUN! HE STOOD THERE AND TOOK HIS ENEMIES HEAD ON!" Page turn. "RIGHT AND LEFT HE SLASHED HIS ENEMIES WITH HIS TAIL AND POCKET KNIFE, EVEN USING ONE OF THEIR HEADS AS A SHIELD!" Page turn. "IN THE END, SPIKY BUNNY STOOD OVER THE DUST OF HIS ENEMIES AND SPAT ON THEM 'WHAT A BUNCH OF PUSSIES' HE ANNOUNCED AS HE TURNED TO GO HOME!" Page turn. "THE END!"_

_"Oh my god!" You were dying of laughter, even though you uncomfortably couldn't move to laugh normally. "That was the bestest book ever!"_

_"I HOPE THAT WAS ENOUGH TORTURE TO STOP YOUR HEALING PROCESS YOU SHITBAG!" You heard Dick Papyrus spit and the slam of a door._

_A few tedious moments later you heard the knock of a door, causing you to listen closely. "Knock, knock," You heard Sans say, a hint of worriness in his voice._

_Even though he couldn't hear you, you decided to play along. "Who's there?"_

_In a barely, audible, high-pitched voice, Sans stole your line and said. "Who's there?" You began laughing again. "Olive," he said in his normal voice. He began to pick up the speed and answered again in his higher voice. "Olive who? Olive you!" Almost instantly he pretended to sound confused. "Wait, who said that. It surely wasn't me if that's what you think." And you heard the door open and close._

_At first you didn't get the joke, but when you ran it through your head a few times, you stopped laughing and began blushing like crazy. "I knew it!" You shouted into the void, wanting to hide in your borrowed hoodie but still couldn't move. You decided to pretend like you didn't hear that joke at all so that when you did wake up, everything between you and Sans wouldn't be awkward. But you would always keep it in mind. "Ha, mind puns."_

_"So, good morning Violet," Sans casually stated, as if you were awake and well the whole time. "You wanna know what's big?" He paused, causing you to stop laughing and blush insanely._

_"No, he isn't gonna say what I think he is, is he?" You were so confused on what was going on._

_"My house you weirdo!" He gave a light chuckle and then dismissed it. "No that wouldn't work, I need something better."_

_"Wait, is he practicing pickup lines for when I wake up?" You started laughing again. "That is so adorable!"_

_"Oh wait, how about this one?" He cleared his throat. "If_ _I were a cat, I'd spend all nine lives on you!"_

_"Ok that one was a good one," You continued laughing, wondering if this was real or if you just had an extremely creative imagination._

_"Nah, I feel like she's more of a dog person..." Sans mumbled to himself, probably thinking of another pickup line._

_"I am but I liked that one! Use that one!" You yelled to him, with no affect._

_"What about... Hey, you're on my list of things to do tonight," Sans said in the sliest way possible, almost like how Fell would say it._

_"WHAT?!" You felt your entire face turn bright red again and wondered how long he felt that way towards you._

_"No... that's more of Fell's style. Why is this so hard?!" You heard Sans face-palm himself as the door opened ._

_"Hello my lady!" Leo chortled in joy, "And hello Sans!"_

_You could hear Sans let out a tiny yelp and then turn to Leo. "Oh hey Leo, uh, what put you in such a good mood?"_

_Leo happily responded, "I read somewhere that positive emotions around unconscious people can help them get out of it earlier! Plus, I'm always happy to see Aries! Us Leos must always put our Arieses first! No excuses!"_

_"Ok then, I'll leave you two be," Sans awkwardly commented as you heard the door shut._

_"Awww, Sans is jealous! I love it!" You let out a few more giggles, not even noticing that you were able to move your body a little bit._

_Leo cleared his throat before he spoke again. "So, Aries, in hopes that you wake up soon, I brought you a bouquet of flowers! They are purple honeysuckle flowers! The flower of the Aries!"_

_"That's so sweet of you!" Your intense blush never left as you wondered what they looked like. You never really saw a honeysuckle flower before but if they were purple, they had to be pretty in some way. Abruptly, the smell of flowers filled the void and it was alluring. Your hopes for waking up sky rocketed from where it was before, causing you to be brought back to the real world._

* * *

~March 3rd, 2016, Swap Undyne's House~

Your Horoscope~ An unexpected message that arrives this afternoon will make tonight quite exciting-- in many ways. Don't you dare ignore the phone. Have a spectacular outfit laid out and ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

* * *

You fluttered your eyes open and were taken aback at the type of room you were in. It was so... unique, and smelled of lovely flowers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So guys, what'd ya think about everyone visiting injured Violet? [Well, almost everyone] I bet a ton of you thought she got a game over lol*  
> **Sorry again that this took forever guys, but like I said before, we are back on our usual schedule now so all is good XD**  
> ***How do you guys think next normal chapter will go? [Only saying normal chapter cause next chapter is a Sans chapter lol]***  
> ****Also, here's a pic of what the flowers look like lol http://imagecho.com/images/Floral/Purple%20Flower%2027x24.jpg ****


	25. Positivity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Time to travel back to chapter 5 and see what Sans has been thinking about that whole time. Lol I dunno, I have no notes for the beginning this time.*

_~February 25th, 2016, Rest 51~_

_W-wha-?" Before I had a chance to get anymore questions out, I blinked and sat up in bed, my magical heart beating extremely fast. Quickly, before I even adjusted to whatever room I was in, I checked my phone, seeing the familiar date that I've seen too many times before-- February 25th, 2016..._

_"No... No.. no, no!" I jumped out of bed and sprinted to my bedroom window. Of course, when I shoved the curtains aside, I was met with that same dreadful, magical snow. As I tried to comprehend what had just happened, the snow mocked me, dancing it's evil dance of misfortune, reminding me that nothing ever changes and I'll always be met with the same fate of Frisk's resets. Frustrated, I pushed the curtains back together and kicked over my nightstand. "If only I had went with Frisk and just ditched Babe, then life would've never restarted and I could've finally gotten my happy ending..." Being hit with so many emotions at once, I grabbed my nearest pillow and hugged it, slightly letting a few tears escape from my sockets._

_"BROTHER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Paps's voice echoed through the house, causing me to quickly gather my senses and dry my sockets clean. He was never allowed to know about the resets-- it was my burden not his._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm alright!" I shouted back to him, trying to hide the sadness in my voice._

_"YOU SURE? I HEARD A LOUD NOISE!" The sound of pans being put away gave me the warning that he might come upstairs and see my mess of feels. I couldn't let him see._

_"Oh, that? It was.. uh.. Just the sound of me rolling off my bed, that's all!" My voice cracked a little at the end of the sentence; I was about to cry again._

_"UGH, SANS, LAST TIME YOU DID THAT YOU FELL THROUGH YOUR FLOOR, RIGHT INTO MY PASTA DISH!"_

_I chuckled a bit through my sadness, always feeling better when talking to Paps. "Sorry bro, you know I'm a heavy sleeper! I didn't mean to pasta through the ceiling!"_

_"YOU'RE MAKING PUNS AND IT'S NOT EVEN NOON YET!" Paps groaned so loud that the house shook, causing my mood to brighten a bit. Just something about Paps always made my day a little better._

_Either way, with that statement I heard the door slam shut and I was left alone with my crippling depression..._

* * *

 While waiting for my brother's 'amazing' pasta dish, I couldn't help but find myself staring at the cute girl on my couch. My mind kept telling me that there is no way that this is real and no way that this isn't some trap. However my dick was being pretty persuasive that day and got my mind to wander off from those negative thoughts. Just something about her made things more positive in life, except when she was worrying about her shattering SOUL, that was just scary. Anyway, I found myself wondering what one of her hugs would feel like, how comforting it would be to snuggle with her, what kind of noise she would make if I... An audible groan of frustration saved me from my perverted thoughts. _'You're better than this, Sans!'_ I scolded myself as I watched the Human frantically search for something. "Need help with something kiddo?" I nervously asked her, glad that Humans couldn't read people's thoughts.

"Actually, yea..." She responded, looking as if she was scanning the room. "Do you know where my bag is?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," I lied, hoping _she_ would be the one to forget and I could keep all of her stuff. _'Why am I so weird?'_   I mentally face-palmed myself and headed upstairs. "I'll be right back."

Quickly, I fast-walked to my room and used my magic to open the door. "That would've been so cool if I could keep her phone," I subconsciously talked to myself as I grabbed her bag, charger, and phone. Before shoving the two into the bag though, I last minute decided to change her password back to what it was and then drowned it to the bottom of the bag. Of course, oblivious me didn't feel the key item to stopping all the resets chilling down there with her hair brush, blanket, shampoos, and other sleepover items. Instead, my mind was thinking about asking her where she was going before falling down here. Maybe a friend's house or something? Well, that and the fact that I was too busy trying to make it look like I didn't snoop through it countless times.

When I was done, I teleported downstairs on the couch next to her. "Got it!" I exclaimed as I watched her jump up in fear.

"When did you get back downstairs?" She hesitantly asked as I handed her the bag. Scaring Humans was always fun, especially her.

"Just now," I decided to act nonchalant about the whole thing and laid back on the couch. _'Chicks like a big ego,'_ I kept telling myself.

Before we had more time to talk, Paps bursted into the room with two plates of his indescribable pasta. "ENJOY THIS PASTA PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN, THEN GET PREPARED TO BE TAKEN TO THE CAPITAL!"

Patiently, I observed the girl as she unsurely poked at her over-cooked food. I figured I'd mess with her a bit so I didn't turn on my tongue while I ate, devouring my own plate and giving her the 'OK' to eat it. Best prank I had done yet because she dived right into the food and almost spat it right out. I couldn't help myself but laugh, it made it even better that she didn't notice because she was so focused on the horrible 'food.'

"So, what did you think?" Paps asked in his puppy-dog voice, making everything even funnier.

 _'I love my life,'_ I thought to myself as I watched her try to explain his 'artisan's work' to him.

"It's... unique," She gagged while I attempted to stop laughing.

"WOWIE!" Paps's voice went three octaves higher as he chortled in joy. "I KNEW THAT MY SPAGHETTI WAS THE GREATEST IN THE WORLD!"

"Sure is," She lied, somehow smiling through all the bad cuisine.

 _'Wow, she reminds me so much of Violet,'_ My mind trailed off to think about the girl again. _'That's gonna be my new nickname for her.'_

The sound of Paps beginning to take the plates back into the kitchen broke me out of my trance again. "WELL, NOW THAT YOU HAVE EATEN MY SPAGHETTI, IT IS TIME TO TAKE YOU TO ASGORE! COME NOW HUMAN!"

Violet's positiveness suddenly became fearful as she curled up in my blanket and basically planted herself on the couch.  "I-I'm good"

 _'What was she told about Asgore that makes her so scared?'_ My negative thoughts came flooding back as I began wondering if she was a pawn again. It was strange-- once her positiveness went away, mine followed.

"QUIT MESSING AROUND, LET'S GO! THE SOONER WE GET THERE, THE SOONER UNDYNE MAKES ME PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Paps's determination to bring her to Asgore was becoming too strong so I finally had to step in and help.

Just so that I could buy a little bit more time to get to know Violet and quadruple check to make sure she wasn't some sort-of trap, I had to confuse Paps. "But Paps didn't ya hear?"

"Hear what?" Paps questioned, completely befuzzled by my random question.

"Humans have to wait a full hour after eating before going to the capital," I told the most obvious lie ever, however I knew Paps would believe it. He believes anything that has the word Human in it. He even believes anime is real.

That feeling of positive energy came back when Violet began playing along. "It's true, you can't just make those things up."

We both shared a laugh on the irony of that sentence, my negative thoughts already gone. It's like her wave of positive energy just makes everything that Chara did seem like a distant dream, almost like it never happened.

"OH, IN THAT CASE... BE READY IN EXACTLY AN HOUR HUMAN SO THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN TAKE YOU TO THE CAPITAL. NYEHEHEHE!" With that, Paps retreated back into the kitchen with the dishes that he had barged in with.

Again, Violet and I were left in the living room with awkward silence. I just knew that I wouldn't be able to talk to her normally with Paps around, especially if I was going to ask further questions about Frisk and stuff, so I figured I'd ask her out to lunch. It was the only way to talk to her privately... probably. Doesn't hurt that it would count as a date though, just saying. So, I pitched the idea to her. "Hey, want to go somewhere that has real food?" 

We both stood up from the couch, her grabbing her travel bag for our little trip. "Does real food even exist down here?" 

Her question made me chuckle a bit as I led her to the door. "Of course it does. The Underground doesn't only consist of burnt spaghetti and spider pastries."

"Well how would I know?" Violet playfully whined, with what I think was a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

 _'Oh my god she's so adorable when she whines,'_ For some reason my mind was just off-track that day, fanboying over everything she did. Of course, this caused my myself to argue with... myself. _'Stop it! Act normal Sans!' 'I am being normal, mind Sans!' 'Suuuure!' 'Like you're one to talk Mr. Let's Think Perverted Around Violet!' 'Shut Up!'_

For the billionth time that day, Violet's voice brought me back to reality. "By the way, thanks for saving me from your brother."

Subtly, I shook off my mental problems and walked outside with Violet. "No problem, but just remember that you owe me two."

Of course when we got outside, we were met with gloomy sunlight and little snow pests. The snow seemed to glide down from the sky more tauntingly than ever, making myself be reminded of the dreadful curse of resets. Thinking back to resets past, all the time I spent with Babe and Frisk and Paps in every different way possible, I subconsciously continued walking to Grillby's, not noticing the lack of Violet's presence. I only realized it when a bright ball of positiveness caught up next to me and trudged through the snow at the same pace. It asked, "What do you mean by two?"

The negative thoughts fled once again while I answered her question. "Well, who do ya think brought ya here in the first place?" Her positiveness made me want to mess with her again, throwing a slight smirk her way. "By the way, you're really heavy for a Human, I almost decided to leave ya out there from all the lifting I had to do."

Violet began her adorable whining again, my reward from messing with her. "Hey! I'm not that heavy, I'm only 120lbs. Also, thanks for that, I probably would've froze to death without your help."

"It's snow problem, you seemed like an ice girl so I'd feel bad if you died from something like that," I remembered how much she adored my bad puns earlier, so I took a risk and shot a double at her.

Violet laughed, causing me to blush a bit. "Two puns in one sentence, that's a bone-us."

We continued to go back and forth, exchanging horrible puns. I have to say, it was one of the best days ever.

"Tibia honest, it's hard to come up with these things."

"That one wasn't as humerous as I thought it'd be."

Of course, our walk was cut short by the towering 'Grillby's' sign in front of us. "Come on kid, throw me a bone. Anyway, looks like we're here." Out of habit from Babe always scolding me to hold the door open for her, I opened the door and let Violet go in first. "Humans first," I announced as she wandered in, taken aback at Grillby's friendly environment. I think so at least.

When I followed behind Violet, I saw that almost all my friends were in the tiny bar. Simultaneously, that thought rung through my head once again, _'Girls like a big ego.'_ "Got it," I murmured back to myself, clearing my throat and heading in. "Heeey Doggo, nice stack of poker chips ya got there! Yo Dogamy, is that a new collar I see? Doing well bro, rockin' those shades!" I basically barged in there like I was a high-school team's star quarterback strolling through the hallway. When I was done saying hi to everyone, Violet noticing in what I assumed was awe, I led her to my favorite bar spot and we sat down.

"Wow, this place is pretty cool," Violet stated, her eyes in actual stars.

Her star-shaped eyes were so alluring that I couldn't help but stare, my grin bigger than ever. "Yea it is. I come here all the time, especially when I'm on break from work." 

Just like how everything else has to bombard my love life, Grillby emerged from the kitchen and approached us from behind the bar. "Hey Sans, not alone today I see. Who's your friend?"

Telling him her real name and not my cute, mental nickname, I introduced them to each other, "This is my friend Grillby, he owns the joint. He's the guy you go to to hook ya up with the good stuff."

Her curious look was the signal for Grillby to toss me a bottle of ketchup. It was one of my favorite date-pranks ever. Almost as soon as I got it, I chugged down the whole bottle.  "That was unexpected," Violet barely managed to say through a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny? Never seen a guy chug ketchup before?" I asked her with a slight smirk, receiving more cute laughter from her.

"Nope." I waited a moment or two for her to calm down a bit from her giggles.

"Anyway, whaddya want to eat? Fries or Burgers?" I inquired, receiving another bottle of ketchup from Grillby. It was time for the prank to start soon.

With a loud grumble from what I learned was a Human's stomach, she replied, "Uh, I'll take the burger, I'm starving."

Trained by Babe to always be the one to order, I took a sip of the condiment and said, "Grillby, we'll take two burgers."

Finally, Grillby left and the time for my master prank had come. "Why do you drink ketchup?"

Having done this multiple times, I casually told a white lie, "Well, since The Underground is a dry place for real alcohol, the Monsters here just drink soda. But what they don't know is that condiments are stronger and sweeter than soda, that's why. Plus, I hate soda and they don't serve water here."

"Oh, can I try some?" She asked, setting herself up for the prank.

All the while I thought to myself,  _'I forget why we came here in the first place, but I love it!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, what did you guys think?*  
> **Also, in case any of you got confused, Sans has a very fickle mind in this book. Like, he goes from wondering if she's some sort-of pawn to wondering what kind of kids they would have, in a heartbeat. Lol**  
> ***Also, Sans lied, he IS as perverted as the others lol***  
> ****Any questions, comments, or ideas? Ask/Tell away!****  
> *****BTW, Sans is a secret fanboy. He fanboys over adorable stuff just like me or you would. And he also argues in his mind sometimes. I know that I personally do that a lot so I'm hoping it's normal XD*****


	26. Bouquet of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 5K READS! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!^~^*  
> **BTW, I didn't proof read this chapter as much as my other ones so if you see anything that doesn't seem right, don't be scared to comment**  
> ***Also, I deleted that positivity idea thingy, I changed my mind lol like I've said before, I'm a fickle pickle***

When you opened your eyes, you were shocked to find that you weren't on a hospital bed, but were on a queen-sized bed fit for an otaku. The comforter you laid in was a fluorescent pink with pictures of Natsu Dragneel on it and one of the pillows next to you resembled Rose Quartz's shield from Steven Universe. Surprised, you sat up quickly and studied the room a little more. You took note of how the walls were painted a beautiful baby blue and had tons of posters badly taped to them. Some were titled, some were upside down, and some were even sideways, and each and every poster resembled a different fandom. Of course, you knew everything about fandoms from your own mini otaku life. You even recognized some of the fandoms they portrayed, such as Gravity Falls, Dangonronpa, Invader Zim, Soul Eater, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, etc, it was pretty amazing to be honest. In the midst of the fandomness, you also noticed a few dressers along with an old TV set all crammed into the tiny room. It reminded you of your old room back at home, of course your room wasn't as bad as this one. 

Right after you sat up, you heard a small 'THUD' to the right of the bed. When you turned towards the sound, you saw Leo, staring at you, astonished. His pupils were extremely big and bright, almost like stars, and his right hand seemed to freeze in the air as he dropped whatever he was carrying. "Leo?" You asked a little worriedly, wondering why he was so startled that you awoke. _'How long was I out?'_

He responded by tackling you with a hug. "Aries, you're awake! This is amazing! Undyne said you would've come out of that coma by at _least_  next week!"

Leo's hug-tackle was so strong that it pushed you down on the bed. This sent a sharp pain to your chest but you ignored it, hugging him back and enjoying the welcome-back-to-reality hug. Something about Leo made him very cozy to hug, causing the pain to temporarily go away and let you take in his positive aroma. _'With a hint of Axe Body Spray? Best hug ever.'_

After what felt like hours of hugging, Leo abruptly jumped off you and back to the right side of the bed. "I'm so glad that you're awake! I was so worried about you! Anyway, I got you an Aries's favorite flowers today!" He swiftly retrieved the bouquet of flowers off the floor and handed them to you. "They are purple, honeysuckle flowers all the way from the Dump. It was tough to find, never having seen flowers before in my life, but I just knew that these were it by how they resembled the beauty of an Aries such as yourself. Even glowing a bright purple that matches that of your SOUL!"

You inspected the flowers that he handed you, and they were the prettiest flowers you have ever witnessed. And he was right, their color mimicked the radiant purple that your SOUL showed off. "These are amazing, t-thank you!" His gift almost left you speechless, no one had ever given you flowers before, well besides your parents but they don't count.

"No problem! Anything for my sweet Aries!" Leo's face seemed to glow with happiness and it was quiet contagious, and adorable. You couldn't help but return the wide smile and hug the flowers close.

"Aww! You are the sweet one! Bringing me flowers while I'm in a coma! There's nothing sweeter than that!" You countered his statement, a heavy blush dusting both of you, though his was more of a yellow blush than a red.

"No, you are! I am but the protector of the sweetest being there is, and that's the Aries!"

In your blushing mess, you struggled to find words to tell Leo how much sweeter he was. Before you even had a chance to reply though, Sans bursted through the door, leaving a huge hole on the right side of the room. "Violet! Are you ok?! Do you need anything?!"

Leo was annoyed at Sans's sudden appearance, giving him a what-the-fuck-brah expression as Sans barged in and shoved him aside. You giggled a bit at this, your intense blush never leaving your face. "I'm fine, I think, and I don't need anything. Thank you anyways Sans." 

"Are you sure?" The look of concern on his face really proved how much he cared about you, and you couldn't help but smile the entire time. Being surrounded by so many people that cared about you just filled you with exhilaration.

"Yeah," You responded, gradually attempting to climb out of bed, making sure you didn't smother the flowers. 

"Good!" Sans picked you up off of the bed anyways and pulled you into a tight hug.

Jealous that Sans's hug was longer than his own, Leo suddenly announced, "Yay! Group Hug!" And hugged you from behind, crushing you in a sans-which.

As much as you liked hugs, their hugs were so tight that the pain in your chest returned from the extreme pressure and you began to feel nauseous. "Uh Sans, Leo, it's uh, a little cramped here," You tried to free yourself from their intense hugs, only getting Leo to withdraw.

"Sorry," He apologized, scratching his neck like an anime boy.

"It's, agh, fine!" Sans still didn't let go and neither did that pain in your chest. "Saaans... Saaaans... SANS!" You shouted at him, snapping him out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Oh shit," Sans randomly dropped you on that last yell and instinctively caught you by grabbing the bouquet of flowers you held in both of your hands. Hastily, he pulled you up to your feet, both of your holding the bouquet and staring into each other's eyes.

Of course, the flowers were flattened out and wrinkled up from the guys' extreme hug. "Aww, you ruined my flowers!" You playfully whined to Sans, though a part of you was actually upset that your lovely gift was destroyed. Also, you were a little bit worried about that random pain that seemed to suck the life out of your body. If it wasn't for Sans holding you up with the bouquet of flowers, then you were for sure that you would've collapsed. _'Were my legs always this weak?'_

"You should've seed that coming," Sans chuckled, earning a small laugh from yourself and Leo.

Casually, Leo walked to where the door used to be and turned towards you and Sans. "Ya know, we should leaf here and show everyone that your awake. They'd be so happy to know you're ok."

"He's right, you should say hi to stem," All three of you bursted into laughter, causing Sans to let go of the bouquet to laugh.

Immediately, your legs gave out and you began to drop to the ground, intuitively grabbing onto Sans's hoodie. While they both ceased their laughter and just gazed at you, horrified, you gave them a small smile and laugh-- You didn't want them to worry about you anymore than they already did. If the pain continued for the next couple of days, then you decided you'd tell them about it. "Can you guys help me out? My legs are a little weak from laying around."

Giving their sighs of relief, the Sanses went back to being cheerful and happily helped you up, a Sans holding you up on each side. You were glad that they instantly bought that partial truth, you hated lying to those you loved. "No problemo," Sans replied as they both walked you out of the room, well more like carried. When the three of you exited the tiny otaku room, you came into an even smaller hallway that was painted a fiery maroon color. Not even two minutes into your journey, the hallway emptied into a large living room where most of your friends were chilling on or near the couch.

The room was painted a vibrant, kelly green color and the floor was carpeted a light periwinkle. In the middle of the room was a double-couch that was in the shape of a 90 degree angle, and across from the center was a large, flat screen TV that seemed to be showing some weird show about a robot chef? Anyways, beside a regular fridge, computer desk, cute trashcan, and mountains of book shelves scattered around the place, that was all there really was to the room. So it didn't take long for one of your friends to greet you guys before you even entered the room. "HUMAN!!" Blueberry shouted, hopping out of his seat and leaping over the angle of the couch, causing that half to flip over.

Before he could sprint over to you and knock you out of Leo and Sans's grasp, a familiar orange color highlighted the jellybean and forced him to stay still on the couch he trampled. "Sorry 'bout Sansy, he can get over-excited easily." Papy stood up from the other couch and strolled over to you and the Sanses. "Are you ok?"

Sans and Leo raced to answer for you, making them instantaneously say, "She's fine, just a little weak is all." They both stopped and looked at each other, bewildered and agitated.

As Papy let out a sigh of relief, Dick Papyrus, you decided to steal Papy's nickname for him and call him FuckFell, then cut in. "NYHEHEHEHE, MY TORTURE PLAN WORKED!" Maniacally, he sat on the good couch and did the evil villain hand thing, crossing his legs in pride.

You, Sans, and Papy let out a little chuckle, causing Leo to feel left out again. "H-Hey, Aries, since your bouquet of flowers got destroyed, howsabout we go down to the Dump together and find another one?"

Being surrounded by all your friends subsided the pain again, so you didn't hesitate to take up Leo's offer. Plus, you haven't really had time to spend with him alone, it'd be fun. "Sure! Sounds fun!" You smiled big, leaning mostly to Leo's side.

"HUMAN, I WANNA GO FLOWER PICKING TOO!" Blueberry whined, still trapped in Papy's magical cage? Barrier? You didn't really know, you just knew that he was trapped.

"You're not allowed to come, it's just gonna be me and her," Leo stated, taking you completely from Sans, causing Sans and Papy to get jealous again.

"BUT I WANNA GO WITH YOU GUYS!" Blueberry began to use puppy-dog eyes, melting your fragile little heart.

"A-A-Actually, n-no one's going a-anywhere," A frail voice called from the other side of the room.

Everyone expeditiously spun their heads towards the direction of the voice. You were surprised to find that it belonged to the all-powerful Undyne, but then you remembered you were in another universe so you weren't as startled. You assumed that Swap Undyne was the owner of the house and comfy otaku room from her nerdy look. She had on a pair of black glasses and a long, white lab coat that seemed to be over a pretty, black tank-top. Along with her scientific outfit, she wore her hair up in a messy bun with her hair parted to the side giving her side bangs that you envied. _'Why does Undyne always have perfect hair?!'_ You thought to yourself, completely ignoring her serious comment.

"WHAT?" Blueberry asked, his puppy-dog eyes replaced with the look of pure confusion.

"Well, hello to you too," Papy sarcastically replied, facing Undyne and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by that, Undyne?" Leo questioned, his grip on you tightening. 

"S-Sorry, let me r-rephrase t-that," Undyne pitter-pattered over to you guys, pointing to you as she talked. "T-The Human can't g-go anywhere. S-She n-n-needs to rest up a bit b-before doing anything t-too exciting. Her HP i-is too u-unstable right n-now. I doubt s-she can even walk y-yet."

You subconsciously let out a mini giggle, knowing that you actually couldn't walk at the moment. "That explains that," You commented, still leaning entirely on Leo.

"Wait, so she needs to rest after taking a four day nap? And to think I thought I was lazy," Sans chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"W-Well, c-comas can take a l-lot out of people, especially H-Humans. S-So as long as s-she eats some HP restoring f-food every few hours, she s-should be good a-as new in the next couple o-of days," Undyne elucidated, offering you a bowl of instant noodles.

You decided to look on the bright side of things. Even though you couldn't go outside or do anything fun, you were happy that you finally had a break from all that lab stuff. It was getting tiring for you. "Thanks, I'm starving!" You took the noodles and devoured them, feeling stronger already. Then, you realized that those two rooms, and a bathroom you passed in the hallway, were probably the only rooms in the house. And hanging out with the skeletons 24/7 for a couple of days straight didn't seem like the safest option. So, you asked, "What am I supposed to do that's not too dangerous in the meantime?"

"U-Uh, that's a g-good question..." Undyne trailed off only to be interrupted by that raspy voice you heard in your coma.

"WE COULD HAVE A GIRLS NIGHT!" The voice screamed from a distance, it's host jumping into the house through a window moments later.

"Uhhh... What? Who is that?" You stared at the Monster in befuddlement, having no idea what was going on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans is such a cock-blocker for Leo XD*  
> **- *Cough, Cough* Where's Fell? *Cough, Cough*-**  
> ***I forget who exactly commented it, but I'm pretty sure it was Jezzi lol; Girl's Night Idea by Jezzi [If I'm wrong, correct me lol]***


	27. Sketchy Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hey guys, I JUST WANNA SAY THANKS FOR ALL THE LIKES, COMMENTS, AND BOOKMARKS!! THE MORE THIS BOOK'S AUDIENCE GROWS, THE MORE DETERMINED I AM TO WRITE!! I LOVE YOU ALL! [Especially my regulars: Jezzi (Your ideas are amazing!), PunnyFan (I love your long comments, they really brighten my day lol^~^), BlessedBlood (Another person's whose comments are fun to read lol), Sansational (Your yandereness is hilarious XD), ThatOneNightmare, AnubisofEgypt, ValiessDrachen, ShitAllTheGoodNamesAreTaken (I love your user and your comments lol), MaydayMarbear, GelasiaKidd, Libsterx5427, LainaFantasyGirl, UndertaleGurl (I miss her comments;-;), Sans&PapyrusBros4ever, GalacticWayfarer, and TeddyTellsATale (YOU WERE MY FIRST LIKE EVER!) {Most of these are people's whose comments I've seen more of}]*
> 
> **Anyways, with that, I'd like to apologize for my lack in updating within my week time frame, I've been busy with work and YouTube and Big Brother lol. Also, recently {8/22/16} I accidentally slammed my cage door on my lizard's back legs [I didn't see her, I swear!] and I'm pretty sure I broken them and her feet pretty bad and I've been worrying sick about her because I can't afford to take her to a vet and idk, it just makes me feel sick and unable to write. I'm so sorry!**
> 
> ***Well, enough about my boring life, let's get back to the book!***
> 
> ****Oh, before I forget! The house that is Undyne's house in this book is completely made up by me! So, if it doesn't seem right or confusing, it's because I just randomly thought of a good house for this to take place in lol I just forgot to say it last chapter^~^****
> 
> ***** ONE MORE THING! Even though it won't say it in the chapters until the books done, I just wanted to let you guys know that this book will be written in Arcs. This first one is the Gaster Arc [Probably up to Chapter 35 or lower], then it's the Surface Journey Arc [which is shorter than the rest, only like 10 Chapters or less], then it's the Babe Arc [Maybe 20 Chapters or less], then Chara Arc [Very short, maybe 10 Chapters] , then it's the SOUL Arc [15-20 Chapters maybe], and it will either end there or go into a Time Travel Arc [Which will also be short, like 15 Chapters] or a ******** Arc [Which is censored for a reason hehehe, about 15-20 Chapters]*****

The Monster that had abruptly emerged from one of Undyne's only windows seemed to be some type of dinosaur creature. She was about only and inch or two taller than you and resembled a triceratops, having a pretty cool yellow color and small yellow tail. This Monster wore a tank top similar to Undyne's, however her's was brown and faded, tucked into her baggy jeans. Besides her clothes, she had a huge scar that ran across her left eye which, you assumed, was permanently shut.

Without even hearing your question, Undyne answered it. "A-Alphys! I-I don't think that's a g-good idea!"

"Why not? From what I heard, this punk is a pretty strong person. I'd like to see what the fuss about her's about," Alphys stated, giving you a big smile.

You thought about the stranger's crazy idea for a moment. For the past week, you'd been hanging around only guys with no girls to talk about them to, so you figured it'd be pretty fun to just chill with some fellow girls for once. On the other hand, given the fact that you were leaning completely on Leo, still unable to even use your legs, you decided to pass, for now. "T-That sounds like fun and all, but I think I'll pass." 

"What do you mean 'you'll pass?' Come on, it'll be fun!" Alphys attempted to get you to hangout with them, but something in the back of your mind told you to heal first.

"No really, I'm good," You readjusted your position on Leo, giving the dino a small smile.

"Suit yourself," Alphys shrugged, suddenly picking up Undyne and setting her on her shoulders. "We'll be in this dork's room if you change your mind! I'd love to hear all your epic battle stories! Like the one where you took down a whole fleet of Human soldiers with only your mega, laser sword! Or the one where you melted your enemies with heat vision!" Alphys gushed over inaccurate facts about your life, sprinting into Undyne's room through the wall, creating yet another hole.

"W-Wait, what?" As you glanced back at the tiny hallway, confused, Leo walked you over to the couch to sit. Well, the good couch, not the one that Blueberry trampled. Anyways, he sat you in between him and FuckFell.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD DO ALL THAT... You may not be as useless as I thought... nyeh," FuckFell commented to you and then silently 'nyehed' to himself.

You just chuckled to yourself and then turned to Leo, not even realizing that Sans and Papy left the room with Blueberry. "Thanks for letting me use you to walk," You giggled, sinking into the comfortable couch.

"No problem, I'm always a shoulder you can lean on," Leo smiled at you, a little bit out a breath.

 _'Was I really that much dead weight?'_ You wondered to yourself, feeling bad for the guy. You weren't exactly the lightest person in the world. "Ugh, you're too nice!" You playfully scolded him, grabbing a pillow from behind you and lightly hitting him with it.

"What can I say, it's one of my many good traits... But for real, are you ok? Being in a coma for that long can't be good for a Human body, especially one like yours," Leo's pupils grew tiny and dim, showing you how serious he actually was.

"W-Well..." You debated on whether or not to tell him about your weird chest pain, and made a quick, last minute decision. "My legs do hurt pretty bad, but besides that I-I'm... fine."

By now you felt like you were sweating bullets, you hated it when other people worried about you, it always made you feel bad. You knew that if you told him, he'd tell the others and then they would all hover over you asking if you needed anything and then Blueberry would be throwing food in your face while FuckFell would laugh and you were pretty sure that the chaos would make your pain worsen. Long story short, you just had to wait for it to go away, if it worsens, then you figured you'd tell Undyne about it. Leo still worried though and continued to dig for answers, rising him high on the Sans-Scale. The others just seemed to not care enough to ask further questions, and even though he wasn't going to get answers, it was the thought that counted, even if you hated it. "You don't _seem_ fine," Leo countered, turning more towards you.

"Well I _am_ fine, I swear on my ex-boyfriend's life!" You assured him, finding a way to swear and not mean it. Plus, watching the skeletons get jealous over you just always made you feel a lot better.

Just like you predicted, Leo's face turned entirely yellow and his dim pupils flickered in the darkness of his sockets. "W-Wait, what?! Boyfriend?!" 

The frantic look on his face was priceless, making you already forget about your random chest pains. "I said ex-boyfriend though, not regular boyfriend, you doof!"

In the background you could hear FuckFell laughing to himself, probably finding it as humerous as you did. "YOU OTHER UNIVERSES ARE SUCH WRECKS! THAT'S WHY IN MY UNIVERSE, THE ONLY VERSION OF LOVE THAT WE FOCUS ON IS LEVEL OF VIOLENCE!"

This made you stop messing with Leo and see if you could challenge yourself for a change. So, you decided that you'd try to get FuckFell in with your boy posse. Casually, you turned to the arrogant skeleton and flipped your hair, remembering it was all one knot again and hating yourself for it. "Oh really, you've never felt attraction towards someone else?"

"NO, THE ONLY THING THAT ATTRACTS THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VIOLENCE, MURDER, AND LASAGNA!" He folded his arms across his chest, turning away from you.

 _'This will be harder than I thought,'_ You pondered to yourself, Leo interrupting your train of thought immediately.

 "Well it seems like you're feeling better, you should probably go to that girls' night thing. If you're trying to hit on that Fell trash than maybe you really do need to hang with girls more often," Leo snickered, causing you to spin towards him, your face completely red with embarrassment.

"WHO ARE YA CALLING TRASH YOU SMILEY TRASHBAG?" FuckFell got up from the couch and began staring daggers through Leo's head.

"Oh, sorry, I meant to call you a recycle bin. I'm pretty sure that's Flowey's catchphrase that you're using," Leo continued to laugh and you joined in too, the best medicine was always known to be laughter.

This only made FuckFell more agitated, "I AM NOT A TRASH OR RECYCLE BIN! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Whoa, Leo, you're fucking whose mother?" Sans playfully questioned, emerging from the hallway with Papy and Blueberry.

Leo couldn't even respond because he was laughing so much and Papy was trying his best to keep his cool. Through all this mess though, you felt like someone was missing the whole time...

Before you could begin to analyze the people in the room, Blueberry nervously strolled over to you and tapped your knee. "UH, HUMAN, EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T WANT TO, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU UH..." He glanced over at Papy for a second who did some type of hand motion, "WANTED TO GO TO GIRLS' NIGHT WITH ME?"

Something about this seemed very sketchy to you and you wondered what Papy and Sans had planned. "Well, I would love to, but I really think I need to rest right now..." Just then, the jellybean flashed you his puppy-dog eyes and your little heart just couldn't resist. So you scanned the room for a moment to see what was going on. Sans and Leo had gone into a roast war against FuckFell and Papy was trying to get BlueBerry to do whatever he was sent to you to do. Realizing that this has become the norm for you, you decided to take him up on his offer. Your legs felt a little bit better and you wouldn't be lying if you said that the pain in your chest fled for a bit. "But I'll do anything for you!"

"YAY! LET'S GO!" Without giving you a chance to question him, Blueberry grabbed your hand and basically flew you to Undyne's room, dragging you the whole way. Oddly enough, he stopped at the wall that used to be the door and knocked on it, a new wooden plank blocking it's entrance. "UNDYNE! ALPHYS! THE HUMAN DECIDED TO JOIN YOUR PARTY AND TO BRING ME AS A PLUS ONE!"

After what sounded like some type of fangirl scream, you figured it was from Alphys because of the fake stories she was told, both of the girls yelled, "COME IN!" Causing Blueberry to kick down the door and drag you in.

 _'I wonder how this could possibly go wrong,'_ You sarcastically thought to yourself, learning that there was no break from the endless chaos that is The Underground. Although, that's not an entirely bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I laughed too much while making this lol sorry, it was just too much fun to write!*
> 
> **Just wanna say, the coma/blaster attack didn't happen for no reason guys. It occurred for a couple of things: Character development for Fell and Reader's relationship, to get farther in this Gaster Arc of the book [Yes, there are Arcs and this is the first one lol], and probably for something else I haven't thought of yet lol.**
> 
> ***Oh, and one more thing, I just wanted to say that reader gets very distracted easily, causing her to forget things sometimes. Thus why she keeps forgetting about her pains and the attack and everything, it's a very distracting environment. However, a more angst [Is that how it's spelled/called?] chapter will be made soon and it has our fav skelly in it: Fell!***
> 
> ****Enough random notes from me, I wanna hear from you guys! Any comments, questions, ideas, or concerns? Comment away!****
> 
> *****Also, if you have read this far, I'm curious. What color besides black do you find is 'evil?' It has to do with an Arc in chapters ahead which I'm gonna call 'The Babe Arc' lol*****
> 
> ******OH AND HAPPY 6MONTH ANNIVERSARY GUYS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!******


	28. Fucking Jeremy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMG IT'S ALREADY BEEN LIKE 3 WEEKS AND NO UPDATE?! AGHHH! I'M FALLING BEHIND GUYS!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! First I went on vacation and then I got a new puppy and then I had to get braces and then school started along with soccer and then I had to study for play auditions tomorrow and I just couldn't find time while doing all that last minute summer work! I feel like an asshole! I'm SOOOOO SORRRY!*  
> **One last note, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT OF THIS BOOK! I got like 6, not 5 not 7, but SIX, new bookmarks and countless likes since last update! Every bookmark and like and comment I get always just makes my heart hurt with happiness and I just want to express, again, how much I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!**  
> ***Anyways, without farther interruption, I present to you... Chapter 28~ Fucking Jeremy***

_Either way, with that statement I heard the door slam shut and I was left alone with my crippling depression..._

_I stayed in late that day, not bothering to go to work until right before Frisk was supposed to arrive. I just needed some time to process everything that had happened before heading out and repeating the past ten years of my life. I still couldn't quite understand what had just happened moments ago. Like what the fuck got into Babe and why did I let myself get lost in Babe's beauty, neglecting my friends and family to be with her. It was just bewildering and complicated to ponder about. For the first few hours, I basically sulked around my room, hating life and it's resetting ways. However, when the time began to get close to 8:30ish, when Frisk was coming, I actually began to feel giddy and reborn. I decided to take this reset as an actual reset on life. 'This time,' I thought to myself, 'I won't let Babe take me away from those I loved. This time, I'll be there for them and not just for her. This time, if she doesn't accept who I am, then I'll have to break up with her, even if it would pain me to lose such an alluring girl...'_

_The sound of my alarm going off stopped my train of thought and reminded me about something crucial in this reset: Frisk was pissed at me. I had been thinking about my new life in this reset the whole time instead of worrying about what I was gonna say to Frisk. Even though they were a kid, they could be scary when their upset. I remember one time when they were going through their teenage years, they threatened to dust me for not letting them hangout with their friends at some high school party. 'I'm fucked...' I thought to myself, taking a couple of deep breaths and then teleporting to the forest area near the door to The Ruins._

_When I got there, I happened to get there in a nick of time. Just as I appeared, I heard the door to The Ruins slam shut and then the soft crunching of Frisk's footsteps in the snow. But this time, things seemed too silent around The Ruins door. Of course nonchalant me just shook off the feeling and did my usual routine of following Frisk until they reached Paps's poorly built, wooden wall. Casually, I walked up behind Frisk and began my speech. "HUMAN."_ _Before I even had a chance to say anything else, Frisk already spun around, staring at the snow on the ground. Already knowing they were made at me, I just continued anyway. So I stuck out my hand for them to shake and they shook it, a loud fart noise cutting through the quietness of the forest. But, as they did that, they didn't even chuckle once, which was weird. No matter how mad Frisk ever was at me, they'd always laugh at one of my funny antics, even if it was over used. "Frisk?" I said, in an apologetic voice, "I'm really sorry for neglecting you. You're right, I did change. But I-I'll do better this time, I promise kiddo."_

_When I finished saying that, Frisk finally glanced up from the ground and stared me straight in the pupils, their irises a rose red color instead of their normal chocolate brown. "Ok Sans.... I forgive you," They smiled a crooked smile, tilting theeir head a bit to the side._

_'What's up with their eyes...' I wondered, completely oblivious to the countless layers of dust that covered their sweater..._

* * *

 

I shrugged and handed Violet the bottle, trying to hold in my laughing as best as I could. "Sure, knock yourself out. Though, it's nothing different from Human ketchup."

"I don't care," Violet immediately took a swig of the bottle and I began to lose control of my laughter. "That actually tastes pretty good, but it's nothing like real alcohol." 

"I don't know, maybe you should drink the whole thing first."

With that, Violet took the ketchup and chugged the entire thing down. "Still the same," She told me as I bursted into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" 

"You're so naive, of course ketchup doesn't do anything when you drink it, it's just a condiment!" For some reason I just couldn't stop laughing. Her reaction reminded me so much of the time I pulled the same prank on Babe some resets ago. Well, without the screaming afterwards. 

"You're such a jerk!" Violet punched me in the arm. I assumed it was playfully because it didn't really have any affect. I know that when Babe would hit me my arm would bruise for days.

When she called me a jerk, a pun came to mind, so I stopped laughing for a moment and shrugged. "I can't help it, it's in my bones."

"That wasn't even a good pun you bonehead," We both began laughing that time, being interrupted by Grillby once again as he brought out the grub

"Two burgers," Grillby repeated the order from earlier, setting the two plates of food in front of us.

"Thanks dude," Violet said a little over-enthusiastically and made me wonder when was the last time she actually had food.

"No problem," Grillby slightly smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen.

While Violet had a little stare-off with her food, I grabbed a ketchup bottle from nearby and sabotaged it. I swiftly pushed it away and scarfed down half of my food when I heard Violet suddenly exclaim,  "This is so good!"

"It's better with ketchup," I nervously chuckled a bit, subtly sliding the ketchup bottle near Violet.

"True," She giggled, scooping up the ketchup bottle and delicately placing the trap right above her burger. That's when my second prank activated and a few moments later her burger was covered in red goop. The look on her face was priceless when she saw her food disappear into the glob.

"Sans! What the hell?!" Violet shouted at me in the same tone Babe would always use when I was in trouble. 

Despite the fact that I completely pissed off Babe... I mean Violet, I subconsciously told a pun I was thinking of. "Whoa, you ok? Looks like you're seeing red." For some reason I just couldn't stop laughing. I felt like Violet could never stay mad at me, or anyone, too long. She's just too sweet. So instead of worrying, I decided to just enjoy the moment.

She, on the other hand, was no where near enjoying the moment. "Sans I'm starving! That wasn't cool!" Violet adorably pouted at me, letting me know I may have accidentally stepped over the line a bit.

"Sorry _____, I won't do that again." I saw that Violet still wasn't happy with a simple 'sorry', so I then offered her my own food. "Here, you can have my food."

Violet still pouted and stared at the food. "It's bitten."

"I can fix that," I stated, using a knife that was on the table and cutting off the disgusting part. I then nervously smiled at her, sliding her the food. "There ya go."

"You're lucky that I'm hungry..." Violet replied before eating the entire thing in, like, two whole bites. I was astonished, watching in awe as the Human race yet again impressed me with their weird eating abilities. I could never eat so much food in two bites. Even when I scarfed down half of my food earlier, it took at least four bites total.  

-

As we passed by _Jeremy's_  table, Violet cheerfully announced, "Thanks for the mimosa! That was really sweet of you!" and gave him a big smile. Subconsciously, my grip tightened on Violet's hand as I led her outside, using my magic to open the doors for us. Gloomy sunlight blinded us as the doors flung open, merciless snowflakes twirling around in the air, taunting me still. I didn't really pay notice this time though, I was too pissed at Jeremy for doing what he did.

Before I continue, I might as well explain what had happened between us and my nemesis Jeremy.

Well, it all began about an hour after my latest prank on Violet. We had been talking a lot and exchanging hilarious stories. Like, for one of the stories she told me was how when she was younger her older brothers used to lie to her and say that they were mailmen and had to deliver mail between the times of 2:00PM-5:00PM when in reality they were just going to friends houses. So then I told her my own story of how I used to tell Papyrus that I was a superhero during the night that had to save the city from crimes when in reality I was just hanging out at Grillby's or a friend's house all night. It was a pretty animated and fun conversation to be honest. But then as we were beginning to leave, Grillby approached us, saying that some guy from the main poker table bought Violet a little mimosa with a tiny umbrella in it. Of course, when I turned to look to see who it was, it was that little fucker Jeremy. I had already let him steal so many girls from me, Freeta, Regena, Katherine, and especially Velma, that I did't want him to steal Violet as well. So my protective side kicked in and I basically dragged Violet out of there, before Jeremy had a chance to woo her with his abundance of money and gifts. I've never hated anyone more than Jeremy in that moment, well besides Jerry but everyone hates that guy. He's like our version of the Human Sensation Urkle, except more annoying and nerdy.

Well, anyway, almost the entire way back to my house, I held a firm grip around Violet's hand, just to remind me that she was with me and not that Bunny Bastard. _'The fuck does Jeremy think he is? Ruining my perfect day with his stupid money and ability to afford stupid bar drinks for girls I'm with? Can't he see that she's not a fucking furry? She's defiantly not like Velma who left me in a heartbeat for him... Or is she? Argh! I wish life was simpler! I wish I could just read people's minds so that I didn't have to care so much about these things. I wish...'_

"Uh Sans?" Violet's voice released me from my internal ranting to myself, reminding me that she was still, actually there.

I looked back at her, loosening my grip and slowing down a bit. "Yeah?" 

"You're uh, still dragging me by the hand," Violet awkwardly brought up, causing me to instantly let go of her hand and have a huge blush.

 "Sorry, I wasn't thinkin'."

"It's fine," She nonchalantly stated as she caught up to walk next to me.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Violet shook her drink in front of me, trying to lighten the mood I assumed. "Look at my cute lil' drink, it has an umbrella."

"I've seen cuter," I decided to step up my game a little bit. _'Girls always love compliments.'_

We just about approached the front door when she responded. "Like what? And animals don't count."

I decided to be charming, like my friend Leo, and make a risky move. So, I stopped walking and just gazed into her eyes, replying to her question with a simple: "You."

Immediately she froze halfway through the door, looking as red as a rose petal. However, before either of us could say anything else, Paps stormed into the living room and shouted,  "OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN, I SAID ONE HOUR NOT THREE!"

"Lost track of time, sorry bro. Didn't mean to rattle your bones," I chuckled and then added, "Also, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should just turn her in tomorrow, let her rest a bit."

I was exhausted after Violet and I's 'date' so I was hoping Paps would just play along and let her stay another night. Which actually worked out pretty well because he replied, "FINE! BUT NO LATER!" Then he turned to her, "HUMAN! I'M SORRY TO BREAK IT TO YOU BUT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER DAY BEFORE GOING TO THE CAPITAL! I KNOW HOW UPSET YOU MAY FEEL BUT WORRY NOT! WE SHALL GO FIRST THING TOMORROW MORNING, SO LIKE AT NOON!"

Violet giggled, probably glad that she didn't have to stress about Asgore for another day. "Ok then."

Paps then sprinted up the stairs and flew right into his room, screaming, "NOW, TIME FOR MY STORY BROTHER!" 

While I was debating whether or not to hug Violet before heading up to bed, she shyly thanked me for protecting her from Paps's capturing tactics. "Thanks... again."

We ended up sharing a smile instead, which kind of disappointed me. "No prob, but now you owe me three now. Goodnight." 

With that, I figured I should head up to Paps's room to read him his story, so I lazily dragged myself up the stairs. Halfway to Paps's room, Violet called up to me, "Wait, where's the bathroom?"

I quickly gave her directions and then disappeared into Paps's super cool room, hearing a faint 'Thanks!' in the distance. "Alright Paps, what story did we leave off on this time?"

"Fluffy Bunny finds love!" Paps smiled big, reminding me of a preschooler at story time.

"Ok then," I gradually grabbed the book off his book shelf and turned to the first page, clearing my magical throat to read. "There once was a bunny named Fluffy Bunny, who lived in a small town," I turned the page and continued, "One day in that small town, a mystery girl suddenly arrived," page turn, "This mystery girl changed Fluffy Bunny's life forever..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OMG I HAD A TYPO, somehow my backspace key slid down the page while I was deleting something, AND IT GOES A LITTLE SOMETHING LIKE THIS XD "So, as we were getting ready to leave Grillby's and head back to his hoe, Grillby approached us two, still behind the counter."  
> **I just want to apologize again for the lack in updating. I know this chapter defiantly wasn't worth the wait but I can assure you that a new one is gonna come out by next Tuesday 9-20-16! I kept on falling asleep whenever I got a chance to write it lol I feel like a jerk**  
> ***FUCKING JEREMEY XD idk, it's just fun to say***  
> ****Comments, Questions, Concerns, Ideas? Comment below!****


	29. Shower Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I want to apologize again for my absence but here ya go, a brand new chapter!! Thank you all who have waited patiently for this book to update, I love you guys for always being loyal. Also, I am going to try to update every weekish now (Except for this week because from 26-1 I'll be in Florida but I'll probably update on the 2nd or 3rd). But I just want to say thank you all so much for waiting and I look forward to writing for you guys again! I love you all! And Merry Christmas!!^~^

As you and Blueberry bursted into Undyne's room, you saw Undyne hand Alphys five gold coins. Alphys chuckled and flashed you a huge smile, "Haha, you lose, I told you the Human was gonna show up tonight!"

"S-Shut up Alphys," Undyne's face was red as she handed Alphys the money. She seemed frustrated that she lost the bet that they obviously had. 

"Anyways, welcome to our girls' night Human! I can't wait to hear all the stories of the amazing things that you've done! So far my favorite is your star-crossed lover story with a cyborg that turned out to be serial killer but you were able to look past his differences and go out with him!" Alphys's eyes were in literal stars, and you found yourself laughing hysterically at what she said.

"Yup, that was _totally_ me and not an anime called Cyborg Killer," You giggled sarcastically, finding a fuzzy beanbag and sitting on it.

Blueberry, on the other hand, plopped down on the colorful carpet and began to shake with energy- you assumed at least. "THAT'S SO COOL HUMAN! YOU'RE THE COOLEST PERSON EVER!"

"Thanks?" You questioned, rethinking your life choice of attending the 'girls' night'. "Anyways... why did you guy- girls want me to come here so bad?"

"Well, we- Sans can you leave the room for a second?" Alphys cold-heartedly stared at the jellybean.

"Uhh... sure!" Blueberry jumped up and was gone?

"Ok, now that he's gone we can tell you the truth. Well, we fig-"

You cut Alphys off, "Did he just teleport?" You knew that your Sans could teleport but you didn't think Swap Sans could too. Confusion bombarded you.

"Yeah?" Alphys said in a no-shit-Sherlock valley girlish voice.

"Cool... Uh, continue!" You felt rude for interrupting and let the dinosaur continue. 

"Anyway, we wanted to let you know that you basically look like literal shit," Alphys didn't hold back at all.

"Oh... Thanks, I try," You attempted to stay positive, you weren't quite sure where they were coming from.

Undyne's facial features showed how bad she felt about Alphys's insult. "W-We don't mean a-any harm. W-We were thinking of g-giving you a, uh, make-over."

"Oh..." You were never quite fond of make-overs. To be honest, you weren't exactly the girliest of girls.

"So, what do ya think bestie?!" Alphys suddenly grew very enthusiastic and pulled out hair products and such out of nowhere.

You contemplated it for a moment. _'So, I just wake up from a two day coma in a strange house with two strange people and a group of guys obsessed over me and the first thing they wanna do is give me a make-over? Why the fuck not, my life couldn't get any stranger. Plus, it'd be kind of funny to see their reactions.'_ So, you stood up and shrugged. "Sure, why the hell not!" giving them a big smile. Your mind was too harassed by your thousands of thoughts that you didn't even feel the pain in your legs any more. Let alone your chest, that felt perfectly normal for once. _'Maybe the healing food is working?'_ you wondered in your many thoughts.

"Perfect! Let's get started, shall we?" Alphys had a mischievously gleam in her eye. "To begin with, you have to shower first. Not only do you look like shit, but you smell like shit too."

-

Alphys literally picked you up and football-ran you all the way to the bathroom, throwing you and a pair of clothes into the small room. Before you could even stand up, she slammed the door shut yelling, "Be fast punk, we got a _lot_ of things to do before you look remotely decent."

You weren't sure whether to sigh, laugh, or feel offended, so you did all three as you stood up from your friend's abuse. The bathroom, you noticed as you surveyed the room, was a pearl-like color with a matching sink, big mirror, matching toilet with a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie seat cover, and medium-sized bath that is also a shower. First things first, you stepped in front of the mirror and judged your appearance and found out they were right. You looked like what would happen if a homeless person was mixed with a prisoner and a literal dumpster. Long story short, you looked like shit. It also didn't help that your clothes were as black as the night covered in what you hoped was dirt. Down in The Underground, anything was possible so you tried not to overthink the little things. The only other thing that you really hated about your current appearance was your hair. By now it was so tangled and dirty that you just wanted to cut it all off, but you decided against that, loving your normal hair too much.

Anyways, you slid out of your clothes, which were reduced to rags by now, and stared at yourself in the mirror, again. Well, more like stared at your SOUL which was still buried halfway in your chest. The blue filled cracks and holes were gone and there was only a tiny crack that seemed to be mending itself. "Weird..." You thought aloud, wondering if every game-over you got always resulted in your SOUL resetting. You decided to think about it later given that you finally have some time to relax from all the craziness that's been going on since you fell down there.

So you got into the shower and started the water, on hot of course, and began your relaxingish day. You used soap and both of the entire bottles of shampoo and conditioner, which your hair needed so desperately. About near the end of your shower, which you found to be too peaceful in that house full of Monsters, you heard a noise. Since you were practically done, you ignored the noise and hoped whoever it was would go away. Of course,  it didn't and only got louder. "Leave me the fuck alone!" You told whoever it was off, even though the noise didn't even sound Human or Monster. It sounded like a glitch in a video game mixed with a small scratching sound and thud. The noise actually went away with a little whimper, and letting your big-heart take over, you finished your shower quickly and exited the tub. 

No one was in the room and you were pretty happy with that, but you still wondered who was making the noise. So you steadily approached the center of the misty room and put on your borrowed set of clothes. In it was a pair of jeans, fuzzy socks that had Harry Potter logos on it, underwear that surprisingly fit you, and a long-sleeved black shirt that stated, 'Token's Life Matters,' which you assumed was from South Park Season 18 where Cartman wore that shirt to be PC. Anyhow, you finished getting changed, and maybe fangirling a bit, and turned to look yourself in the mirror. Instead of just ridiculing your hair for still not looking good, due to your lack of a brush, you froze in place. Someone, or something, scratched into the mirror cryptograms or something and it was outlined in a gloomy black color. What it wrote was, "Hand, Skull and crossbones, space, Snowflake, Pointing Down, Pointing Left, space, Sad Face, Peace Sign with hand, The circle thing you do with your hand with all the other fingers open, 3 Mailboxes in a row, space, The circle thing you do with your hand with all the other fingers open, Sad face, Cross, Pointing Left, Flag, Sun, Had, Skull and crossbones, Snowflake, Raindrop, space, Cross in circle, Hand, Snowflake, Pointing Down, space, Raindrop, Snowflake, Flag, Skull and crossbones, and Pointing Left."

"W-What the hell? What is this?!" You had walked back a few feet and were startled when you walked into someone.

A familiar, raspy voice replied, "Looks like Wing Dings to me."

You let out a tiny yelp and turned around, finding that you had walked into Fell. "Fell?!"

"That's my nickname, feel free to wear it out," He winked at you.

"Did you write this?" You were very confused and startled, everything had gone from being relaxing to straight-up bewildering.

"Nah, Wing DIngs is a dead language, only those from the time before the war can read and write it," he turned you around so that you were facing the mirror.

You were still very confused. "Then who do you think wrote it?"

"Isn't it obvious? Gaster did, well one of 'em at least." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry about the Wing Dings thing guys, I don't know how to bring other fonts into the book yet so I had to write it out. But anyways, how'd you like the chapter? I'll try to make them longer in the future, I promise lol.*  
> **What'd you think about Fell coming back though, Reader is shocked but more shocked about the mirror thing so forgive her for not being too mad at him, yet.**  
> ***Also, which Gaster do you think is trying to communicate with Reader?***  
> ****MERRY CHRISTMAS!!****  
> *****"Dadster(s) may be doing the stalky-stalk" cred to Jezzi cause she's awesome-sauce*****


	30. The True Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Get ready for a roller coaster of a chapter, at least I think it is, it's all how you interpret it I guess lol*  
> **By the way, this took three days to make so sorry if it's too long and sorry if there is typos cause I gave up on rereading**  
> ***The end of the Gaster Arc will be next chapter or so, so keep in touch^~^***

"I thought Gaster was dead or something!" A cold shiver went down your spine just at the thought of ghosts.

"Well, guess he's not if he's leaving ya messages on the mirror while ya shower," Fell shrugged, chuckling a bit at your stupidity. "Also, was a whole bottle of shampoo and condition really necessary to fix your hair, like come'on, you ain't the only one stayin' here."

You were going to call him a smartass and playfully yell at him, however the fact that he knew what you used in the shower changed your mood from scared and bewildered to blushy and confused. "H-HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I USED IN THE SHOWER, PERVERT! What are you doing in here anyways?!"

You noticed that the entire time he chatted with you, his eyes glowed their normal white rather than his rosy red color. Still, he continued to play the bad-boy-that-does-whatever-the-fuck-he-wants part. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." 

About to go punch him in the face... well skull, you fell when he crossed his arms and winked at you, dissipating into thin air. "Motherfucker! You don't even have hair so why do you care!" You felt vulnerable that he saw you naked, and extremely embarrassed-- mostly because he was tied with Leo on the Sans Scale at the moment. Anyways, you just had to shake that off and swiftly return to Undyne and Alphys. You could already feel your hair knotting up again, and even though that should be the least of your worries, you honestly felt that you couldn't help the Sanses return that Gaster guy unless you looked and felt your best. So you made your way down the hall and to their room.

Before you could even consciously turn to enter the room, a buff reptilian arm dragged you in and sat you on a computer-desk chair that you assumed she took from the living room. You had let out a yelp and a "What the fuck guys?!" _'Did I always curse this much,'_ a thought in the extreme back of your mind wondered.

"We don't g-got much time till the Mew Mew K-Kissy Cutie movie marathon comes on so we are going to do this fast and s-steadily," Undyne spoke, only stuttering a few words. You hoped that that meant she was warming up to you.

"I even heated up the hair dryer so we wouldn't lose any time," Alphys added, holding up a hair dryer engulfed in one giant flame. "It only took a few minutes of cooking it on the stove to heat it up, even though the package said it would take up to fifteen minutes." Her huge smile and innocent tone made you laugh a bit on the outside, but become terrified of burning to death on the outside.

This time, you were the one stuttering a lot, "I-Is this s-safe? Like, I-I don't think a h-hair dryer is necessary, r-right?"

"Probably not!" Alphys grinned and they both began to do their work.

Miraculously, it only took around five minutes for them to finish up-- everything. They had made your hair look more beautiful than ever before, somehow without burning anything off but your dead ends, and had put it in a high-up ponytail with a single braid through it on the side. On top of that, they put makeup on you, and when you took a peek at yourself in the mirror, you were quite surprised that it gave you the illusion of a clear complexion. Not that your complexion wasn't good enough before, but a few pimples here and there kind of ruined it on a normal biased. 

"Wow, this actually looks good," You admired yourself in the mirror, probably for the first time ever, and were extremely proud of your appearance.

"Glad ya like it punk! We finished just in time for the marathon!" Alphys waited for no one as she lifted you and Undyne up and threw you both on the couch. Unfortunately, the one Blueberry had knocked over hours ago, causing a very uncomfortable fall... well for Undyne at least.

Just before impact you were surrounded by a yellowish glow and in the blink of an eye, you were laying on the couch in your falling pose. "Gah!" The collision of your body to the couch still sent some pain through yourself, and then all the familiar pains from earlier came crawling back. Technically speaking, you couldn't physically move due to a pain that felt like a period cramp through your whole body. 

"You ok," Leo's sweet version of Sans's voice asked, sounding close to you.

Your falling pose was that of a mega face-plant so you couldn't see anything but the coziness of the couch. "Not really," you mumbled into the relaxing fabric, on the verge of sleep. The shower earlier seemed to have drained the rest of your energy.

"O-Oh dear," Undyne stuttered from somewhere around you. "When was the last time she had some healing foods?"

"I dunno, maybe like four hours-ish ago?" Leo's voice grew distant from the room.

"Well remember, t-to fix the damage d-done to her SOUL, she needs to have some every few hours o-or so," Undyne elucidated, followed by an 'oh, yeah' in the distance.

One _SWOOSH_ sound later and you could feel Leo's presence at your side. "Hey," he shook you gently, waking you from your half sleep. "You might wanna sit up my lady, I have brought you the foods of healing."

Painfully, you sat up, with the help of Leo, and turned to face where his voice was coming from. He had been standing in front of you, holding about two or three apples that resembled the appearance of crabs. You both made accidental eye contact and just stared at each other for a few seconds. After the awkwardness of that, Leo's pupil's grew big and he vanished, dropping the apples on the floor. "W-What?" Your confused gaze seemed to linger on the apples that sat still on the light-periwinkle carpet.

Alphys was sitting next to you and exclaimed. "Yeah! I'm on a roll today!" Undyne handed her another five gold coins while you hesitantly picked up an apple and inspected it. 

"I don't understand... what the fuck just happened?!" The relaxing, normalish day that you tricked yourself into believing would happen seemed to leave your life along with your sanity.

Alphys and Undyne just giggled, both of them responding in unison. "The makeover worked, silly!"

Within those quick five minutes, you had completely forgotten about the makeover that the girls gave you, only focusing on the pain that quickly subsided the more you ate the apples. All you could respond with was a simple "Oh," and just continued munching on the apples. You were too tired to overthink whether their comment was a compliment or insult nor on how many things they bid about on your life before you even showed up. So when you finished eating, and the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie marathon began, you laid down on the couch and took a much needed nap, despite the fact that you recently got out of a coma.

* * *

~March 4th, 2016, Swap Undyne's House~

Your Horoscope~ You are getting very close to figuring out something that is very important to you, Aries. This is about your life path and where to go from here. You have a stronger sense of confidence over choices you need to make and plans you need to start. You have spent a lot of time thinking, and soon it will be time to start doing. Your quest will be guided and guarded by your angels, so embrace the power you will feel when you begin.

* * *

That night, you actually had a pretty weird dream. It consisted of a static TV with the symbols from earlier on it, a black cloud emitting a weird sound, and an overview of a room that looked extremely lab-like and looked pretty real. It had been a tiny, enclosed room with a single bulb dangling from the ceiling, being the only source of light in the dream.  With that were two burgundy desks, adjacent from each other, covered in dozens of blueprints which had weird squibbles on them. On the right wall there was a square-like doorway that seemed like a hidden passage, and on the other side of that was a towering silver bookcase filled with books that seemed rare and old in age. After what felt like minutes, you awoke to the background sound of Archer episodes playing on the television. Well, that and having a hurt face from laying face-down on the couch all that time, plus from falling asleep with make-up on. Nevertheless, you woke up contented, energetic, and bamboozled about the crazy imagination your brain had-- at least you felt that the room and things were imaginary.

Sitting up after a few moments of returning to Reality, you took a dazed glance around. In the darkness of the room, you spotted a remote in arm's reach on the coffee table in front of you, a dinosaur-like and fish-like outline of two people cuddling together in their sleep, Blueberry asleep and curled up in a ball like a dog on the floor, and a Sans and Papyrus sleeping on opposite ends of the couch that used to be flipped over. To be honest, you initially reached for the remote to turn up the volume and possibly watch Archer for the next few hours, but instead you realized that your bag had been put on the ground next to you so you decided to rummage through that instead.

Instantaneously, you found your phone and turned it on, finding that it was already March 4th and only 5:37am. The only thing that you found weird about your phone was that it was at 100%, and you defiantly know that you haven't personally charged it since before you fell into the weird Monster world. Anyways, like any person who's first instinct is to go on their phone in the morning, you ended up doing some posting and stalking on MonsterGram, leading yourself to actually get up at 6:07am. You most-likely would have surfed the web until 7:30ish if it wasn't for your weak bladder. So, you quietly stood up and stealthily made your way out of the living room without waking a SOUL.  

As you finished up in the bathroom and passed that mega mirror again, you took notice that the strange writing was still there. It took roughly six minutes of staring at the black markings before an idea hit you like a bus. You swiftly pulled out your phone from your borrowed pants' pocket and held in the home button. "Siri, identify this language." You nonchalantly stated, still in a morning-mindset of not really giving a shit.

The device replied in a surprisingly manly voice, "Who the fuck are you calling Siri, my name's Micknacho!"

"Wait... what?" You gawked at the mobile phone, completely flabbergasted.

"I ain't your Human android slave machine that you gross creatures created for your everyday use. I am what's known as a wave Monster that exists in the frequency of machinery, electronics, and music. Other names I go by is the Traveling Longitudinal Wave, or Mickey. Sometimes Big M or Transverse Wave, really anything cool sounding like those four."

You mentally face-palmed yourself for thinking that Siri would exist in the Monster world. Of course it had to be something complicated rather than easy and quick. "Oh, my dearest apologies Mickey."

"No harm, no foul," He responded, surprisingly calm. "Just never do it again if ya wanna continue living."

A cold chill went through your phone and you decided to never piss off the Monster again. "I won't, promise."

"Good. Now, what can I help ya with?"

"I was wondering if you knew what language this writing is written in?" You held the phone's camera to the mirror and showed the Monster the cryptograms.

"Oh, well that's an easy one! It's written in the famous font Wing Dings which is rarely used on the Surface. Only those before the war know of it's existence. Well them and the game developers of the online Human game 'The Impossible Quiz'."

Too morning-tired to ask how the font was famous yet rare, you questioned, "Can you pull up a picture of a translation for the font?"

"Sure, here ya go!" Mickey enthusiastically pulled up a picture of a translation of the writing, however it was in Latin and not English.

Though you could easily translate the Latin yourself, you took the lazy way out. "Can you translate it to English?"

"Oh, right, here you go!" He pulled up a direct translation of the font which read _IN THE LAB... BLUEPRINTS IN STONE_.

"I wonder what that means..." You thought as you eagerly screenshoted the translation and thanked Mickey for his help. You followed that by taking your phone out of Siri mode so that you wouldn't ever have to deal with the stranger again.

Rapidly, you made your way down the hall to awake Alphys or Undyne to find out what the words meant. Of course, due to your random luck, you ran right into Fell who had been walking the opposite way of you. This ended with you falling to the ground and bumping your head into the bottom part of the wall. Fell didn't really flinch besides a little startle of being ran into. "Whoa, you alright there, princess?" The edgy skeleton held out a hand to help you up.

You gladly took his help as he pulled you up with ease. You vaguely had deja vu for a moment, remembering something like this happening before but you just couldn't put your finger on it. "No, guess what I found out!"

"Uhhh... what?" His face was tinted a bit with red. It made you wonder what he thought you were going to say.

"I found out what the writings say!" You were almost to a shout and Fell shushed you, causing you to quiet down. "It says in the lab, blueprints in stone. What do you think it means?"

Fell's blush dropped as he replied, "Well every Gaster had multiple labs, so maybe it was talking about one of those? Maybe it's a way to bring him back or fix the alternative dimension portal." Fell went into a deep thought, you wondered if he had a secret nerd side.

"Maybe! Which lab do you think it would be, or where at least?" You were too hyped for the case of the mysterious writing. For some reason you had always loved mystery shows and games and it was exhilarating to actually be part of one.

He didn't respond for a bit, but when he did his snow-white pupils grew as he turned you around. "Maybe there." Fell pointed to an ajar, tiny square door in the wall, at the exact spot where you hit your head.

"Whoa, that's so creepy yet cool!" As the pieces of the puzzle came together, a light shiver went down your spine. It was so creepy how you just so happened to discover the door at the exact moment you found out what the writings said. "Let's go in then." You crouched down and opened the door, well passage way, and began to crawl in. It was literally just big enough for Fell to crawl through as well, as you heard him follow behind you. A square door ahead of you blocked the entrance to the secret room so you punched it and it flew off. "Wow, that must be one weak door," you murmured to yourself as you and Fell entered the room.

A tear or two slid down your face along with a mega shiver down your spine as you observed your surroundings. The room was the exact same room as the one you saw in your dream, with the light bulb already on. When Fell entered and stood up, you found yourself hiding behind him. "What's the matter now?" He asked in a half annoyed voice, probably pissed a bit at your fickle personality.

"I was here last night, in a dream," You blurted out, wondering why in animes they never explained things like that.

"Well that's creepy," Fell put an arm around you, "But I doubt a tiny room like this is gonna hurt ya so you'll be find. Plus, ya got me here so it's not like anyone will murder ya or anything."

"True," You let go a bit and became a little comfortable in the room because of what Fell stated. _'He's right, they'd murder the guy before they murder the girl.'_ Content with the room by then, you began surveying the room for a stone of some sort.

After about fifteen minutes of searching through dozens of blueprints, drawers, and books for the stone, Fell broke the silence between you two. "Hey... ya find anything yet?" 

You casually replied with a simple, "Nope, how 'bout you?" You were flipping through the pages of a binder filled with blueprints.

"Nothing..." The room became silent again for a bit, and then Fell randomly spoke. "Hey... uh, thanks for, uh, doing that thing ya did last week."

At first you were about to say 'Uh, what thing,' but then you remembered how you protected him from the wrath of Papy. After you woke up, you felt that the whole argument was stupid and silly, but now you can see why Papy was angry. Fell must've been an asshole to him for years, and maybe decades depending on how many years Monsters live and how many times their worlds have reset. So you wouldn't blame Papy for wanting to kill the guy, but your motto was that 'everyone deserves to live'... well that was one of 'em at least. Anyways, you replied to Fell, with an extreme blush on your face, "No problem. I just couldn't let Papy kill you, your too funny and nice and cool. Plus, everyone deserves to live, even if they're an asshole."

This received a weak chuckle from Fell. "I knew my charm worked on you... but really, thanks. No one's ever gone out of their way like that for me before... I really appreciate it."

You went to go look at him to flash him a smile of reassurance, but when you did, you saw that Fell was crying a little. "No problem..." You walked over to him and gave him a huge hug, it was like hugging a spiky teddy bear.

Obviously you knew that Fell couldn't stay sweet for long when his hands slid down your back and to your butt. "You do know that your butt seemed bigger in the shower, right?" You guessed that Fell didn't like to be thought of being known as weak and you admired how he could stop crying instantly. It normally took you a little bit.

However you yelped at the sudden grasp and your face became as red as Grillby's fire. "THE FUCK MAN! WHY ARE YA EVEN WATCHING ME SHOWER?!" You jumped out of his grasp and covered your butt.

"Out of curiosity of course. Us Monsters are very intrigued in the anatomy of the Human body, would you like to teach me sometime?" He winked at you, trying his best to go back to his normal self.

You flat out screamed, "NO, PERVERT!" and angrily went back to the bookcase where you continued searching for the blueprints. 

While pursuing the mountains of books that Gaster shoved into the bookcase, you found a book titled Stone and there was a tinge of blueprint paper sticking out of it. Curiously, you opened it to the page that the paper was coming from and found a folded up blueprint. You tossed the book aside and took the paper, unfolding it to read the thing. The title of it read How To Break A Rift In Time. Another shiver went down your spine as you practically shouted, "Fell, I found it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So, was that a roller coaster or nah? Cause I honestly don't know*  
> **Also, Questions, Comments, or concerns?**  
> ***This was the longest chapter I have written so far, weighing in at 3289 words XD I feel so accomplished***


	31. Yet another author's note

Hey guys, so hear me out. I reread the last four chapters of this novel and I just can't bring myself to continue writing. I finally have time and I have inspiration, it's just that I'm not that into the fandom as I was. I feel as if I can't write something if my heart is not in it.

I tried, and I wish I could continue the series, but for now it is on an indefinite pause unless I suddenly grow re-interested in Undertale. I still like and admire Undertale, I'm just not as fangirlish about it.

I'm so sorry for letting you all down.... 

On the bright side, I _am_ super into South Park right now and writing a story titled "Parties, Friends, and Money" so if you're interested in that show as well, I suggest you go check it out.

Other than that, I'm sorry for the false hope and I hope y'all can forgive me. 

Until next time, if there is one,

Your favorite author,

~Gabster7039


End file.
